The Cat Came Back
by Aibohp
Summary: AU! Dean is just an average man who is always there for his father and his brother but sometimes it seems like the only person there for Dean is a little black cat with big blue eyes and a big secret.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Alright. Another story. Because I have a problem. Lol This is partly inspired by my cat, the manga Man's Best Friend, and the summary I read for a Japanese Movie called Dog Star. Also, since I have someone to talk about Supernatural with now I feel like writing more for the fandom now. xD It is nice to have someone to talk to who doesn't want to make my head explode with telekinesis every time I bring up Sam, Dean, or Cas. Also the line breaks will not be song titles in this story. They will be song lyrics. Enjoy. ^^

**-First you want to ride off into the sun. Then you want to shoot straight to the moon. Make a plan to love me sometime soon.-**

Dean Winchester is a very average man.

He lives in a small house and works nights at the local bar as a bar tender.

He has two dogs and he has yet to find anything that he can't fix.

He is loved by just about everyone who knows him.

He loves his car, his dogs, his beer, and his family.

And at family gatherings he plays peace-maker because Grandpa hates Dad and Dad hates grandpa and Sam loves Dad but can't stand that Dad won't just accept that he isn't like him and in the end it is just a mess that Dean eventually cleans up. He loves his family but he wishes that he could just deal with them one on one so that he could avoid the big family fights. Not that he complains. No, Dean never complains. He grins and bears it and takes care of everyone else and their problems like he has done since Mom died. Of course that doesn't mean that Dean has no one.

The only thing that people really find odd about Dean is that he is constantly buying cat food for a cat he doesn't own. But just because he doesn't own a cat does not mean that he doesn't have a fuzzy feline friend to feed.

Every night before he leaves for work he puts out a can of cat food at his back door and every morning when he comes back the food is gone. The nights that he has off he will put the food out and sit in the rocking chair on his back porch until the cat comes by.

It is a little black thing with blue eyes and short fur that is perpetually sticking up at odd angles.

Every night the little black cat will slink out of the darkness and come eat and the night that Dean is off, like tonight, he will stick around for a while. The cat will finish his food, then look up at Dean, meow, and hop into his lap to be betted.

Tonight is one of Dean's nights off and he is sitting in his chair, scratching the cat behind his ears and enjoying the feeling of the furry puddle of warmth in his lap purring. He smiles softly as he gently hoists the cat up in his arms, holding him against his chest. The cat mewls and sits up some to look him in the eyes, seeming confused as to why the petting has stopped.

"You know sometimes I think I like you more than my dogs," the cat tilts his head to the side then starts to purr again when Dean reaches up to scratch at his jaw. "Don't get me wrong. I love them, wouldn't give them up for anything, but they just… It's different with you," he says, frowning because that just doesn't sound quite right to him.

The cat reaches out and puts his paw on Dean's chin and the man just laughs quietly. The little paw pads are warm are hot against his skin and he gently pushes the paw away, holding it between his thumb and forefinger afterward.

"That's it… that's what's different. I talk to my dogs but they just kind of stare at me. You actually seem to understand me," he says softly then he laughs at himself and sighs, letting his head fall back. "But you're a cat. You probably can't understand a damn thing I tell to you," he says, sounding almost sad.

With a little mewl the cat puts his paws on Dean's chest and leans up to butt his head against the man's chin. The man chuckles softly and looks down at the cat then reaches up to lightly tap the top of his nose.

"Even if you can't understand me you still listen better than any of the people I know," he says quietly, smiling broadly when the cat starts to purr loudly and settle back down.

For a little while Dean is silent. The cat is back in his lap and he's gently stroking his hand over the cat's back and watching the star speckled sky. He hums softly and gently rocks himself with his foot. His eyes close and he smiles, liking to be able to hear the frogs and crickets chirping out in his and his neighbor's yards.

When his phone shatters the silence he scowls and the cat lifts his head curiously as Dean fishes around in his pocket then flips open his phone without looking at who it is. It can really only be two people. Dean doesn't socialize much. Sure he is charming and well liked but for the most part it is just him, his dogs, and his family. And the cat he feeds but doesn't own.

"Hello," he says, scratching the cat under the chin.

Sam's voice comes through but Dean can't really understand what his brother is saying. He frowns, getting up as he listens to his brother cry and stumble through his words. The cat jumps to the floor before he is dumped off of Dean's lap and looks up at the man, curious.

"Whoa, whoa, Sam, Sammy, calm down. Where are you? Are you alright?" The man on the other end of the phone is still just as incoherent but Dean is still heading back into his house, leaving the cat alone. He glances out the window in his door, sending the feline an apologetic look as he heads through the house and then out the front door and to his car. Dean doesn't quite know what is wrong yet or where his brother is but he knows that he needs to get to him if he is this upset. "Alright, Sammy, I'm going to come get you, alright?" he asks, backing out of his driveway, unaware that a pair of big blue eyes are watching him from the bushes around the side of his house.

Dean isn't sure where Sam is but he'll find him.

**-Here come old flat top. He come groovin' up slowly. He got joo-joo eye ball. He one holy roller. He got hair down to his knees. Got to be a joker he just do what he please.-**

The cat watches as the black Impala leaves and once he can't see the taillights anymore he bounds out of his hiding place into the bushes and walks down to the end of the driveway, watching the road. After a moment he's back on his feet and making his nightly rounds around the house.

Every night the cat comes. He isn't always the cat that eats the food that Dean leaves out but he is the only cat that gets Dean's affection and love. He is also the only cat that went through the small garden in the back yard and flushed out any little critters that would ruin his human's plants or get into his house. Even though Dean doesn't consider himself the cat's owner the cat had decided that he is Dean's cat and Dean is therefore his human. The cat climbs up a tree near the house and hops onto the roof, his little paws silent as he pads along the roof. His hackles rise when he finds a raccoon trying to get into the attic. Fearlessly he runs at charges at the large, furry creature, hissing and growling. For a moment they stare at each other, both hissing and snarling.

Then the cat pounces and lands right on top of the beast. A few scratches, hisses, yowls, growls, and bites later and the raccoon is gone. The cat limps back toward the tree because the raccoon bit his back leg and climbs back down to the ground. He doesn't mind the fact that his leg is hurt and bleeding now. He knows if he just waits then his human will come back and patch him up. Dean has done it before. So he slinks back into the bushes and watches the driveway, waiting.

And he waits.

And he waits.

And then, finally, the black car rolls up and the cat sees his human get out. He watches as Dean goes around to the passenger side of the car and open the door. The man leans in and talks quietly with the person inside.

"Come on, Sam. I know you're hurting but we need to get you inside. You can't just sleep in the car," he says gently, like he's talking to a child, like he talked to the cat when he first met him on his back porch.

Slowly Dean helps a tall man, a very tall man, out of the car and starts guiding him toward the house. The cat watches as Sam lets Dean herd him into the house before he hops around to the back and onto the porch. He scrambles up onto the small table beside the rocking chair, and under the kitchen window then jumps up onto the window sill. All of this is done much less gracefully than it would normally be. He watches as Dean walks into the kitchen and looks around, seemingly at a loss. He looks upset and the cat mewls sadly and paws at the window. He doesn't like to see his human so sad.

The man grabs a beer out of his fridge, pops the cap and then takes a long drink from the bottle, leaning against the counter. After a moment Sam comes into the room. The cat sees Dean tell him something but he can't hear. Suddenly Sam's face crumbles and he starts to cry. Dean reaches to comfort him and his brother takes the comfort like a life line.

Dean looks slightly awkward but holds his brother anyway and lets him cry into his shoulders. Both of the dogs sharing the house come in to join the party. One is a big, white pit bull with a couple spots on his left flank and one on his right ear. He whines, his floppy ears pinned back as he looks up at the men. The smaller dog, a female is slimmer, skinnier than, not as bulky as her house mate, and is tawny and brindled. She barks, her ears perked in curiosity as she moves to sniff at Sam.

**-I traveled through the atmosphere as a wall of feedback climbed. The pages were gold, the band was old, they played in half time. Now every dream gets whittled down just like very fool gets wise. You will never reap of any seed deprived of sunlight.-**

Dean feels… overwhelmed. What is he supposed to do to comfort his brother? What can you do for someone who just lost the love of their life? Remy's barking isn't helping anything and he looks down at his dog that is sniffing at his brother then looks up and barks. His other dog is quite at least. That doesn't really help at the moment as he still has his brother crying in his ear and the other dog barking. Dean looks around a bit helplessly but pauses when he sees the cat in the window. He expected him to be long gone by now.

The man lets out a sigh then gently pushes his brother away. "Hey, Sammy, come on, let's get you to the couch or something," he says, guiding the younger man into his living room again. He pushes him down onto the comfortable black couch. "You want something to drink or… I don't know what to do here, Sam."

Sam doesn't answer and Dean lets out a sigh before wondering back into the kitchen. He picks his beer up off the counter and takes a swig then looks at the window again. The cat is still there. For a moment they just stare at each other and then Dean moves over to the window and opens it, taking hold of the cat behind his front legs he pulls him into the house, cradling him against his chest.

"I don't know what to do," he whispers against the cat's fur, his eyes closing as he nuzzles his fuzzy friend's shoulder.

When he hears the click of claws on the floor and feels the cat tense and hears a hissing beside his ear he slowly turns around, seeing Remy. His eyes go wide and he tightens his hold on the cat.

"Sammy… I could use your help in here," he says loudly, hoping that the somewhat urgent edge to his voice will urge his brother into moving.

Luckily it does and when Sam walks in he's looking miserable but it morphs to one of confusion when he sees his brother cuddling a cat and backing away from his own growling dog.

"Is that a cat?"

"Just get the dog in her crate, Sam."

"Since when do you have a cat?" Sam is pulling the dog away and leading her into her crate as he speaks.

"I don't have a cat. He just comes around during the night and I give him a can of food. On nights off we talk," he says, rubbing the cat behind the ears and smiling as it calms down once the dog is out of sight.

"You talk to a cat?" Sam asks smiling some as he comes back into the kitchen his head tilted and his brow perked.

"Shut up, Sam," he says, scratching the back of the cat's neck.

Sam just smiles and watches his brother. He always knew the man was really a big softy but seeing him cuddling a cat is just sort of funny. The younger man's eyes narrow when he sees blood on Dean's hand that is cupping the cat's rump and back feet as he holds the cat to his chest and Sam moves forward t to pull his brother's hand away from the cat.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asks, holding Dean's hands in both of his and looking for where the blood is coming from while he adjusts his hold on the cat.

"Yeah, fine," he frowns at the blood on his hand then pulls it away from Sam and holds the cat away from himself, looking it up and down. His eyes land on the cat's foot where the fur is matted and a bit darker than the rest of him. "What did you do?" he asks the cat.

The man looked at the cat and narrowed his eyes. The black feline just had the nerve to meow and look almost smug. Dean snorts and shakes his head, bringing the cat back to his chest.

"Dude are you really talking to a cat?" Sam asks, following his brother as he heads out of the kitchen and down the hall leading from the living room back to his bedroom and the bathroom.

"Shut up and help me, Sam," he says, handing his brother the cat that just seems so much smaller in Sam's hands.

The larger of the two looks down at the cat that looks up at him and they just stare at each other while Dean goes to the bathroom and crouches down to get the first aid kit out from under the sink. While the older brother is wetting a rag to wash off the cat's hurt leg with the younger slowly brings the cat to his chest and cradles him in one arm then experimentally scratches under the cat's chin, smiling when he gets a purr from the small feline.

"You two done bonding?" Dean asks, stepping in and gently tugging the cat's leg until it is extended so that he can wipe it down the place where the raccoon bit him. The cat hisses with displeasure at the wetness on his foot and the pain that comes with the rag dragging against the wound. "Awe I know it hurts, buddy… that's why Sam's holding you."

Sam glares at his brother and Dean just grins grabbing some antibiotic cream and squeezing a little bit onto his fingers. He rubs them together and then starts carefully massaging it into the bite. The cat lets out a displeased meow and Dean lightly taps his nose.

"If you wouldn't go off and get hurt we wouldn't have to do this every time, now would we?" he asks, getting out some gauze and wrapping it around the hurt spot. Once he's wrapped up the cat's leg to his satisfaction he takes the cat from Sam and put him on the ground. "Go close the window I don't want him to get out."

Sam perks a brow but moves to do as told, watching as the cat limps into the living room. Domino, the big white, pit gets up and greets the cat with a sniff and a lick to the head. The cat purrs and walks between the dog's legs, rubbing up against one. The younger brother comes back in as Dean sits on his couch and the cat jumps up into his lap.

"So… you do this often?" he asks, moving to sit beside his brother who his stroking his hand over the animal's back. Dean just shrugs.

"Every now and then he'll get hurt and I'll keep him inside until he's better, that's all," he says rubbing behind the cat's ear and then looking up at Sam. "How're you doin', Sammy?"

The young man lets out a shaky sigh and leans forward, elbows on knees and head hung. His brother's hand lands on his back and rubs in a soothing circle. Sam bites his lip and slowly leans back, letting his head fall so that he was staring at the ceiling.

"I don't know what to do, Dean. She's gone. I was going to marry her. She wasn't supposed to die we were going to have two point five kids and a dog!" he says, voice getting louder with each word until he is almost yelling. "I should have been there with her," he says brokenly. "Maybe I could've…" his voice fades.

"No, Sam. You couldn't have known there was going to be a fire. You would have just died with her," Dean says gently, choosing not to continue on to tell his brother how he'd rather have lost Jess than his brother. He knows it's selfish but it's true. Sam doesn't have to know about it, though.

"What am I supposed to do now, though?" Sam quietly asks, Dean sighs and leans back to look at the ceiling as well.

"Take it one day at a time…" Dean responds, turning his head to look at his brother. "For tonight, you'll sleep and we'll handle tomorrow when it comes."

**-Sweet from the flowers, honey from the bees. I got a feeling, I'm ready to release. Roses are red and violets are blue. Honey is sweet but not as sweet as you.-**

The cat purrs loudly, curled up on Dean's pillow and waiting for his human to come to bed. He can still remember Dean's quiet laughter when he had jumped up on the bed, stretched and then flopped over with a small _whump_ as he hit the mattress. He loves Dean's laugh. The cat closes his eyes the tip of his tail lightly flicking and ears twitching as he listens to Domino's breathing as he sleeps by the bed. Remy is still in her crate. She's not as good with cats as Domino. When Dean comes in the cat lifts his head and watches as he moves over to the two crates in the corner of his room and slips his fingers through the bars, scratching at the young dog's side while she chews on a rubber toy.

"Sorry, baby girl, but I can't have you eating the cat. You're getting better, though. You didn't run at me this time. We'll work on it tomorrow, yeah?" he says, smiling as he gets up and heads to the bed.

The man shoves off his pants then crawls into bed, pushing the cat off his pillow. The cat doesn't mind. This is one of his favorite parts of getting to spend the night in his human's house. With a purr the cat curls up beside Dean's head and the young man smiles gently, reaching out to scratch under his chin. The smile slowly dies, though and he sighs.

"Do you think Sam is going to be alright?" he asks quietly, waiting a moment and watching as the cat licks its nose and yawns. He smiled some and rolls onto his side, facing away from the feline. "He'll be alright. I'll take care of him," he murmurs to himself.

The cat watches and waits until Dean is asleep, then he stretches out and slowly his body changes.

It changes from that of a cat, to that of a man. The moonlight coming from the window makes his pale skin almost glow and he is smiling as he lies behind Dean. With a soft, almost purr as he gently presses himself close to Dean's back and drapes an arm over his waist. The bandages once wrapped around his leg are torn off, unable to accommodate his new size. The cat, now a man, props himself up on his elbow and watches Dean with half lidded blue eyes then leans down, nuzzling the man's cheek with his nose.

"You take care of Sam and I'll take care of you," he whispers quietly, laying himself back down again, his face pressing into the back of Dean's neck.

The black curls on his head mix with Dean's light brown hair and his slightly stubbly face probably tickles the back of the somewhat larger ma's neck. The man is just as slim and slinky as he was as a cat, now, though he can hold onto his human, pressing his font to Dean's back so that there isn't a place they aren't touching. This is his favorite part of spending the night inside the house. He loves to hold onto Dean like this, loves to nuzzle his neck and his shoulders, and keep his human pulled closed to him because he is very much in love with his human.

**-Have you ever made love to a beautiful girl, made you feel like it's not such a bad world? Hey man, now you're really living.-**

A/n: The song lyrics used as line breaks come from the following songs: Make a Plan to Love Me, by Bright Eyes. Come Together, by The Beatles. Middleman, by Bright Eyes. Hey Man (Now You're Really Living), by Eels.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: This will be a trend that carries on through the story. A chapter of what is actually happening and a chapter of things that have happened in the past. So I know that this is in past tense when the other was in present tense. That was on purpose. Anyway, on with the chapter.

**-Let me go on... Like I blister in the sun. Let me go on... Big hands I know you're the one.-**

_It had happened in December. The Cat had wandered onto Dean's porch on a cold, snowy night. He was hungry, too thin, too cold, and had ice stuck between the paw pads of his feet. With a pitiful mewl he had stopped to lick his feet, trying to warm them and get the ice out form between his pads. However, a smell distracted him from his task. It smelled like food. The cat got to his feet once more and sniffed, following the smell across the porch to a long, rectangular cage, but it was open, and in the back of it, behind a metal plate was a can of cat food. _

_The cat mewled hungrily and slowly padded into the cage, his nose and whiskers twitching as he carefully sniffed the can. Once the food had been investigated to his satisfaction the cat crept closer so that he could eat but was met with quite an unpleasant surprise when the cage's door slammed shut behind him as soon as his paws made contact with the metal plate that his newly found food was sitting behind._

_He spun around, eyes wide as he stared at the now closed cage door for a moment. The cat reached out to paw at the door and try to open it. When that didn't work he paced back and forth, occasionally pawing at the door again. It soon became evident that he wasn't getting out of here on his own and he slowly stopped pacing and settled down. He felt his stomach twinge in hunger and took to eating from the can in the back of the cage. After that he waited. _

_And waited. _

_And waited. _

_And waited. _

_Some hours later the cat heard the rumbling of a car in the front of the house and the barking of dogs from inside. Every hair on his body stood on end and his tail lashed behind him nervously. The lights inside the house came on and light flooded out of the window above the rocking chair. A pale yellow light lit up the porch and the cat was on his feet again, slowly pacing in the small space. The door that led into the house opened and out of it came Dean Winchester. _

_This was the first time that the cat had seen the man that would become his human. _

_He came out looking smug when he first laid eyes on the tripped trap. However under a closer inspection he frowned, walked over, picked up the trap and stared at the cat inside. For a moment they just stare at each other, the cat backed up into the corner and the man just looking into the cage. _

"_You're not a raccoon…" he finally states. The human studied the cat's shivering; thin body for a moment then sighed and looked around. "I can't in good conscious leave you out here in the snow so I guess you're coming inside." _

_The man took the trap inside and put it on a small table in the corner of the kitchen. The clicking of claws on the floor announced the arrival of a big, white dog who came to lay his head on the human's leg when he sat down in front of the cage. The man smiled and scratched behind the big dog's ears. _

"_This is Domino. I got him from the shelter a couple years ago," the man said to the cat as he worked on getting the cage open, when he did the cat made no move to get out. "Don't worry. He was really good with cats at the shelter and he never seems interested in chasing any of the strays around here when I walk him." _

_The cat didn't make a sound but just watched the human. He was slightly more relaxed, though. The human's voice was nice, warm, and soothing. That didn't stop him from biting the hand that came into the cage to try and grab him, though. The man hissed in pain but just wrestled his hand out of the cat's mouth and grabbed the scruff of his neck. _

"_Come on now! Be nice! I'm not going to hurt you," he said as he pulled the small cat out of the cage. The man's olive green eyes seemed sad as he gazed at the dirty, cold, thin, cat._

_While hanging stiffly from the scruff of his neck the cat watches the human suspiciously, having no chose but to let him look at his cold, sore paws. The man gently poked and prodded his feet with warm, careful fingers and the man sighed and just looked at the creature he was holding. _

"_You smell horrible and your fur is sticky…" he stated and the cat glared. With a sigh he put the tense cat down in his lap and, while keeping his hand pressed firmly against the cat's back he scratched his ears. _

_Slowly the cat started to relax and as it did the hand on his back stopped pressing him down into the human's lap. Soon he was purring and just enjoying it as a warm, kind hand stroked down his body from the top of his head down to his tail, even if it was sticky and smelly. The dog had retreated to just laying under the table and though he made the cat nervous at first he has now all but forgotten it was there. _

"_See… Being nice isn't so bad," the human says, scooping the cat up in his arms and walking through the house. The cat looks around, head tilting to the side. _

_The cat had never been in a house before, though he had been held and touched by other humans, ones much smaller than this one, though. He remembered that the smaller humans would hold him or pet him, and then one of the big humans, usually a female, would come and yell at the child to put him down or leave him alone. They would say he had things like rabies or other diseases. This had always offended the cat. However this big human was holding him and didn't seem too bothered by the fact that he was a stray. Softly, the cat meowed and the human smiled at it. _

"_I know you aren't going to like this but if you are staying in this house you're going to have to smell better and be less sticky," he stated as he took the cat into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. _

_He put the cat down on the floor in the small room and it just stared up at him as he kneeled down by the bath tub and started running some warm water into the tub. The cat, liking the attention it had been receiving, sat down beside the man and purred, rubbing his head on his jean clad leg. The man looked down at him and perked a brow. After a little while the water stopped running and the man picked up the cat under his front legs then held him over the tub of shallow, warm water. For a moment he looked hesitant then he quickly put the cat in the water, his whole demeanor now tense as he kept his hand on the back of the cat's neck, ready to be bitten and scratched while fighting to keep the cat in the tub. _

_The cat had other plans, though. The water was warm on his cold body and was melting the ice between the pads of his paws. So, instead of fighting to get out, he folded his legs under himself and lay down, leaving just his head and the top of his back above the water. The human just stared, dumbfounded. Then his warm, fond laughter started echoing off the dark blue walls and the white tiled floor. He reached into the tub and lightly scratched behind the Cat's ears. _

"_You're a weird cat. I like you, though," he said and with that little phrase the cat's heart skipped a beat. The human just started washing the cat, completely unaware. _

_The cat stayed for the rest of that month. _

_A litter box got tucked into the laundry room beside the dryer; a water dish and food bowl got put in the kitchen. While the human was at work the cat would roam the house or lay with Domino, having become fond of the dog. When he came back he would wait until the man was sitting and then he would jump into his lap and get petted and stroked while the human talked to him about absolutely everything. Or sometimes they would just watch TV. The cat got fattened up and by Christmas Eve the cat was absolutely sure that he loved his human. _

_It was during the last minuets of Christmas Eve that the cat was laying in Dean's bed, watching his human fitfully sleep, caught up in some nightmare, that the cat wished. He wished that he could comfort his human, wished that he could be human too, because he loved his human. With a soft meow he nudged Dean's shoulder with his nose and much to his surprised as the digital clock by the bed flipped over to midnight his body changed. _

_His fur disappeared, his body grew bigger, bones changed, his tail was lost and his ears moved from the top of his head down to the sides. Then, there he lay, naked and snuggled up to Dean's back. Panicked at first, the cat had been elated and terrified at the same time. _

_Slowly he had moved to press himself against the human's back, humming softly as he pressed his face into the nape of the other man's neck and draped an arm over his side so that he could pet Dean's stomach. That was the first time he had cuddled with Dean and he loved it. Unfortunately, as the morning slowly crept on and the moon started to make way for the sun, doubt crept into the cat's mind. _

_What if the human didn't like him like this?_

_What if the human didn't love him back? _

_What if the human made him leave?_

_What if going to sleep next to a cat and waking up next to a man scared the human? _

_What if the human wouldn't want a man?_

_What if the human would be disgusted with him? _

_So many 'what ifs' floated through his head and in his panic and fear over the cat found himself changing again, back into a cat. _

_Later on Christmas day the cat slipped out the door while Dean was getting ready to leave so he could have dinner with his family. The cant couldn't forget how sad the human looked as he ran off into the night. He made a promise to himself that he would make it up to him._

**-I want you, I want you so bad, babe. I want you, I want you so bad. It's driving me mad, it's driving me mad.- **

A/n: Another chapter finished huzzah! The lyrics used as line breaks are from the following songs: Blister in the Sun, by Violent Femmes. I Want You (She's So Heavy), by The Beatles.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Next chapter. I'm glad to see that people like the story, though. ^^ Comments make Aibohp a happy blue, one horned, freckled, creature of doom.

**-Like a cruel angel, young boy, become a legend! A blue wind is now knocking at the door to your heart, and yet you are merely gazing at me and smiling.-**

Sam sleeps surprisingly well.

Of course sleeping is a fabulous way to escape from one's problems.

So Sam sits with his brother and watches TV until he falls asleep and then he sleeps, and sleeps, and sleeps. Until an uncomfortable pressure on his bladder wakes him up. He gets up off the couch, grunting as he stumbles toward the bathroom. The tall, drowsy young man pauses at his brother's bedroom door. He bites his lip, then moves forward, pushing open the door. He can't help it.

The man wants to reassure himself that his brother is still there with him. Sam expects to see his brother, his brother's dogs, and the cat. He does not expect to see his brother, his dogs, and a naked man spooning his brother. And he really doesn't expect for the man to see him, scramble off the bed, shoot across the room and slam his hand into Sam's mouth before he can say anything. The naked man is unexpectedly strong, shoving Sam back into the bathroom and kicking the door closed behind him.

The two stare at each other, the man's hands over Sam's mouth and his bright blue eyes staring into the younger man's with an intensity that is frightening. He breathes hard through his nose just staring at the man pinning him to the wall with his gaze alone.

"Please, don't freak out, okay? I'm going to take my hands off your mouth and you… are going to be quiet, please. Just don't scream, don't say anything. You'll wake up Dean," the man whispers waiting until he gets a reluctant nod from Sam. He slowly pulls his hands away and takes a step back.

And suddenly Sam surges forward, grabbing the man and reversing their positions so that the stranger is the one pinned against the wall.

"Who the hell are you and why are you naked and spooning my brother? How the fuck did you get in the house?" Sam growls, and he reminds the cat of Domino when he meets people he doesn't like. The blue eyed man gulps but doesn't try to fight the bigger man. Somehow he thinks that the only reason he was able to push him into the bathroom is because he had the element of surprise.

"I… I'm the cat and I love your brother! I'm not some sort of freak who breaks into people's houses so that they can get naked and snuggle with people!" the man explains, getting a little defensive toward the end. Sam looks at him skeptically.

"No you're just the kind of freak who thinks he is a cat," the man quietly snarls and the cat starts to panic a little.

"No! I really am the cat! Really! Watch!" he says quickly and a bit desperately.

So Sam watches in the dim light coming through the window as the man he has pinned against the wall changes. First his ears disappear and atop his head two cat ears pop up out of his hair; his eyes change, next, reflecting the light coming in through the window. Then he starts to shrink and grow fur and before he knows it he is holding a cat that lets out a little mewl. With a startled cry Sam drops the cat and backs up until he hits the sink.

The bathroom door swings open and the lights come on making Sam wince at the bright light. And there is Dean, in just his boxers (Which have The Bat Signal on them), looking worried and confused. The man looks between his brother and the cat then tilts his head to the side.

"What the hell, dude? Why are you in my bathroom, in the dark, with the cat, shouting?" he asks, looking at Sam who is blinking rabidly and trying to figure out what to say.

"Uh…" he pauses, getting an expectant look from Dean. "I came to the bathroom and the cat startled me," he tries, though it comes out as more of a question than an answer. Dean gives his brother a funny look.

The cat stares too, for a moment, and then he flops over on the bath mat in front of the tub and rubs his paw over his face to show his displeasure with Sam's excuse. Thankfully the movement from the cat catches Dean's eye and he grins, moving to crouch in front of the cat.

"You think he's weird too?" he asks, snickering some and looking over his shoulder as he reaches out to rub the cat's stomach, causing the feline to purr and roll onto his back, paws in the air. "He's just a cat, Sam. He likes to hang out in the bathtub sometimes." The man's lips twitch into a sly grin and he stands up. "Don't worry, Sam. The cat won't judge you if you're not as big down there as you are everywhere else."

Sam scowls at his brother and crosses his arms over his chest. "You're weird man," he says, bringing out his bitch face that makes Dean laugh.

"At least I don't scream at cats in bathrooms," he states, moving to leave his cat and his brother alone.

"I didn't scream and at least my cat doesn't get naked and snuggle with people!" he says, causing his brother to turn around and look at him funny.

"Uh… You fall off the couch and hit your head, Sammy?" he asks, moving closer to his little brother and reaching up to touch his head, feeling for a bump.

Sam sighs and lets his brother run his fingers through his hair for a second, looking for the bump that isn't there. "No, Dean… just had a weird dream is all," he says quietly, reaching up to rub his eyes.

"You sure you're alright Sam?" Dean asks gently cradling his younger brother's face in his hands and peering up at him with worry.

Sam sighs again. Dean isn't usually the type to get so touchy and feely. The younger man takes his brother's wrists and pulls his hands away from his face, knowing the older man must be really worried.

"I'm fine, Dean. Go back to sleep the cat and I will be fine," he says quietly.

Dean slowly leaves the bathroom, giving his brother one last look. "Alright, Sammy, you know if you need anything I'm-" Sam cuts him off.

"I know Dean. Go to sleep."

Sam watches his brother leave then closes the door and turns to stare at the cat that is still lying innocently on the mat in front of the tub. It mewls and then the giant human in the room perks a brow. For a moment they just stare at each other, then the cat changes again and looks up at Sam sheepishly from where he is sitting on the floor.

"Thank you for not telling him. Well… You did but you didn't insist that I really did get naked and cuddle people…" he trails off and just looks up at Sam.

"The only reason I didn't is because he would think I was fucking crazy!" the man hissed, still seemingly angry at the cat. The blue eyed man flinches a little.

Sam just glares.

"So you are a cat, that turns into a man, that cuddles my brother naked at night," he calmly states, still glaring. The cat slowly nods. Sam scowls. "So you've just been taking advantage of my brother's fondness of animals, eating the food he buys for you, and then coming into his house at night and molesting him?"

The human's voice took a dangerous edge but it had nothing on the sudden rage that sparked in the cat's eyes. He jumps off the ground and steps close to Sam, invading his personal space with eyes narrowed and hands balled into fists.

"I would never do that to Dean! I love him! He is my human and I would never hurt him," the cat snarls in a low, gravelly voice. "I'm not like you or your father who will just endlessly take advantage of the fact that he loves the two of you more than anything on God's green Earth! It doesn't matter how much it inconveniences him or how much it disrupts his life you and your father call on him every time something goes wrong. You both rely on him for everything and he doesn't ask anything of either of you in return!"

The crack of Sam's fist connecting with the Cat's face is unexpected and painful to both parties. With a grunt of pain the cat lifts his hand and wipes the blood away from his now heavily flowing from his nose. For a time they just glare at each other, watching. Sam watches for a sign of retaliation from the cat and the cat, for any signs of another attack.

Sam is the one who backs down first, letting out a defeated sigh and reaching up to hide his face behind his broad palmed hand. "I know my father and I aren't perfect but we love Dean, so much."

"Well I love him, too," the cat says, his own cold demeanor softening slightly. Sam looks up and bites the corner of his lip.

"Here, tilt your head back," he says quietly, gently tilting the cat's head back and getting a wad of toilet paper to press to his nose. "Just keep your head back and pinch your nose some until it stops bleeding." The cat is quite but he tilts his head back and closes his eyes, holding the tissues to his nose and waiting for the bleeding to stop. Sam is quiet, watching the cat. "So do you have a name or anything?" he asks quietly.

The cat shakes his head a bit. "Your brother never gave me one. So no, I don't."

"Oh… Uh… Have you always been able to change from a cat to a man?" Sam questions, rocking back on his heels. The cat shakes his head again.

"No. It happened about a month after I met your brother. I just…" the cat blushes a bit. "I was just in bed with him on Christmas Eve, thinking about how much I loved him and poof… I turned into a human," he says quietly.

"So if you love him so much why don't you let him know you're a real boy now and not just a cat?" Sam asks, shifting a little bit because his original reason for coming into the bathroom is starting to make itself known again.

"I was scared he wouldn't want me as a human," the cat says softly, opening his eyes to glance at Sam. "You're right when he says he has a fondness for animals. He isn't as fond of humans. Haven't you noticed that he doesn't really socialize with anyone outside of family and work? He doesn't go out with friends; he doesn't have any relationships with people. He occasionally goes out some nights then comes back in the morning smelling like sex and booze but that is it. One night stands at their place. He never brings strangers into his home."

Sam feels slightly ashamed that he hasn't noticed that.

"I don't even know if he would be accepting of love from the same gender," the cat says, sounding a bit sad.

Some of Sam's anger toward the cat disappears.

"He would," Sam says quietly, looking away from the cat when he turns his head to him, looking hopeful. "He doesn't know but uh… Back when he was in high school and I was in middle school I saw him kiss another guy," he said softly, squirming a bit under the Cat's gaze. "He was some tall, blond guy. My brother was waiting for me after school so we could go home and there was a guy with him. I was walking toward him and he hadn't seen me yet when the guy just leaned in and kissed him. And he kissed the guy back. It was… weird… at the time. But I didn't tell him I saw him. I figured he'd tell me and Dad when he was ready to let us know. He just… never did."

The cat is quiet and just holds his nose.

"What does he say about me… and my dad?" Sam finally asks after a stretch of silence. The cat shakes his head slowly and smiles just a little.

"If he wanted you to know he would have told you. Not his cat."

Sam slowly nods and looks away from the black haired, blue eyed man. Somehow the younger Winchester feels like he just tried to peek in his brother's diary or something. The cat just stands there for a moment, slowly pulling the bloodied tissues away from his face and lightly prodding at his nose.

"I think the bleeding has stopped," he says, glancing at Sam. They stand in silence until it gets awkward then the cat turns his back to the man and glances over his shoulder. "Good night, Sam." He changes again and slips out of cracked open bathroom door, then disappears into the hall.

Sam was quiet in the bathroom, just standing there for a moment and mulling things over before he finally used the toilet and went back to the couch to sleep.

**-Talk and songs from tongues of lilting grace, whose sounds caress my ear but not a word I heard could I relate, the story was quite clear. Oh, oh.-**

Sam wakes up, feeling something dragging over his stomach and tickling him. He wrinkled his nose and rolled over so that his front was pressed against the back of the couch. The drag and tickle sensation moved to his back and he squirmed a bit. The young man frowned and tossed an arm back; trying to brush away whatever was doing this to him.

"Stoppit, Dean…" he mutters, letting out a surprised yelp when he feels the tickle and drag disappear, only to be replaced by a cold nose to his hand. He spins around and stares, wide eyed at Domino and quiet chuckles, slowly growing in volume star to fill the room.

"Wow, Sammy… you weren't lying about having weird dreams if you were dreaming about me licking you. Perv," Dean states simply, smiling at Sam then nodding toward the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready. Rise and shine!" he says, turning to go back to the kitchen.

The older man is nervous, not that he will let his brother know. He's worried that at any moment Sam is going to break into tears or the whole realization that his life has been ripped up from the roots and changed forever, will come crashing down on him like a ton of bricks. He knows what it's like to lose someone you love. He remembers how it was after his mother died. But he doesn't know what to do for his brother. He hadn't known what to do for his father either. He remembers being little, finding his father crying in the darkness of their living room. Walking up to the man and wrapping his small arms around his waist as he cried on the couch. He remembers saying,_ "Don't worry, Daddy. Everything will be okay. I love you." _Dean also remembers that that had made his father cry even harder.

So for his brother he tries something different. He gets up early, realizes he needs to bathe the cat and redress his leg because it must have started bleeding in the night since there is blood on his little buddy's chest and stomach. Then he goes, makes his brother's favorite breakfast, and then lets his brother sleep until he thinks the food will be too cold by the time he wakes up. Then he puts some peanut butter on his brother's stomach and lets Domino wake him up.

Now Sam is following him into the kitchen and yawning. His hand dips under his shirt to scratch his stomach and then the young man pulls his hand back with a grimace. Dean bites back his laugh for now and sits down at the kitchen table, smiling when the cat jumps into his lap.

"Dean is this… Did you put peanut butter on me?" the man asks, eyes wide. Dean just grins impishly.

"Had to get Domino to lick you somehow, Sammy," he says, lifting his scrambled egg, grape jelly, and cheese sandwich. Sam just kind of stares at him and wrinkles his nose. He has always found Dean's choices in food questionable.

"You know you could've just done it yourself," the other man says, sitting down at the other place at the table, just taking notice of the chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream and chunks of strawberry on top.

He internally winces, thinking of what the cat said last night.

"Well that wouldn't have been any fun…" Dean says around a mouth full of egg, toast, cheese, and jelly. Sam shakes his head and plucks a piece of strawberry off his pancakes, watching as the Cat in Dean's lap, sniffs at the bacon on the human's plate. He can't help but laugh when he grabs one in his teeth and jumps off his brother.

"So… You feed the cat, take care of the cat when it's sick and let it steal your bacon… Why don't you just get him a collar and claim him already?" Sam asks before digging into his pan cakes. Dean blushes, watching the cat eating the bacon under the table.

"He doesn't want me to be his owner. I was going to keep him when I found him at first but he got out the door and left so I just assumed he didn't want to live with me. But that doesn't mean I can just leave him without food or anything so he comes by and when I get the chance we talk and in exchange I give him food and take care of him if he gets hurt," the young man said, taking another bite of his sandwich.

Sam watches the cat and cocks his head to the side thoughtful. Dean is almost half way through his sandwich when the phone rings; breaking the comfortable silence they had lapsed into. Dean got up and grabbed the phone on the wall near the oven.

"Hey," he says, leaning against the nearest counter and tilting his head back. "Yeah, yeah I can do that. Alright, I'll see you in a little while." He hangs up and sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I got to go, Sam. Bobby had to go get dad from a bar last night and they left his truck there. He called asking if I could come get him and take him to get it," he says, giving Sam a smile and heading for the door. "You'll be alright, right?" he calls, pausing at the door to pull on his boots.

"Yeah, Dean, I'll be fine," he says, getting up to watch his brother. The older Winchester smiles brightly and nods.

"Alright, thanks, Sammy. Could you walk the dogs?" he asks though he looks slightly uncertain. Sam doesn't like the fact that his brother is looking at him like he thinks that he might say no.

"Yeah, I can walk them. You don't want the cat getting out, right?" Dean shook his head in response and smiled.

"Nope, he needs to stay inside until his leg is better. Thanks Sammy, I'll be back soon!" he says, heading out the door and leaving his brother and pet inside.

Sam looks at the cat and the cat looks at Sam. The man lets out a sigh and sits back down at the table.

"Change and go put on some of my brother's clothes we need to talk and you're helping me with the dogs."

**-Guess who just got back today? Them wild-eyed boys that had been away haven't changed, haven't much to say but man, I still think them cats are crazy-**

A/n: The songs lyrics used as line breaks are from the following songs: A Cruel Angel's Thesis (English Translation of the lyrics), by Yoko Takahashi. Kashmir, by Led Zeppelin. The Boys Are Back in Town, by Thin Lizzy.****


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: More flashback, flash story stuff.

**-She was standing on the dock, trying to hit the moon with rocks. Along came a man with his cock in his hand. He said, 'What do you think?' She said, 'I think you stink.' Then she spit in his eye, said Bye-bye, and pushed him in the drink. Then she went to the pay shower and pumped quarters for an hour. Even though she made it, she still felt violated. Wrapped the soap on a rope around her throat, and said, 'Dear God I really hope you let me in heaven 'cause I'm only eleven and I've got nowhere to go.'-**

_He remembered when Marry died. He remembered his father yelling at him to take his brother and leave. He remembered the yelling and voices of his father and some stranger in their house. Dean remembered running out of the house with his little brother cradled to his chest. The squad cars pulled up, a woman came and crouched by him in his cowboy pajamas and his little heart beating out of his chest and she asked if he was alright, if he was hurt. He had shaken his head, his mop of hair waving wildly around his head as he did so._

_He wanted to know what was happening but he didn't know what to ask. He wanted his mommy and his daddy, not this strange woman that he had been presented with. Gunshots had startled him and he stared at the house with wide, terrified eyes. He had yelled for his father but made no move to run to the house, though his entire being vibrated with the want. But he had to keep Sammy safe. His father told him to take his brother and run. He had run all the way to the edge of his yard and stopped. He wasn't allowed to leave the yard on his own. _

_When his father was lead out of the house by a police officer he ran to them. His father dropped down to his knees and pulled his boys close, kissing the top of his oldest son's head and crying. Dean was confused and scared and he clung to his crying brother and his father. He wanted his mother. _

_Where was mommy?_

**_-"Life's too hard today," I hear ev'ry mother say. The pursuit of happiness just seems a bore. And if you take more of those, you will get an overdose, no more running to the shelter of a mother's little helper. They just helped you on your way, through your busy day.-_**

_After that night everything was different. Dean can't remember everything from back then but he remembered that the house was more sad, quiet. The food didn't taste as good. And his mommy was gone and grandpa hated Daddy and blamed him for it. _

_At first it could have been worse. John had thrown himself into taking care of his boys. They were his life now. They were the only thing in the world that he had that mattered at all because Mary was gone. He tried not to think about it. But at night when the boys were asleep, between the times that Sam woke him up, crying, he would think about it. He would think about Mary and the man who had killed her. _

_He wondered how long the man had been waiting to slip into his house, without his knowledge. He wondered why it had to be him and his Mary. Why couldn't it have been the family down the road? Then he would get sick with guilt for even coming close to wishing harm on his neighbors but he'd rather it be them than his wife. At night he would cry. He would sit on the couch and cry until his whole body ached because he couldn't go back up into their room. The room he shared with Mary, now his room, not theirs because Mary was gone. _

_But Dean didn't know about all that. _

_Dean knew that his father never stopped missing Mary, though, because he can remember when his father started drinking. It was when Sam was when Dean was around thirteen, when he was still young enough to need his father but old enough to take on some responsibility, help with Sammy, help cook, help clean. It was before Dean started really growing and filling out, when he looked a bit coltish and was still a bit awkward. _

_Dean remembered coming home one night after he had been out with the girl down the road. It was after she had kissed him and he remembered that she tasted like green apple jolly ranchers and he remembered that he had felt nothing except surprise. She was pretty with blond hair and soft brown eyes but she inspired no feelings of attraction or love in him. It was confusing, everything had been confusing since he turned thirteen. _

_He came home, and was greeted with the sight of his father, sitting on the couch and Dean could practically smell the alcohol from the door but he walked in, hovered over his father for a moment before gently shaking his shoulder. _

"_Hey, are you alright?" he had asked, earning a grunt and slowly opening brown eyes. His father lifted a hand and rubbed the side of his head, letting out a choked, _

"_Mary?" Dean's heart clenched as his father looked up at him with sad, blood shot eyes. It broke when the man looked up at him, caught his eyes, then lunged forward and wrapped his arms around him and started crying into his stomach. _

_Dean had laid his hands on his father's head, holding him close and running his fingers through his hair. He fought back his own tears and bit his lip. The young man closed his eyes and took in a deep shuddering breath, stroking the back of his father's head and running a hand over his back as the man cried. _

"_Don't worry. Everything will be alright," he whispered, "I love you." _

_His father's cries got louder and the man pulled his son closer and closer until he found himself letting out a surprised squeak as he stumbled forward and fell into his father's lap. The older man's hands came up and cupped his face and for a moment he felt scared. Then he felt his father's lips against his forehead, his stubble pricking his skin. _

"_Mary, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry…" John had mumbled, holding onto his son who looked oh so much like his mother and laying wet kisses over his forehead and nose and cheeks. _

_And Dean cried for his father because his pain was practically pouring out of him and his son was drowning in it. So he let his father hold him, and pepper his face with damp, whiskey scented kisses while he apologized over, and over again. The young man, when his father had finally broken into sobs again and buried his face in his boy's shoulder, gently ran his fingers through his father's hair and turned his head to kiss his father's cheek. _

"_It's okay, John. I still love you. Our boys love you. You have to take care of them for me," he said, hoping that it would bring his father some peace if he thought Mary had forgiven him. _

_But the older Dean got, the more Dad drank, the more Dean took over taking care of Sam._

**-And breezing through my Spanish springtime the keys to freedom, they fall to me, they're making me believe. That if we run mother wouldn't let us fall and if we go won't you take me down river, lay me on your shore and tell me dreams, my love.-**

A/n: Another chapter! The lyrics used as line breaks are from the following songs: Hadlock Padlcok, by Kimya Dawson. Mother's Little Helper, by The Rolling Stones. All On Our Own, by Midnight Youth.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Today's chapter is brought to you by the letter P for Pit Bull :D. Because I feel it needs to be said, Pit Bulls are some of the sweetest dogs I have ever encountered. I have been more scared of Labrador retrievers, cocker spaniels, and dachshunds than I have ever been of a Pit Bull. I have never been bitten by a Pit Bull. I have never met anyone who has been bitten by a Pit Bull. I have been bitten by cocker spaniels. My brother has been bitten by a dachshund, and I have been scared of being bitten by a Labrador.

**-If we offend we have good will, if we are crude, our measure's plain. Our true intent is your delight. It's merry, tragical, and brief... Oh Pyramus... Pyramus... Loved Thisby.-**

Dean loves Bobby's place. He loves the salvage yard with the old cars and he loves the house, despite the fact that it is covered in dust and more books than Dean thinks he has ever seen in his life. The Rottweiler on the porch jumps to his feet and raises cane as the Impala pulls up, a trail of dust from the drive way following the car as he pulls up to the house. Then when he gets out of the car the big, stocky dog runs at him, jumps up and starts trying to lick the skin right off his face. The man laughs and pushes the dog off, reaching down to scratch behind his ears some.

"What did I tell you about that?" he asks the dog who just lets out an almost indignant sounding whine and tilts his head to the side, looking up at Dean curiously.

The young man chuckles and heads up the stairs, knocking on the screen door before he lets himself in. He peers around, smiling because nothing much has changed since his last visit.

"Hey, Bobby, Dad? You two didn't kill each other yet did you?" he calls, heading toward the kitchen and smiling as he walks in to see the two men glaring at each other over coffee and eggs.

He doesn't mind Bobby and Dad's fights so much. They keep him out of it. Besides, they are both stubborn as old mules and he couldn't play peace maker if he wanted to. They'll just work things out in their own time.

"We haven't killed each other yet, boy but I'm sure as hell getting close to throttling that father of yours," Bobby said gruffly. John has a habit of rubbing people the wrong way. The only one he can't seem to ruffle is Dean.

"Well if you can just hold off on that urge for as long as it takes for me to get him in the car I'd be grateful," Dean says, though he lets out a sigh a moment later and rubs the back of his head. "Actually I've got some news. Uh… Well Sam's place burned down last night and-"

He doesn't really get the chance to finish because John is up on his feet in seconds and grabbing at Dean's shirt, pinning him to the wall. Some might be scared but Dean can see the little glimmer of terror deep in his father's eyes. His hands come up and he gently pulls his father's hands away from his shirt.

"Dean is Sam-"

"Sam's fine, Dad, he wasn't there when the place went up but… Well Jess was and she's…" he trails off momentarily and squeezes John's wrists. "I went and got Sam last night. He stayed with me tonight and he's still at my place now," he says quietly, watching his brother back away from him and sag with relief.

"How is Sam?" Bobby asks, a little worry and a lot of sadness tinting his voice.

"He… Well last night he cried a lot… He hasn't said anything about her this morning or anything, though," he says softly, picking at the skin around his thumbnail.

Everyone is silent after that, letting the heavy feeling of loss weigh on them and absorb.

-I know you since you were at twenty, and I was twenty, but though that some years from now a purple little, little lady would be perfect for a dirty, old, and useless clown.-

Sam thinks the man beside him, walking Domino looks sort of cute in Dean's clothes. Kind of like a little kid playing dress-up because everything Dean owns is too big for him. Even the dog he is walking seems too big. Domino is walking calmly by the man's left side, the older dog calm but happy to be outside. Remy is another story. The brindle pit is attempting to pull Sam along and succeeding in jerking him forward sometimes, the younger dog, that seems to be all limbs, is sniffing around bushes and trying to run up and meet everyone that they pass on the sidewalk. A few mothers yank their children away or cross over to the other side of the street when they see them coming.

They aren't even his dogs and Sam is a little offended by the action.

He knows that if Dean was here with him he'd be ranting about pit bulls being the sweetest dogs in the world and how people should really be scared of friggin' cocker spaniels because those little things are evil. The man never did get over their neighbor's dog biting him when he was younger, it seems.

He smiles some at that and glances over at the man at his side. He's wearing a white t-shirt and a red and black flannel number along with some jeans that would be falling off if it weren't for the belt he had on. Sam wrinkles his nose a little and cocks his head to the side.

"We need to give you a name," he finally says. It is the first thing that has been said on the walk outside of discussing who is walking which dog.

"Why?" the man asks, glancing at Sam and reaching down to scratch the back of Domino's head with his slightly long nails.

"Well what are you supposed to tell my brother your name is when you go and introduce yourself to him? Hi, I'm the cat that molests you in your sleep? I don't think that would go over with him too well."

The cat screws his face up and somehow Sam thinks if he was still a cat at the moment his ears would be flicked back or out to the side in confusion.

"But… I'm not going to be introducing myself to your brother," he states wondering if Sam has forgotten their talk in the bathroom that night. "And I don't molest your brother in his sleep."

"You want to," Sam says offhandedly, glancing at the scruffy man who is now blushing a bit. "Anyway I think you should. You love Dean, right? You'll never know if he could love you as a man when you're too scared to try… Besides, I think someone loving him would be good for Dean," he says quietly.

The cat looks up and watches his human's brother, his head tilting to the side curiously.

"I mean… Dad and I we love him. I think everyone who meets him loves him some, though. But I mean… You were right… about me and my dad and how we always look to Dean when something goes wrong. And he never says anything about it, never complains. He just drops whatever he's doing and he comes to help. He should complain, though. He should be pissed as hell but he isn't…"

"He seems to think his sole purpose in life is to be there for you and your father, I think," the cat says when Sam comes to a point where he's at a loss for words. The taller man looks down and bites his lip.

"But… he shouldn't. He should live for himself. He can't spend his whole life just living for me and Dad…" he says quietly, a little sadly even. "I… He just… I don't know. I want him to be happy." Sam finally says, though he feels like he should keep talking because he doesn't feel like what he has said makes much sense, or like he hasn't gotten to the point yet.

The cat stays silent and makes a turn so they are heading back toward Dean's house. They had taken the normal route that Dean did when he walked the dogs, just around the block. The silence stretches until they get to back to the house where they let the dogs out into the fenced in back yard.

"I want him to feel special and loved and... You love him, don't you? He deserves to be happy. What if you're the person to make him feel happy and special and loved? Don't you think that he deserves to feel like he is the center of someone's universe?" the young man asks the cat. They seriously need to get him a name. It is weird referring to a man as 'the cat' every time the man passes through Sam's head.

"He is already the center of my universe," the cat says with a shrug, leaning on the gate that they had sent the dogs, through and reaching over to scratch the spot on Domino's flank.

"But he doesn't know that because the only way you appear to him is a cat!" Sam says with exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose. This is just going in circles.

"Do you really think that there is a chance he could love me?" the man asks, his blue eyes focusing intently on him, trying to search out any sorts of lies that Sam might be spinning. Instead the mop-haired man nods eagerly. With a sigh the man relents. "Fine. What shall my name be, then?"

**-If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down in a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, send me away to the words of a love song.-**

Dean comes home, drops his keys in the bowl on the table by the door, kicks off his boots then smiles when Domino trots up to meet him, followed by the cat who rubs up against his legs, purring so loudly and hard that the man can feel it in his legs every time the cat brushes past. He loves his animals. He looks up, sees Sam lying on the couch, watching TV. Dean wonders how long his brother is going to be like this. Not that he prefers seeing him crying and wallowing in the pain of loss but the way his brother doesn't seem to be acknowledging the change anymore worries him a little.

"Hey Dean, walked the dogs. You need to do some leash training with Remy, though. I think people get scared when she comes running at them with the intention of licking them until the flesh falls off their faces," Sam points out and Dean huffs, pouting a little as he moves over to his couch and sits down on his brother, making the man grunt.

"That blond bitch and her spawn cross the road every time they see me with the dogs out," he huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. The man was not fond of the woman just a few houses down. Her name was Ruby and everything about her rubbed Dean the wrong way, especially the way she acted about his dogs. "Remy and Domino wouldn't hurt a damn hair on her or her kid's head. Remy just wants to share the love, that's all," he pouts, getting up when his brother starts trying wriggle out from under him. He settles back down on the couch and crosses his arms over his chest.

Sam smiles some because his brother's little rant makes him happy. The cat jumps up into Dean's lap and purrs as he settles down. The scowl on the man's face slowly leaves and he reaches down to rub the cat's stomach, slightly calloused fingers gently massaging the small animal's chest. They sit in silence for a while, watching a game on the TV.

"You okay, Sam?" Dean finally asks, looking over at the young man who gives him a slightly surprised look. "I mean you know I'm not one for chick-flick moments and stuff but if you need to talk," he pauses to pick up the cat under his front legs and thrust him in Sam's direction, his bottom swinging as he does so. "The cat and I will listen…"

Sam smiles some at his brother's slight awkwardness and lets out a soft sigh, gently taking the cat from Dean and settling it on his lap.

"It… It feels like everything from last night is a dream. Like, I feel I can still go back and everything's gonna be fine, you know?" he looks down at the cat who mewls at him and gets up on his hind legs, front paws on his chest as he leans up to lightly butt his head against Sam's chin. The man finds the action rather endearing since they don't really seem to get along that well. He gently scratches a finger under the cat's chin, earning a pleased purr.

Dean slowly nods, not looking at his brother.

"It'll probably be like that for a while," he said softly, chancing a glance at Sam to find him rubbing behind the cat's ears.

"What was it like for you, when mom died?" Sam asks tentively, keeping his eyes on the cat. Dean draws in a deep breath and closes his eyes.

"Kind of the same, I guess… The day after it happened… I just sort of expected to go down stairs and se mom, making breakfast and everything. She wasn't. Dad was there, trying to make those apple pancakes that mom used to make for me," he blushes a bit and smiles. "I eat them but told him that Mommy makes them better. I think he almost started crying when I said that… But he just sort of choked it back and said, 'Mommy won't be here to make pancakes any more so you'll just have to forgive Dad since he can't do it as well.' When I asked why she couldn't do it he told me because she was up in heaven, watching over us. Then I told him that she was probably laughing at him because he burned the pancakes," he laughs quietly and bites his lip, fingers twitching as he picks at his jeans.

Domino lets out a huff from the other side of the room as he gets up and trots over, coming to press himself between the V of dean's legs and lay his head on his owner's thigh. The man smiles softly and gently rubs behind the dog's spotted ear.

"He laughed at that. It… It didn't really register with me that she wouldn't be coming back until her funeral, when they were lowering that box into the ground and I realized… she was in there," he looks down and closes his eyes, drawing in a deep breath and gently squeezing the dog's head. The cat mewls, jumping up onto the back of the couch from Sam's lap and stalking across so that he can nudge the side of Dean's head with his nose.

"You'll just have to take things one day at a time, Sammy. One day it'll hurt less. Until then, though. I'll be there for you, you know I'll take care of you. What else are big brothers good for?" he asks with a smile.

Sam as to try not to flinch at those words because he thinks that deep down Dean is really asking, 'What else am I good for?' Instead, Sam smiles and lets out a soft, quiet laugh.

"I know Dean. You're always taking care of me," he says and Dean smiles brightly, feeling that his worth as a human has been confirmed because he takes care of his brother.

Sam tries to shake off the depressing thoughts.

"Hey, are you working tonight, Dean?" Sam asks, tilting his head to the side. The young man blinks, then nods, and then looks a bit worried.

"Yeah but I can take a night off. Ellen will understand, Jo can cover for me. I-"

"Dean! Stop. Calm down. If you weren't working I was just going to ask to go to Wal*Mart so that I can get some clothes since… Well… All of mine." He trails off and Dean gives him a sympathetic look.

"You can take the Impala. I'll get Ash to give me a ride. He owes me one, anyway. But, if you hurt my baby I will kill you," he says, eyes narrowed.

Sam laughs at his brother's protectiveness of the car and raises a hand. "I'll be careful with her, I promise. You know I can always wait until a night when you're off…"

"Nah. You need clothes, Sammy. Can't have you lounging around in the same thing every day. You'll stink up the place. It's hard enough keeping this place smelling nice with two dogs," Dean replies, getting up to head to the kitchen. "What do you want for lunch?"

Yeah. Dean is always looking after him.

**-My mother says that rain is angels who are crying up in heaven. And I believe her because when sad things happen it starts raining. It's been raining. It's been raining for a while now. It's been raining at least forty days. And I've been crying since the first time someone I loved passed away.-**

"Alright. I'll see you later, Sammy. Remember, be careful with my baby. Your dinner is in the oven," Dean calls over his shoulder, flinching as he hears Ash laying on the horn again.

"See ya, Dean," Sam calls from the kitchen, the young man slipping into the living room to watch through the window as Dean is driven away by Ash. He waits and then when he is sure that Dean won't be coming back for anything he calls over his shoulder.

"Alright, change and put on some clothes. We're going to Wal*Mart," he calls, moments later the cat walks in, straightening the shirt he is borrowing from Dean for now, the same one as before.

"I think I thought of a name," he says, coming up to stand next to Sam, the man rocks back on his heels and cocks his head to the side. "I want to be called Castiel."

"Castiel?" Sam perks a brow and looks at the other man somewhat confused. The cat, now Castiel nods.

"Yes. The name of the angel of Thursday," the angel says with a smile.

"Yeah, I know it is in a book about angels, which I am now suspicious thinking Dean took from me. Why Castiel?" he asks, perking a brow. The man shrugs.

"Why not?" he asks, his head tilting to the side as it seemed to do quite often when he wasn't sure of Sam's reasoning for things. Sam just pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You know that is a kinda weird name, right?" Sam asks, dragging his hand down his face and then looking at the other man who just shrugs.

"I'll tell people I come from a religious family."

**-Drop of a hat she's as willing, as playful as a pussy cat. Then momentarily out of action, out of gas to drive you wild, wild. She's out to get you. She's a Killer Queen, gunpowder, gelatine, dynamite with a lazer beam, guaranteed to blow your mind any time.-**

A/n: So yes. . My love for Pit Bulls bled into this story. Anyway! The lyrics used for line breaks are from the following songs: Pyramus and Thisby, as preformed by Zelda Williams and Parker Croft in the film Were the World Mine. If I Die Young, by The Band Perry. It's Been Raining, by Kimya Dawson. Killer Queen, by Queen.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: So... I am surprised at the amount of reviews I'm getting for this story. I really didn't think that it would be this well liked. . Not that I mind. COMMENT AWAY! I'm just pleasantly surprised. ^^

**-Back in the womb it's much to real. In pumps life that I must feel but can't look forward to reveal, look to the time when I'll live.-**

_Bobby met Dean when he was sixteen years old. _

_But Bobby met John first. They had met in a bar and bonded over the loss of their wives. On occasion they would meet by chance at a bar they would both occasionally frequent. There they would talk and fight… Sometimes it seemed they did the second more than the first. Bobby knew that John had kids. The man talked about them every time they saw each other Sam and Dean seemed the center of that man's universe. _

_It was a fateful night when John had gotten so falling down drunk that Bobby couldn't let the man attempt driving home on his own with all good conscience. So he had gotten John to his car, took the keys from the man and drove him home. That is when he met Dean. _

_Bobby had helped John stumble drunkenly into his house and there had been Dean, groggily lifting his head from the pillow on the couch to see what the noise was. As soon as the boy saw his father hanging off a slightly older bearded man he had been on his feet, helping him get John down on the couch. Neither had said anything at first. Bobby watched as the boy got his father's boots off with practiced ease and tucked him down into the couch, dodging the man's hands as he mumbled his Dead wife's name and apologized. _

"_Dad, it's me, Dean. Dad, Mom's dead. You know that. She doesn't blame you, though." _

_Those were the first words that Bobby heard Dean say to his father who had let out a pathetic whimper and slowly settled down into an alcohol induced sleep. Then the young man had smiled somewhat sheepishly at Bobby and rubbed the back of his neck. _

"_Sorry if he was any trouble. He gets a little bit drunk sometimes usually someone calls for me to come get him. Thanks for bringing him home," he said, biting the corner of his lip. _

"_It's fine, kid," Bobby had said, looking around the house quietly. It was surprising to him how clean the place was. His own house had gotten a bit grimy and covered in dust and books since his wife died. "You mind if I use your phone, call me a cab? Drove your dad's car over here." _

_Dean had looked surprised at that and quickly shook his head. "You don't have to do that I can drive you back, least I can do since you brought Dad home," he had said, moving around Bobby and grabbing his father's keys off the floor where John had dropped them. _

_He already had a pair of sneakers and a leather jacket on and Bobby guessed that the boy had been waiting for someone to call and say his dad needed someone to get him. The older man had wanted to decline the offer but the look on Dean's face stopped him. He was so eager to repay him for helping his dad out that he couldn't say no. So he just grunted and went back outside, followed by Dean who bounded over to the Impala. Bobby slid into the passenger's side while Dean eagerly got behind the wheel and started up the car. _

"_How do you go get your dad from the bar if you don't have another car?" Bobby asked after looking quietly around the yard. Dean just shrugged. _

"_I walk. It's not that far away. Besides, my Dad needs me I can't just leave him there," he explained, smiling faintly, though Bobby thought there was something a little sad about it. He didn't say anything, though. _

"_And do you really think it's smart to be givin' some stranger a ride like this?" he asked, curious. Dean kept smiling and simply shrugged. _

"_If you were going to do something to me you would say something like that and make me suspicious of you. Besides," and here the boy's eyes glinted with pride and he sat up a bit straighter, "my dad was in the Marine's. He's been teaching me to fight. He drinks less when he has something to do so…" his voice trailed off and he bit his lip. _

"_You think you could take me on, boy?" Bobby asked and Dean just smiled a little and reached down to push the jacket he was wearing away from his hip. His hand came back into Bobby's line of sight and in it was a KA-BAR tactical knife. IT caught the moonlight as Dean laid his hand on his thigh, still holding the knife. _

"_I think I stand a chance," he said calmly, staring at the road. _

"_You ever use that on someone?" the older man asked just as calmly._

_Dean's lips twitched and he nodded. Bobby didn't ask any more, not really sure he wanted to know what circumstances the boy had been in to have to use that. The rest of the ride was silent and Dean didn't put the knife away. When they got back to the bar Bobby glanced at Dean who was watching him. He turned in his seat and offered the boy his hand. _

"_Name's Bobby Singer." _

_Dean smiled and took the man's hand. _

"_Dean Winchester." _

**_-Standin' in the sunlight, laughin', hidin' behind a rainbow's wall, slippin' and a-slidin' all along the waterfall with you, my brown eyed girl.-_**

_After that Bobby made slightly more of an effort to befriend John. _

_Though it was more for Dean's sake than John's at first he eventually became the other man's friend. He would bring him home from bars when he was drunk off his ass. He would help tune up the Impala and taught Dean about cars and eventually he became a regular face at the dinner table on Sundays and all major holidays. _

_Bobby had gotten to know the boys and care about them just as much as he would've cared for his own boys if he had any. _

_He would bring Sam books and he brought the boys a puppy when he found a littler of them hiding away in his scrap yard. And even though he cared about both boys he had a soft spot for Dean. Because Dean always seemed just a little more tired than everyone else, always seemed to be spreading himself a little too thin trying to take care of his small family. _

_Bobby always worried that one day it'd get to be too much._

**-I've been through the desert on a horse with no name, it felt good to get out of the rain. In the desert you can remember your name, 'cause their ain't no one for to give you no pain.-**

A/n: Yes... Bobby came out as a bit of a creeper in this but he is just concerned for Dean because he feels that he's too trusting, that's all. . Anyway, the lyrics used as line breaks are from the following songs: One, by Metallica. Brown Eyed Girl, by Van Morrison. A Horse With No Name, by America.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Oh noes! I am starting to catch up with the chapters I have already written. xD Crap. I am going to have to step up the writing for this one and finish American Woman before I forget about it. lol

**-Take me down to the Paradise City where the grass is green and the girls are pretty. Oh, won't you please take me home?-**

Castiel and Sam just sort of stare at the clothes. One of them seems curious and the other a bit apprehensive. He needn't be, though, because a beat later and Castiel slipped between the racks and started looking at pants. Sam shifts a little awkwardly.

"So you know what you're looking for?" he asks, watching as the other man fingers a pair of black slacks. He turns his blue eyes up to Sam and nods.

"Yes. It isn't like this is the first time that I've played dress up with your brother's clothes. I have an idea of what kinds of clothing I like and the ones I don't," he says, pausing as he picks up the pants he was fondling. "I do not, however, know what size I am…"

Sam laughs at that and moves behind the other man, flipping up the back of the shirts he is wearing so that he can take a peek at the size of his brother's jeans. Castiel seems a bit startled by the sudden interest in his back side but says nothing about it and just glances over his shoulder at Sam suspiciously. After all he wasn't entirely sure what was going on. After checking his brother's jeans he checked the pants that Castiel was holding and shrugged a shoulder.

"I'd go down one more size," he says, patting the man's back. With a little shrug he swaps the slacks in his hand for another pair that is a smaller size, then he drifts over to shirts and Sam watches, occasionally looking for clothes of his own.

"After this can we eat?" the other man pipes up, looking at Sam with his head tilted. The taller of the two shrugs.

"Sure… I guess you would be hungry since the only thing you've had to eat today was what was left of Dean's breakfast," he says, plucking up a shirt. "What do you want?"

"I like cheese burgers."

Sam's head snaps up and he looks at Castiel with wide eyes.

Castiel looks back and scowls.

"If you ask me to say, 'I can haz cheezburger?' I will hit you…."

"You know about…"

"I know of the LOLCats… I am not one of them."

Sam just stares for a moment like he wants to say something.

"Does that mean my brother looks at LOLCats? "

"That means your brother looks at LOLCats on occasion, yes."

Sam cackles and Castiel watches him warily. When Sam finally calms down the other man seems to have gotten quite an accumulation of clothes. Smiling, Sam wanders around to get a few of his own. His eyes are half lidded and his sides are sore from laughing but he's having a surprising amount of fun.

"Jess would love this," he says with a quiet chuckle, though it slowly dies down and he looks a little sad as he pauses and just stares at the shirt in his hands.

Castiel watches the taller man for a moment then sidles up beside him and idly shifts through shirts. He isn't really looking for anything anymore, though.

"She would?" he asks, not looking up at the man but tilting his head just slightly, like he's trying to hear Sam better. The taller man nods and smiles some.

"Yeah… She'd have fun dressing you up and trying to get you and Dean together. She would say that maybe after she and I got married that maybe Dean would let her take care of me and he could go find himself someone to settle down with."

His voice is soft and after a moment he closes his eyes tightly takes a deep breath through his nose. A hand comes up to gently rub a circle in the middle of his back. Surprised, Sam turns to look at the man at his side.

"Good-bye may seem like forever, farewell, it's like end, but in my heart's a memory, and there you'll always be," Castiel says quietly. Sam wrinkles nose just a bit and cocks his head to the side.

"What?" he asks, the words sounded familiar but he couldn't quite place them. Castiel smiles.

"It's from The Fox and the Hound. Your brother told me about it. Sometimes when he thinks about your mother he hums the melody that goes with it. He says it makes him feel better."

Sam quietly hums the little tune then smiles a bit.

It makes him feel a little better too.

**-I'm sittin' at a bar on the inside, waiting for my ride on the outside. She broke my heart in the trailer park, so I jacked the keys to her fucking car, crashed that piece of shit, and then stepped away.-**

Harvelle's Roadhouse is not a place for young people, looking to get drunk and party. It doesn't see new faces too often. The Roadhouse is a place for regulars and Dean can name everyone there at the moment. Because The Roadhouse is the kind of place where the bartender actually talks to you while you drown your sorrows. There are tables placed around the room, far enough apart so that people can be mostly alone, even if the room is crowded. Pool tables and dart boards are in the back with a lone Juke Box that probably hasn't been updated since the late seventies. And then there is the bar.

Dean is wiping down its surface almost lovingly, wearing a black t-shirt with 'Harvelle's Roadhouse' across the front. There are two people sitting there, on nursing a beer and the other at tumbler of whiskey. There are a few other people scattered around the room but they are the same faces that Dean sees almost every night he works. So because of this, and because, as said before, Harvelle's Roadhouse is not a place that frequently sees new faces, when Ellen comes up to the bar, with a dark haired, scruffy faced, blue eyed strangers wearing slacks, and a white shirt with a tan trench coat draped over his arm up to the bar Dean is surprised.

"Hey, Dean. This is Castiel. He's new and town and needs a job so he's going to be waiting tables with Jo. Can you take care of him until I can find her?" Ellen asks. The man behind the bar gives his most charming smile and leans over it some.

"Sure I can, Ellen. Jo might be in the kitchen with Ash," he says, looking at the newcomer who is apparently watching him.

"Thanks, kid," Ellen replies, leaving the two young men staring at each other.

Dean is the first to break the silence, smiling winningly at Castiel, offering him his hand.

"Well my name's Dean. We don't get new people that often, where are you from?"

"Nowhere special," Castiel replies, taking Dean's hand and smiling back. He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror behind the bar and thinks that he's doing a fairly good job at looking normal considering the fact that his heart seems to have jumped up to his throat.

He feels nervous; this is the first time he's really spoken to Dean before. It feels strange knowing that you see a person every day and know so much about them when they are looking at you and treating you like an absolute stranger. Castiel wonders, for a moment, if a stalker feels this way if they meet the person they have been following.

"Nowhere special, eh?" It isn't an answer that Dean had been expecting but that's alright. He can respect a man who likes his privacy. So he doesn't dig for a real answer but he does pull his hand back after they shake and motion to one of the stools in front of him. "Sit down, we'll know when Ellen finds Jo. So, Castiel from nowhere special… What are you doing here? There isn't a whole lot to see around here," he says, still leaning on the bar and smiling as he talks to the other man.

"I like it here. I feel like I can find what I'm looking for," Castiel says, still looking at Dean.

It isn't quite a stare or a leer or anything that makes him truly uncomfortable. It's just a look. It makes him feel noticed; like the man in front of him is really paying attention to him and that makes a little heat creep into his face. Castiel smiles slightly when he notices the slight darkening of his human's cheeks. He decides that he likes making Dean blush.

"And just what are you looking for?" Dean asks, trying to meet the intense blue eyes watching him with his mossy green ones.

When he does it feels like a tiny shock as he gets that tingling down his spine, butterflies in his stomach feeling. He can't help but shyly lower his eyes a bit. Of course he tries to play it off, looking down at the bar as he starts to wipe it down with his little towel again.

"I'll know it when I see it," the other man states smoothly and considering how his heart is hammering he thinks that's quite an achievement.

"Well you see anything you like yet?" Dean realizes that's dangerously close to flirting but he can't help but say it. Castiel smiles more fully and the bartender's heart skips a beat and hums but doesn't really answer.

"Dean," Ellen came out of the back of the bar, looking frustrated and a bit worried. "She ran off again I can't find her anywhere, can you," she motions to Castiel and Dean smiles knowingly.

"Ash and I can hold down the fort," he says, waving a hand to the woman who gives him an almost grateful look and heads back into the kitchen. Dean looks to Castiel who is still watching him.

"So does this mean I'm not getting my training done tonight?" the blue eyed man asks with a faintly amused smile.

"Nah, you'll get it done. Just means you're stuck with me, I'm afraid. Jo's got a serious case of wanderlust and tends to take off every now and again. It worries the hell out of her mother but she always ends up back here," he says, with a little shrug. "Anyway, I used to wait tables here until I turned twenty-one and could work behind the bar. This is usually about as wild as it gets," he says motioning around the room.

Castiel followed the motion of his hand. There really weren't that many people there, most everyone was just quietly drinking or eating.

"So really all you have to do is keep an eye on whose drinks are getting low and who needs food or needs their plates taken away. So just keep your orders straight and know who you're serving. If I am completely honest you would probably get more money working an earlier shift or at a different place. Like I said we don't get new people often. It's usually just regulars," he continues. Castiel just smiles very slightly.

"I feel like you're trying to get rid of me, now," the man teases, making Dean look at him, a bit startled. He opens his mouth to start denying the accusation when Castiel cuts him off again. "But I'm not that easy to get rid of, besides, I think I like it here," he says, giving Dean another smile.

Dean is momentarily struck dumb by the other man's smile because it seems real, for one. It isn't like a polite smile you send someone's way to let them know you you're listening or something like that. It is a real, warm smile and the young man feels like Castiel's been saving it, just for him. Then he feels foolish for the thought and bites the inside of his cheek, ducking his head just a bit.

"Well then you're going to have to-"

"Hey, boy, give me another," the man with the now empty whisky tumbler says.

"You're going to have to get to know everyone… We'll start with him," Dean says, smiling apologetically at the man across the bar from him. "That is Rufus. Surly guy, keeps to himself. Only drinks Johnny Walker Blue," he says as he pours the older man a drink then takes it over to him. "There you go Rufus."

"'Bout damn time…" the man said, but Dean just smiled anyway and moved back to Castiel.

"He's not so bad once you get to know him. Alright, now, ya see that guy over there in the corner, the one with his laptop? That's Chuck. He's one of those starving artist… alcoholic writer types. He's nice, a little squirrely and easy to startle, though, so don't come up to him from behind."

Dean is motioning to a man in the corner with a decent beard and disheveled appearance. There are some questionable stains on his shirt and Castiel is half sure that he is wearing a house coat or a bathrobe at the moment. Dean's chuckle gets his attention and he blushes a bit himself when he turns and sees that the object of his affections has been watching him.

"Ignore the way he dresses. The rest of us do. The blond over there, the one staring at chuck, her name is Becky. She's kind of eccentric… She writes Fanfiction for Chuck's books I think she nearly pissed herself with glee when she found out that he comes to this bar."

Becky is blond, somewhat pretty and staring at Chuck with the craziest look in her eyes that Castiel has ever seen on a person. She is just staring, picking at a basket with a burger and fries in it, though she isn't eating the food as much as she is tearing it to shreds, a notebook and a pen sitting on the table beside it. He hops that his gazing at Dean looks nothing like hers gazing at Chuck.

"She's nice enough, though. Now the guy in the back, near the pool tables, that is Gabriel. Be careful and when he leaves check absolutely everything you have seen him touch. He has a tendency to prank people. It's usually harmless but quite annoying," Dean continues, motioning to another man who is fairly short and has curly dirty blond hair slicked back on his head. He is already suspiciously twisting a salt shaker in his hands.

Dean continues to point people out to Castiel, like the redhead in the corner. Her name is Anna, a sweet girl but a bit paranoid. She doesn't come in to drink much but she likes it here because it is quiet and no one bothers her. There is a short, balding man in a suit who seems more jovial than most others in the room. His name is Crowley and Dean warns that the man is a bit snarky. He also cautions that Crowley might playfully flirt with Castiel because apparently Castiel is cute.

Dean ducks his head and blushes when he lets that slip out and the scruffy blue eyed man just smiles.

He tells the other man about Ash who is a genius with computers and usually just stays back in the kitchen and cooks with Ellen. Sometimes he does small repairs around The Roadhouse, and on rare occasions that he enjoys quite a bit, he gets to throw people out of it. Ash likes to fight and sometimes, rare as it is since everyone here usually keeps to themselves, he and Dean get to break up a fight or two.

Dean tells Castiel about Ellen and how she runs a tight operation here with such few staff but she's fair and motherly in a way.

And he gives Castiel a nickname.

He calls him Cas.

Cas, Cas, Cas!

And of course, Castiel loves it.

After he is through with the introductions Dean hands him a tray, puts a drink on it and tells him to take it to Chuck. Chuck always seems to be surprised when he reaches the bottom of his glass because he really hasn't been paying attention. When Cas brings him his new drink he is a bit startled. Because Cas isn't Jo, Ellen, Ash, or Dean. But he gives a friendly if shaky smile and takes his new drink, Cas takes away the old glass and takes it back to Dean who smiles and tells him that everyone will get used to him if he sticks around long enough.

**-My ear should catch your voice, my eye your eye. My tongue should catch your tongue's sweet melody, my tongue your tongue, were the world mine. And I shall sing that they shall hear that I am not, I am not afraid. I am not… afraid-**

It is the end of shift, the bar is closing and Cas has noticed something that he very much enjoys. He is the only one, who when they smile at Dean, make him duck his head and blush and give a shy little 'aw shucks' grin. He can't honestly say he expected this sort of reaction but he is thoroughly enjoying it.

"Hey, goodnight, Cas," Dean calls as the man dons his trench coat and gets ready to leave.

Dean is stacking chairs on top of tables and helping to clean up as the bar closes.

"Goodnight, Dean," he replies, heading for the door again.

"By the way, love the trench coat," the other man says just before Cas gets a chance to leave. The man smiles a bit more and shakes his head, pushing through the doors so that he can get a head start and make it home before Dean.

"See you tomorrow, Dean," he calls before the door shuts, leaving the young man grinning as he watches the door.

"Oh, you've got it bad," Ellen pipes up, picking up a chair and putting it on top of its table. Dean spins to look at her and blushes, grabbing his own chair and pouting a bit.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he mutters, refusing to meet her eyes.

"It's been one night and you've been staring at him all night, don't try to deny it, either," the older woman says, leaving no room for argument. Dean still looks the woman up and down, wondering just how she knew that seeing as she has been in the back for most of the night.

"He's the new guy, I had to keep an eye on him, make sure he was doing his job," he says as an excuse, a flimsy one.

"And the reason you're practically blushing and giggling every time he looks at you?"

"I don't giggle…"

"I bet you want to. Anyway, this isn't a bad thing. You need to find someone and settle down, anyway," Ellen says, leaning on one of the chairs and just staring at Dean as he let out a sigh and gives her a sad look.

"I can't right now, Ellen. Jess just died. I can't leave Sam to go chase some pretty-boy waiter," he says, worrying his lower lip and continuing to stack up the chairs.

"You know every time I bring this up there's something that makes it so you can't go and find someone to make you happy. You know it can't always be about your dad and your brother, Dean," she chides gently, more gently than she would with anyone else.

But she's got a soft spot for Dean.

**-So excuse me forgetting but these things I do, you see I've forgotten if they're green or their blue. Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean is yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen.-**

A/n: Another chapter up but that means that I'm going to have to get started on more pretty quickly if I don't want to fall behind! x_x Anyway, the lyrics used as line breaks are from the following songs: Paradise City, by Guns 'n' Roses. Bartender Song (Sittn' at a Bar), by Rehab. Were The World Mine, as preformed by Tanner Cohen and Nathaniel David Becker, in the film, 'Were The World Mine'. Your Song, by Elton John.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Oh no! D: I have ran out of pre-written chapters... So my uploads might come more slowly since I actually have to write them out rather than just have them all stock piled up and ready for use... Anyway, hope you like this chapter. .

**-She's got eyes of the bluest skies, as if they thought of rain. I hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain. Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place where as a child I'd hide and pray for the thunder and the rain to quietly pass me by.-**

_Ellen has known Dean since he was a wee thing. Her husband was friends with John and Ellen became friends with Mary. She had been one of the first people to see Dean after he got brought home from the hospital. John had looked every inch the proud father and Mary had been happily cradling a small wriggling bundle in his arms cooing softly at him while he wrapped his tiny fingers in her golden hair. _

_Even as a baby Dean had a smile for everyone. He didn't cry often and Ellen swore he had to be one of the easiest babies in the world. She and Mary would visit with each other, Dean in tow and he wouldn't fuss for anything. He would sit and coo and giggle. The only time he'd let out a little wail or whimper is if he needed to be fed or changed. If he wanted his momma's attention he'd get it by letting out a particularly loud squeal or pulling her hair a little. _

_As he got older that stopped. _

_He easily found ways to entertain himself and if he wanted Mary's attention he would just crawl up into her lap or snuggle up into her side. He was always quiet and sweet and you would've had to have a heart made of stone to say you didn't love him. _

_She remembered when they brought Sam home, too. Ellen and William had come to see John, Mary, Dean, and new, little Sam after they got home from the hospital and she can never remember seeing Dean happier than he was while holding his baby brother in his lap. He let Sam wrap his small fingers around one of his own and leaned down to kiss his chubby little cheek before handing him back to his mother. _

_Six months later when Mary was killed Ellen thought that Dean, sitting on the couch and holding his little brother close, telling him about their mother and how neither of them could ever forget her she thought it was the saddest thing that she'd ever seen. _

**_-When I go for a drive I like to pull off to the side of the road and run and jump into the ocean in my clothes. I'm smaller than a poppy seed inside a great, big bowl and the ocean is a giant that could swallow me whole. So I flip to my back and I float and I sing, 'I am grounded, I am humbled, I am one with everything.'-_**

_One night, after she had Jo, William had called from The Roadhouse and he told her to go check on Sam and Dean because he thought he saw John stumbling into their bar, already drunk. So Ellen got Jo in the truck and drove over to check on Sam and Dean. She couldn't believe John would just leave his boys alone like that, especially after what happened to Mary. _

_When she got there Sam answered the door, the six year old smiling bright and calling out to his brother, _

"_Dean! Aunt Ellen is here!" _

_He bounded toward the kitchen and Ellen followed. She was surprised to find a twelve year old Dean gnawing at his lip while he stared at a little index card, one from Mary's box of recipes. The box sat open, the dark brown and orange floral print standing out against the light colored counters. Dean had a pot of elbow macaroni on the stove and another of broccoli behind it. It looked like he was in the middle of measuring out the ingredients for the cheese sauce for his mother's creamy macaroni and cheese. _

_He looked up at her and seemed just as surprised as she was. _

"_What are you doing here?" he asked and Ellen gently put Jo on the ground, she had carried her in, and pushed her toward Sam. _

"_You two go play I need to talk to Dean for a minute," she said, gently urging them out of the kitchen. She waited until she heard the screen door clatter shut and saw the children make an appearance in the yard through the window over the sink. _

"_Dean what are you doing?" she asked, watching as he wiped a hand across his face, leaving a line of flower over the bridge of his nose, obscuring his freckles. _

"_Making diner, Sam was getting hungry," he said, shuffling his feet a little bit, like he was nervous. "I haven't made macaroni and cheese before. I didn't think that it would be this… floury…" he said and it almost sounded like an apology for the flower scattered across the counter and over his clothes. _

"_Where's your dad?" she asked, moving to take Dean's place at the stove, gently herding him out of the way and taking over the making of the cheese sauce. _

_Dean let her and backed up some, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. _

"_I donno. He said he'd be back," the young boy said, peering up at Ellen who was biting the inside of her cheek to keep her anger in check. The next time she saw John he would wish she hadn't. _

"_When did he say he'd be back?" she asked, not quite looking at Dean but glancing in his direction. He shrugged and started to clean up the mess he had made with the flour. _

"_He didn't say. He just said he'd come back," he said. _

_Oh yes. John would wish he had never met her. _

_Ellen finished cooking for the boys and got Dean outside and playing with Jo and Sam before she snatched up the phone and called her husband. She told him to get John home, now because the boys were alone. She didn't mention that she and John were going to have a talk once she got her claws in him but she figured that William knew that was going to happen. _

_She called the kids in to come eat and as they were tromping into the house William rolled up with John who stumbled out of the car and started climbing drunkenly up the steps. Before he got a chance to go inside, though, Ellen put a hand on his chest and guided him off to the side of the porch, glaring at him. _

"_What the hell do you think you're doing Winchester? Just leaving those boys alone so you can go get drunk? After what happened to Mary? I wouldn't let those boys out of my sight. What are you thinking?" she asks harshly. He just looks at her drunkenly and leans back a little bit. _

"_They were fine. Dean was here. He wouldn't let anything happen to Sam," the man said. He sounded fine but Ellen could smell the whiskey on his breath and she curled her lip. _

"_Dean shouldn't have to be here alone, making diner for his little brother, John. That is your job. You are the father, now grow a pair and act like it," she practically growled. _

_She turned away to go into the house then turned back and stormed back to him, hauling back to punch him square in the nose. The man, who hadn't been expecting it let out a yelp of pain and reached up to hold his nose, eyes wide as he stared at her. That sobered him up fast. _

"_If I hear about you wandering around town getting drunk off your ass again you will wish you never met me, John Winchester." _

_William gave him a look that bore no sympathy but fished a handkerchief out of his pocket and gave it to the man so he could press it against his bleeding nose. _

"_I could've told ya that would happen, John…" he said, shaking his head. The man ran his hand through his hair and looked at his friend. "You might have been in the marines but that woman's string you up by your toes and skin you alive if you mistreat those boys. She loves them to death," he warned before following his wife. _

_John came in once he got his nose under control and when he sat down at the table with the other five Sammy had jumped up to greet his father, wrapping his small arms as far as they would go around his middle and pressing his head into the man's chest. _

"_Welcome home, Daddy," he said, grinning brightly up at him and it nearly broke John's heart. He knew he was in the wrong. The man ran his hand through his youngest son's hair and smiled softly. _

"_Hey, kiddo, did you behave for your big brother?" he asked, voice wavering just slightly. _

"_Mmhmm!" Sam hummed, going back to his seat because he was still hungry and the food on his plate was calling to him. _

"_Hey dad," Dean said shyly, wrapping his legs around the legs of his chair. John smiled. _

"_Hey, Dean, food smells good," he praised and Dean ducked his head shyly. _

"_Aunt Ellen helped," he said quietly, but there was a pleased little smile on his face. _

_Ellen was simply glaring at John the whole time and when their eyes locked over the table John flinched. _

**_-World full of crazy people and I guess I'm one in the same and I tell you, man it's evil, but I don't know no other game. How did I get so dirty, you can see it on my face? But I ain't killed nobody today just yet so ya'll better give me some praise.-_**

_When Dean was sixteen Ellen found out he was gay. Because Dean had questions he didn't think he could ask his father. So he asked her. _

_He wanted to know if something was wrong with him. _

_That broke her heart. How could anything be wrong with Dean? All he seemed to do was give and give without complain. Take care of his brother, take care of his father. Dean seemed to take care of anything or anyone he came across if he could. _

_How could someone so loving and sweet be 'wrong'? _

_She did her best to answer his questions and alleviate his fears but as far as she knew he never told his father or his brother. So she never let it slip either. She wondered what John would have done if Dean had come to him questioning._

**-I've seen the needle and the damage done, a little part of it in everyone, but every junkie's like a settin' sun.-**

A/n: Angry Ellen is fun. And the lyrics used for line breaks are from the following songs: Sweet Child of Mine, by Guns 'n' Roses. I Like Giants, by Kimya Dawson. Crazy People, by Rehab. The Needle and the Damage Done, by Neil Young.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: Sadness in this chapter. But also more Ellen and some brotherly luff. ^^

**-How I wish, how I wish you were here. We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year, running over the same old ground. What have we found? The same old you were here.**-

When Dean gets home from work Sam is already asleep on the couch. Domino is lying next to it but lifts his head when he hears Dean come in. As quiet as he tries to be he can't fool the dog's ears. He gets up, shakes his massive head, stretches some and then walks up to his master, pushing his head into the man's hand. Dean smiles as he crouches down in front of the door, scratching behind the big dog's ears.

"Hey. You taking care of Sammy for me?" he asked, earning a lick to the side of his face. He chuckled quietly at that and ran his hands over the dog's head and neck one more time before he stood up and headed for the bedroom.

Remy is in her crate and the cat is curled up on the bed, sleeping, already warming up the pillow where he will eventually lay his head. With a smile, albeit a tired one, he goes over to Remy's crate and crouches down, sliding his fingers through the pars of the cage and letting her sniff and lick them. He has been doing some training with her, trying to get her used to the cat and she's better than she had been at one time. It used to be she wouldn't be allowed out of her crate at all if the cat was inside. Now, so long as he put up a baby gate, Remy could stay in the kitchen while the cat roamed. He still didn't think it was a good idea to leave the two alone while he was sleeping, though, so crated the young dog at night.

"Hey, baby girl," he says as he crouches down to slide his fingers through the bars of the crate and let her lick him. "I know, I missed you too," he says quietly, rubbing the top of her nose once she's finished licking at his fingers. "As soon as the cat is outside again or you two start to get along then we can let you out again at night," he murmurs.

As if on cue the cat lifts his head groggily then lets out a little mewl as it yawns and stretches before jumping off the bed and trotting over so he can rub his head on Dean's legs. Remy's ears perk and she leans down as the cat slinks past, sniffing at his tail when it brushes against the crate. With a bright smile Dean gently strokes his fingers over the cat's back.

"Awe, see… You two are going to be friends in no time. It used to be you'd nearly shake the house barking your little head off every time he came into view," he praises, getting up from his crouch with a soft groan. "I must be getting old," he mutters, pouting a little as he rubs his hand against his lower back.

The man yawns quietly as he strips his clothes, tossing them into hamper in the corner of the room. It is starting to over flow a bit and he wrinkles his nose at the thought of doing laundry. He never has liked the task all that much. With a quiet sigh he crawls into his bed and lies flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling. The cat lets out a little 'mrow' then jumps up onto the bed, curling up beside Dean's head.

Dean smiles and moves to scoop the cat up, placing the small, warm body on his chest and scratching under the feline's chin, earning loud, pleased purrs. With a soft chuckle Dean slowly moves the hand to stroke over the creature's back, slightly calloused hands gliding over silky, soft fur. And as he lay there in the dark he can't really help but remember Castiel's bright, blue eyes. Even just imagining the other man's gaze on him makes him blush just a little bit.

The cat mewls.

"There's this new guy at work," Dean says quietly, his eye half lidded, as he continues petting the cat, enjoying the warmth radiating from the cat and the purr that he can feel against his chest. "He's got the bluest eyes I've ever seen… And a weird name but I like it," he murmurs, smiling softly as he closes his eyes. "I've probably never even told you I like men, have I?" he laughs and tilts his head back, closing his eyes. "You don't even know what that means do you? Never really had a reason to, I guess, not like any of my one-nighters are important enough to really talk about with anyone," he says, smiling softly when he feels the cat lean up to lick his chin.

Dean laughs quietly at the lick and the cat slid off his chest, leaving the warm spot it had created to go cold. The animal's small, wet, cold nose sniffs along his jaw, to his ear where his whiskers and fur and the huff and puff of his breath tickle the man into laughing quietly and rubbing his shoulder against his ear.

"Stop that!" Dean demands, smiling as he scoops the cat back up and plants him on his chest again. "Sometimes I think you understand more than I think you do," he says softly, rubbing the back of his finger against the cat's cheek, his eyes half lidded. Even if he doesn't want to have his ears tickled he has to admit that the cat successfully distracted him from any sad or brooding thoughts.

Any time Dean thinks of another man or had sex he wonders what his mother would think of him now. He wonders if she would be disappointed or even hate him for being gay. He doubts it, though. He can never picture his mother being anything but loving. The man can't imagine Mary's face twisted into an angry scowl, or her gentle eyes glaring at him in revulsion. Deep down he knows that no matter what his mother would always love him, no matter what.

He smiles softly, clutches the cat to his chest, rolling over onto his side before he gently lowers it down to the mattress. The cat mewls and shakes itself off then crawls up to the pillow, beside Dean's head and lays there, purring loudly as Dean slowly drifts off to sleep.

**-Godspeed, little man, sweet dreams, little man. Oh my love will fly to you each night on angel's wings. Godspeed, sweet dreams.-**

It is late in the morning when the phone rings, Dean is out with the dogs so Sam answers and to his surprise his greeting of,

"Hello, Dean Winchester's residence, can I help you?"

Is met with Mrs. Moore's voice.

The mother of his now dead fiancé is calling Dean?

"Sam? Sam is that you? " her voice is full of relief and also thick with unshed tears.

"M… Mrs. Moore. Why are you calling my brother?" he asks, confused as he moves to sit in one of the chairs at the small kitchen table.

"We were looking for you. We…" a pause, "We wanted to let you and your brother to know that Jess's Funeral is today…."

Sam almost tunes her voice out after that.

She talks about how they weren't sure where he was and how since the fire… Because of the fire they weren't going to have a viewing and there was no reason to put off the burial.

He can't remember hanging up but the next thing he knows his brother is standing in front of him, eyes wide and worried as he gently shakes his brother and calls his name.

He can't remember what he says but he can recall the sadness in Dean's face before his big brother pulls him into a tight hug.

He can't remember getting up and getting dressed but he must have because when he finds himself being led out of the car by Dean he is in a suit and so is his brother.

He can't remember a damn thing that the preacher says about Jess or her family or him and he moves on auto pilot as he is lead by Mrs. and Mr. Moore out of the church and to the burial site while his brother moves to help carry the casket.

He can remember staring into that gaping hole in the ground as Jess and her coffin are slowly lowered into it while he sits, front and center, with Jess' family. He remembers the feeling of his throat closing and his body quivering as he fights back tears. His brother's hand comes up from between the seats and rests on his right shoulder. Then another hand, his father's rests on the back of his neck and Bobby's takes the left and he feels his resolve break.

Remembers sobbing and hands touching his back and shoulders, the people he loves letting him know that they are here and that they love him.

**-Is it a kind of dream floating out on the tide following the river of death downstream, oh is it a dream? There's a fog along the horizon, a strange glow in the sky and nobody seems to know where it goes and what does it mean? Oh is it a dream?-**

Castiel went to work that night, even though he knows that Dean won't be there. It isn't like he can only go when Dean is there after all. He does need to keep the job, if only so that he can talk to Dean and let him get to know him as a man and not a cat. Sam made it very clear in his plan that if or when Castiel got this job he would have to keep it.

He works his shift with Ellen behind the bar and when The Roadhouse is closing he stays behind, taking a seat with Ellen at one of the many tables. She looks up but doesn't ask any questions, just gives him empty salt shakers to fill up. And for a little while they work together in silence.

"If you don't mind me asking," he finally says, pausing to roll the sleeves of his light blue dress shirt up his arms. "Where is Dean tonight?" he asks, going back to filling up the salt shakers.

"He's with his brother and Daddy right now. His brother's fiancé died recently and they held her funeral today. I couldn't ask Dean to just leave his brother after that," she says quietly, putting the salt down and closing her eyes, the woman trying to lock away any emotions fighting to get out.

Of course Cas already knows this. He watched Sam get the call and watched as his brother dressed him and got his big little brother in the car. However, from stories he has heard about Ellen from Dean he thinks that she is someone he's going to need to get on the good side of. However the sadness he's seen in the woman's eyes all night does make him wonder how she's handling all this. Slowly he reaches out and takes her hand in his, gently rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. She looks up, surprised at the action and at the sympathy in her new employee's fathomless blue eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Did you know her well?" he asks, not letting go of the woman's hand nor trying to hold it more tightly. Ellen smiles some.

"I knew her well enough. When Sam decided to introduce her to his family he brought her here and he, she, Dean, and John ate here, got to know each other a little. After that she started coming over to Sunday dinners with the rest of us." She pauses and her hand tightens around Castiel's. "She was sweet, got along with everyone real well."

Ellen smiles some and her eyes get a little glassy with tears unshed.

"John got the boys a basket ball hoop put up outside the house where the ground is hard enough to bounce a ball and um… Heh… Jess, Jo, Sam and Dean would play basket ball together, Jess and Jo against Sam and Dean."

"You all must have cared about her very much," Castiel says gently, squeezing Ellen's hand when she squeezes his. The woman sniffs and reaches up to rub her hand over her mouth.

"We did. She was already almost part of the family. All she and Sam had to do was get married. Oh, Poor Sam," the woman said, closing her eyes for a moment. "I still remember how bad it was when Bill died," she said quietly, pulling her hand away from Castiel's to twist the wedding band she still wore on her left hand.

Castiel let her go easily and fiddled with a salt shaker.

"That isn't all that's bothering you, though, is it?" he prods gently.

Ellen closes her eyes and sucks in a shaky breath.

"I just. She was so young I can't… I can't imagine putting my little girl in the ground like that. I don't know how Mrs. Moore could…" her voice fades away and anything else she was going to say is left unsaid.

"Jo will come back, Mrs. Harvelle," Castiel says, getting a feeling that fear for her own daughter was really getting to the older woman. Her eyes turn to Cas' shock evident in them. He smiles softly.

"Dean told me that Jo tends to wander but she always comes back. I'm sure she'll be home again soon." Ellen smiles a little at that and starts to fill up salt shakers again.

"You like, Dean, don't you," she says after a moment, the comment more of a statement than the question it sounds like. Castiel almost drops his salt shaker.

"How did you know?" he asks, squirming just a little bit. He honestly hadn't thought that the woman would find out about his attraction to the other man so quickly. Ellen just let out a huff.

"You watched him like a hawk last night. I don't recall you ever taking your eyes off the boy. And you seem to derive far too much pleasure in making him blush," she states simply, screwing the top onto a salt shaker. Castiel just blushes a bit more and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I can't help it if he looks cute when he blushes," he finally mutters, filling up another salt shaker. He is quiet for a moment before looking up at Ellen again, his head tilting to the side. "Do you dislike the fact that I like him?" he finally asks and Ellen just snorts.

"No. You're free to try and get into his pants. He doesn't need me to protect his virtue," she says watching the man blush just a little more.

"I don't just want to get into his pants," Castiel muttered, pouting just a bit as he played with his salt shaker. Ellen smiles just a little bit.

"Well if you do manage to worm your ways into his heart just keep in mind that Dean is like family to a lot of people, so if you hurt him you'll have more than your fair share of people scrambling to beat the shit out of you," she stated bluntly. The dark haired man across the table looked truly offended at that.

"I wouldn't hurt him!" he exclaims, biting back anything else he wants to say because he has to keep pretending that he doesn't know Dean because he is supposed to be the new guy in town, not the cat that hangs out around Dean Winchester's house.

"I don't think anybody really sets out to but they always seem to manage it," Ellen mutters darkly, more to herself than Cas. "Anyway, speaking of family do you have any around here?" she asks and Castiel feels himself calm down just a bit as he starts to fill up the shakers again.

"No. My mother died a few years ago, never really knew who my father was. My brothers and sisters and I sort of went our separate ways…" he says, which isn't too far from the truth.

He had been born to some nameless alley cat, along with two other kittens. As soon as they could take care of themselves they struck out on their own but he stayed with his mother the longest. He never knew who his father was but he had been with his mother when she finally lay down to die.

Ellen frowned at the admission of his lack of family. She hummed quietly and tilted her head to the side.

"Why don't you come eat with us tomorrow," she finally says, looking up at the younger man. Cas is surprised by the offer.

"You mean with you and Jo? I wouldn't want to impose," he says, squirming a little bit and glancing up at the woman.

"Well me, Jo, Ash, Dean, Sam, John, and Bobby," she says, shrugging a shoulder. "And you wouldn't be imposing. Dean seems to have a knack for finding people who either don't have family or don't have enough family and he collects them every Sunday for dinner," she says with a little smile. "He just doesn't think people should always be alone."

Castiel smiles softly, that sounds like his Dean.

"Alright, well if you're sure that Dean and the others wouldn't mind, I'll come," he says and Ellen smiles.

"Good, meet me here and I'll give you a ride," she says, and for a while after that they are quiet and they fill salt shakers.

**-Down. I need a fix cos I'm going down, down to the bits that I left uptown. I need a fix cos I'm going down. –**

Dean is sitting in his brother's bed, in their old home. He is still in his suit and Sam is laying beside him, an arm thrown over his hips and face pressed into his side. The young man hums quietly, running his fingers through his little brother's hair. Sam had fallen asleep crying with Dean humming, holding, and petting him like he did when they were younger and his little brother would come to him crying about a nightmare.

Of course that had stopped as they got older but Dean doesn't mine picking up with the touchy feely stuff again. His brother needs him and if hugging, holding, humming, and petting his brother will ease some of the younger man's pain he'll do it. He'll do anything for Sammy; even engage in these chick flick moments that he tries to avoid because they make him feel slightly awkward.

"…If there's a bustle in your hedgerow, don't be alarmed now, it's just a spring clean for the May queen. Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run there's still time to change the road you're on. And it makes me wonder…"

His voice slowly trails off and he just looks down at his brother, biting his lip. He promises that he won't let his brother end up like his father. He promises that he won't let his brother drown himself in alcohol.

He just doesn't know if he is making the promises for himself or his brother.

**-I've gotta drinkin' problem man one mouth and two hands and an empty can I ain't got no loochie loochie. And yall don't understand I'm just a simple man, doin' the best I can without no loochie.-**

A/n: Poor Sammy D: At least he has Dean to make everything better. The lyrics used for line breaks are from he following songs. Wish You Were Here, Pink Floyd. Bright Eyes, by Art Garfunkel. Happiness is a Warm Gun, The Beatles. Drinking Problem, by Rehab.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: I... really don't think I have anything to say. . I feel like I did and then I got here and forgot what it was. Damn. Not cool, bro. Oh well... enjoy.

OOOOH! The line breaks are going to be different in this chapter. They are all from the same song and the first line break, like right under this author's note is actually the title of the song.

**-Welcome Home-**

_The first time that Ellen and Jo had a Sunday dinner with John and the boys was just after William had died. Dean came by with open arms for the mother and daughter pair and offered his condolences, just as he had at the funeral and just like then when he had held Jo in his arms she had cried into his shoulder and held tight to the young man she saw as an older brother. When the tears had died down to hiccups he had smiled, though a bit sadly, and offered them a place at their table on Sundays. _

_Sundays were family days for the Winchesters and family was the most important thing in Dean's world. _

_Sundays were days when John would keep his drinking to a minimum and wouldn't come home stumbling and drunk. He and his boys would sit, eat together, and they would be a family. And Jo and Ellen were like family and they had lost someone. _

_So, Dean being Dean had decided that they needed to be together, Jo, Ellen, John, Sam, and himself. _

_Ellen had never been so thankful for that. _

_She hated sitting at her kitchen table with Jo and staring at the empty seat where her husband and her daughter's father used to be. _

_The meal had been simple, consisting of fried cube steak, peas, and mashed potatoes and for desert they had apple pancakes because Dean hadn't quite figured out apple pies yet. _

_It was one of the most wonderful meals Ellen could remember because of the love and support that had simply oozed from every person at that table. _

**_-Welcome home, where the faucets drip at night. Welcome home, where the screen door don't hang right. Welcome home, the only place you'll ever fight because you love. Over and over again.-_**

_The first time that Bobby had dinner with the Winchesters was on Christmas. Dean had been at Bobby's salvage yard, tinkering under the hood of one of the many cars that most would be convinced would never seat the open road again. But Dean was stubborn as an old mule and would keep working on them. He had asked Bobby what he was doing for Christmas, if he was going to go visit family. When Bobby said he didn't have much family to see he had told Bobby to come spend Christmas with them. _

_Bobby had shown up, surprisingly, feeling awkward. _

_He'd been greeted at the door by Dean, who was smiling and happy as ever, ushering Bobby in and introducing him to Ellen and Jo. Ellen was in the kitchen, helping Dean cook while Jo and Sam were with John, watching 'A Christmas Story' on TV. _

_No one was dressed in their Sunday best and there weren't a lot of decorations but there was a tree in the corner of the living room with presents and some lights strung around it, ornaments hung and when they sat down to eat they used the good plates that Mary had only ever brought out during Holidays and family gatherings. _

_They had baked ham, deviled eggs, string beans, potatoes, and corn on the cob. For desert they had pound cake with a lemon glaze. _

**_-Chicken on the girl; hole in the wall where I got ill, comin' home late smellin' like a still; Mom waited up to get in my grill. I swear Dad caught me becomin' a man, came with the bail money; did the best can. A cross on the wall; a bible on the table. Under a full moon, drinkin' a black label. Standin' on a screened-in porch that lean chiefin' the good leaf; feelin' the breeze. Momma said every day hit your knees and give thanks that you're alive.-_**

_The first time that Ash had dinner with the Winchesters, was on Thanks Giving. He and Dean were eighteen at the time, both waiting tables at The Road House._

_Dean hadn't really given him much option. He'd been working with the man long enough to know that a major holiday for Ash was spent alone in his house because Ash was one of those kids who had grown up too fast at home and jumped ship as soon as he could, choosing to live alone rather than with a mother and Father who couldn't stop fighting. _

_Ash complained for a long while afterward and he'd never admit it to Dean's face but he was thankful for not having to spend another holiday alone. After dinner Sam and Ash had talked about computers and school. _

_It had been strange and at first he had felt like he was intruding on this family of people that Dean seemed to drag home and bind together with his love, affection, and need to make sure that the people he cared about knew they had family, even if they weren't connected by blood. However the awkwardness soon melted and he had been shocked to find how easily he had fit into this patchwork quilt of a family. It felt good. _

_They had turkey, ham, stuffing, corn, peas, baked potatoes, salad, and bread that Dean had made, himself. For Desert they had both pecan and pumpkin pie. _

**_-Think about the years, troubles of the world don't matter here, talk about chevrolets over a beer, don't gotta worry about what I hear because ya know it's all said in love. Sometimes pushin' comes to shove and we forgive, but we don't forget and it's okay to be full of it. Cuz we all know who we messin' with. Car in the yard over run by weeds, I remember when I used to climb that tree when I was young and dumb.-_**

_The first time that Sam brought Jess home for Sunday dinner was nearly six months after they had started dating because Sam had been worried about what she would think of his hodgepodge little family. She had met Dean and John at The Roadhouse but this would be the first time she met everyone that Sam had come to consider family. _

_She had been surprised to walk in and find not only John and Dean but Ellen, Jo, Ash, and Bobby. Jo and Ash had been talking on the porch, Ash with Pabst Blue Ribbon on the floor next to his chair, and Jo running her hands over Domino's head and neck because Dean couldn't just leave his dog at home. John and Bobby were inside, watching a game and Ellen was in the kitchen with Dean. _

_Surprised as she had been Jess had quickly gotten into the swing of things, moving from pair to pair, talking to Jo and Ash, then Bobby and John, then Ellen and Dean. Everyone had welcomed her with open arms like they had learned to do every person that Dean had dragged in. Jess had reciprocated with just as much love and acceptance as the other had given her. _

_That night they had catfish stew with cornbread and spaghetti, because Jo doesn't like catfish. _

_After that the family seemed complete and ever since then they all got together on Sunday and ate together, putting aside everything so that they could have a day to be a family. _

**_-What a beautiful day lookin' back and thinkin' bout the people that I'm missin'. You can hear 'em in the breeze and the trees if ya listen, some are in the ground and some are in prison. Now I remember momma hangin' clothes on the line way back before I opened my mind and got hip to the guilt, hard times, and fear and I'm just damn glad to be here.-_**

A/n: The lyrics used for line breaks in this chapter are from the song Welcome home, by Rehab. . Things will go back to normal after this chapter and I'll have a lyric from a different song each time. This song just seemed fitting, in my opinion.


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: I AM SO SORRY! . To anyone who has been reading this story and become accustomed to daily uploads, I am sorry for the last four to five days. I really am. Okay. Starting on Monday I was with my friend a lot we had been getting ready for a concert we were going to later in the week and between hanging out with her, shopping and indulging my inner Future-Cas I didn't really get much writing done. Then we started our four hour trip to this concert. We got there, we had fun. And then we met up with four guys we had just met and I yet again indulged the inner Future-Castiel ( I remember some things...). So we passed out in a motel room with a bunch of dudes we didn't know and then when we woke up we couldn't find my friend's keys so those were lost, we ended up staying in the motel parking lot all day and spent pretty much all of our money getting the car door popped open (Because it just had to be locked), and getting the car towed to a dealership so they could make us a new key. OF course we had to wait three or four hours for my friend's boyfriend to get there so that he could help us pay for that. Then we used up the remainder of our money getting food and gas so that we could follow my friend's boyfriend home. Of course we ended up indulging the inner Future-Cas again and got a little lost, almost hit a cat, saw some strange beast on the side of the road, and then finally, after many, many hours and more indulging of the inner Future-Cas. I finally got home at midnight, got in bed and passed out... So I woke up today, and finished this chapter. :D Sorry again for the delay. .

**-Well it's just another lawn chair high. It's just another lawn chair high and I'm sittin' in the carport, lookin' down the driveway, watchin' all the cars go by. And it's alright...it's alright. And it's alright...it's alright.-**

Cas is nervous, sitting in Ellen's car, watching Dean's childhood home as they draw nearer. If he had been a cat his ears would be flicked back and tail lashing behind him. However, he is a human at the moment, nibbling on his thumbnail. He wonders if Dean will be angry that he's there because he feels like he's intruding. Sam's fiancé just died a few days ago, they buried her yesterday. What if Dean doesn't want some stranger intruding on their family like this? Of course it is too late for him to change his mind now. He's already in Ellen's car and they are getting ready to park now… Even if the older woman hadn't locked the doors he doubts that he would be able to get out and run. Ellen is far too eager to get him in that house to let him chicken out now.

"Will you calm down? No one in there's gonna bite you," she says, reprimanding the younger man for his nervousness. Castiel blushes a little when chastised.

The Impala is already parked in the yard next to a large black truck, two other vehicles, a dark blue El Camino and a rust bucket of a truck are also there but no one is on the porch. Castiel knows the dogs are there. Dean had come to get them early that day and when he did Cas slipped out of the house as a cat. No matter how many times he does that it always hurts to see Dean looking a bit sadly after him as he disappears into the bushes. He hopes that Dean can come to love him as a human so that he can make up for all the times he's just run off as a cat.

Ellen seems a little confused by the lack of activity around the house, obviously used to there being more noise and people milling around the house. She brushes it off, though, and heads toward the porch. Cas chases after her, sticking close as she strides up the steps and, without bothering to knock opens the front door. Once inside Cas can hear a TV and if he peeks around Ellen he can see that someone was watching a game. However, it seems that all attention has been drawn to the kitchen.

Bobby and John are hovering outside the kitchen door, just peering in. John looks over his shoulder at Ellen and gives a small smile.

"Hey, who'd you bring with you?" he asks, eyes drifting to Cas standing slightly behind the woman.

"Castiel… He's a new employee, doesn't have any family. I thought he'd fit in with the rest of us," she says frowning as she moves to stand beside the two men. "What are you two looking at?"

She peers into the kitchen herself and her brows nearly fly off her head as they jump for her hairline in shock. Every available inch of counter space seems to be taken up by food. Sam and Ash are both sitting at the kitchen table, one straddling the chair and sitting backwards while the other just leans on the table and watches in wonderment.

"Boy's been cooking like a mad-man all day," Bobby explains as they watch Dean julienning carrots into a giant salad bowl full of lettuce, spinach, red onion, jalapeno peppers, olives, tomato, and croutons.

"I think he's stressed," Ash says, twisting around to look over his shoulder at the four in the door way.

"You know I can hear all of you," Dean states, sending a glare over his shoulder. It makes everyone scatter except Sam, Ellen, and Cas.

Sam looks up at Ellen a little helplessly and she nods toward the living room, indicating that he should go too. With one last look at his brother the young man gets up and follows after Ash who has taken up residence on the opposite end of the couch from Bobby. Castiel watches the older woman slip into the kitchen and take a look around. She smiles some.

"Is it just me or are all of these Sam's favorite foods?" she asks, moving closer and gently taking the carrot out of his hands. Dean sighs and just lets her, picking up some tongs so that he can mix up the salad instead.

"Well I think he deserves it…" the young man said, looking down at the salad that he normally might not have made. He lets out another soft sigh then smiles at Ellen. "You know I've almost got all the food done. I can take it from here, why don't you go and watch the game with the guys or something?" he asks, giving her a warm smile.

She smiles back even though she knows he's just trying to get rid of her because he doesn't want to talk. The woman gently pats his shoulder and heads toward the living room. Cas watches it all quietly and then slowly steps up beside Dean and picks up the carrot that Ellen put down on the counter. Dean looks at him and blushes just slightly.

"Sorry about all that," he says quietly, putting the tongs down. "Things have been stressful…"

Castiel smiles softly and reaches out to gently rubs his hand over Dean's back, holding back a pleased hum when the young man leans back into the touch.

"So I've heard. I'm sorry about your brother's fiancé," he says quietly, looking around the room at all the food that Dean has made throughout the day. "Do you always cook this much when things get stressful?"

Dean blushes a bit at that and ducks his head shyly as he glances at Cas who is still just smiling gently at him. He smiles back a little and shrugs, taking a look around the room. The man lets out a sigh and reaches up to run his hand through his short-cropped hair.

"No, normally I talk with the cat that hangs out around my house," he says, his eyes going wide as soon as the words are out of his mouth, like he didn't mean to say them. His face quickly colors and he looks away from the man in front of him.

"Oh really, well why not talk to him instead of plotting to fill your family until they burst?" he asks, head cocking to the side. Dean glances at him and then smiles slowly, getting over his embarrassment about his admission of talking to a cat. He can't help it. Cas is just easy to talk to.

"He's had enough of me, I guess… He hurt his leg so I was keeping him in the house but when I went to get my dogs earlier he bolted out the door," the man says, shrugging his shoulders and looking down at the salad that he is now lazily stirring.

"Hmm… He'll probably be back. He might just have important kitty things to do." Dean laughs and looks at Castiel skeptically.

"Important kitty things?" he asks and this time it is Castiel's turn to blush. The dark haired young man reaches up and ruffles up his hair.

"Okay, maybe that's not a good example of why he ran off but I'm sure he'll come back. Who'd want to stay away from you?" he asks, unable to actually look at Dean as he says the last part. His cheeks are a shade of pink only rivaled by the blush that Dean is sporting. "So… uh… are these really all of your brother's favorite foods?"

Dean nods slowly but smiles, picking up a slice of tomato from the salad to bite into.

"Yeah, well except for the desert pancakes… those are mine," he says, smiling broadly. He is quite proud of the amount of food he made, even if it is only because it is proof that he knows all of his brother's favorite things to eat.

"Really now? Judging from the vegetable dishes I see he's a bit of a health nut yeah? So are all those pies for him too?"

Dean blushes and shrugs then smiles sheepishly.

"Well the strawberry one is... And he isn't that much of a health nut. He just likes to take care of himself a bit more than the rest of us," he says, still smiling at Cas who has dropped his hand from the top of Dean's back down to the small of it.

From the doorway Ellen watches and smiles.

**-I'd like to be under the sea in an octopus's garden in the shade. He'd let us in, knows where we've been in his octopus's garden in the shade.-**

Dinner is slightly more awkward than it has been in the past when a stranger has been brought into the house. Of course that is probably because the looks that Dean and Cas are sharing are almost impossible to ignore.

Cas will look up.

Dean will look up.

Eyes will meet.

Boys will blush.

And then they will look down again and start pushing their food around their plates like it didn't just happen. Sam and Ash can barely contain their laughter over it. Ellen just smiles. Bobby just mutters about idjits needing to man up and make a move, already. And John, who has probably never seen his oldest son blush in his life, just doesn't know what to do with the situation. So he just ignores it and occasionally slips Remy and Domino food under the table.

"So," John coughs, "Castiel, how long have you been in town?" he asks, watching the younger man expectantly.

"Uh… not that long. Just a few days, really," he replies looking up at the patriarch of the Winchester family.

His feelings about John are mixed. He wants the man to like him because he loves his son. However he dislikes him greatly for the pain that he has put Dean through. And he does know about a lot of it because who else would Dean tell about his life other than his cat because Castiel still maintains that he _is_ Dean's cat.

"And how are you liking it here?" the older man asks before eating a forkful of macaroni and cheese.

"It's nice, quiet. I can't wait to actually find a place to live around here," Cas says, shifting his peas around on his plate and strategically hiding them under his mashed potatoes.

"You don't have a place to live yet?" Ellen asks, frowning at the young man who blushes a bit and ducks his head.

"Ah… No, not quite yet…" he says, looking around the table at the people looking at him now. Sam looks a little panicked but that is probably because their plan is starting to get slightly out of their hands.

"You need a place to stay?" Dean finally asks, tilting his head to the side a little as he watches Cas with his expressive green eyes.

"Are you offering him a place to stay at your house, Dean? Between you and me how would he even have any room?" Sam asks, trying to nip the growing problem in the bud.

It is hard enough sneaking Castiel's clothes around Dean's house without having to get them out and into some crummy hotel for Dean to pick them up from. His older brother looks at him and just pouts a little bit, though.

"Awe, come on, Sammy. You and I can share a bed and he can sleep on the couch," he shrugged and cocked his head to the side. "Or he can take the couch, you can take the bed, and I'll take the floor. The guy needs a place to stay."

"Dean he isn't one of your stray animals that you like so much you can't just-"

"You don't need to give me a place to stay, Dean," Cas cuts Sam off, smiling fondly at the older young man. "I can take care of myself, just fine."

Dean seems to be a little put off by that, like he doesn't know what to do when someone doesn't take the help he offers. Everyone else is quiet after that but Castiel just keeps smiling and extends a leg under the table, gently kicking Dean's calf. It makes the other man blush a bit but he returns the tap with his own booted foot.

"Fine, but just know that if you need anything you just have to ask," he says, glancing up at Cas who just tilted his head to the side a little bit.

"I'll remember that, Dean," the dark haired man assures and Dean just smiles.

Sam lets out a breath he has been holding, happy that any trouble has been avoided.

Bobby mutters about how Dean is still too trusting and needs to be more careful with his self.

John goes back to feeding the dogs because the boys can't seem to look away from each other this time.

Ash and Ellen just smile knowingly and go back to eating their food.

**-Stop the things you do. (Hahaha What's up?) I ain't lyin'. Oh, oh, I love you. I love you. I love you any how I don't care if you don't want me. I'm yours right now. I put a spell on you because you're mine.–**

The sun is setting while Castiel and Dean sit on the porch, gently rocking back and forth on the porch swing. The chains holding it from the bolts in the ceiling creak a little but it bothers neither of them. They had not always been alone. Sam and Ash had been with them but slowly everyone started leaving. Now it's just them because Sam is in the house with John, washing dishes, having insisted that it was the least they could do since Dean cooked.

"So how did you like dinner with the Winchesters and Co.?" Dean asks, grinning at Castiel and pushing them back and making them swing just a little higher.

"Hmm… I liked it. I think I may have to drop in more often, especially if I can persuade you to make me more chocolate chip pancakes…" Cas grins, smiling when Dean seems to practically glow with pride for his pan cakes.

"Hah! I'm glad you like them. I used to make different kinds of pan cakes for desert all the time because when I was younger I couldn't make cake that well yet," he says, turning his head to look out at the sky. It was all orange, yellow, red, and at the very top, just turning a purplish blue.

"Well I'll have to come again so that I can see if your cake making skills have improved," Cas teases gently, making Dean blush a little bit.

"Well you're welcome any time," the other man replies, glancing at the man at his side.

"Then you will see me here again next Sunday. It's nice getting food as good as yours. I'm mostly living out of cans at the moment," the blue eyed man says, looking up at the ceiling for a moment.

"If you want you can always come by my place to eat… Are you sure you don't want to stay on my couch?" Dean sounds concerned and Cas just can't help but smile and turn his head to look at him.

He's quiet for a moment and then he reaches out and gently places his hand on the back of Dean's neck, rubbing a thumb reassuringly against his skin. The two just stare at each other for a moment, one leaning back into the hand on his neck and the other just watching him fondly. With a soft sight Castiel moves his hand and gently takes cups Dean's cheek with his hand. The man leans into the touch happily, eyes closing a little.

"You know you should be careful of this sweet and helpful nature of yours… Some people would take advantage of it," he says, brushing his thumb under Dean's eye when he blushes a bit.

Then he leans forward and steals a kiss.

It happens so fast that Dean actually jumps in surprise but he can't say he doesn't enjoy the soft but firm press of lips against his and the scratch of stubble against his face. He feels like everything is just suddenly still and tingles shoot down his spine as he leans into the simple, chaste kiss. All too soon it is over and he can just stare at Castiel in shock. The other man smiles brightly, though he's blushing, too and he shifts a little farther away and lets his hand drop into his lap.

"Sorry," he says, smiling shyly and ducking his head as he glances at Dean. "I Just couldn't help myself. I hope you're not mad."

Dean slowly shakes his head for a moment before his brain and mouth reconnect and he gains control of his voice again.

"N… No I mean. I'm not mad… just surprised," he says quietly, watching as Cas perks up and smiles even more.

Dean feels absolutely stunned but happy and sort of… naked. The kiss had made some sort of warm bubble of delight burst inside of him and now he feels absolutely freezing without Castiel touching him in some way. He bites his lip a little, longing for the dark haired man to touch him again. However, before anything else happens the door opens and Sam comes out with Jon, the dogs close behind. Domino breaks free from the group and comes up to the two on the swing that has long since stopped moving. He huffs and sits between Dean's legs, laying his head on his knee. Remy is on a leash but she looks excited and ready to run and play. Sam smiles as he nears them, nodding to the car.

"Come on, Dean. Let's go back to your house. I'm tired, I'm sure dad is tired of us, and wants his house back. Plus, we need to take Cas back to where he's staying because Ellen's already left," Sam says, holding onto Remy's leash as she prances forward to sniff at Castiel who gently rubs his hand over her head.

"Alright," Dean says, getting up and moving to his father, the young man gives the elder a quick hug and grins. "We'll see you again soon, Dad. Take care of yourself." He gives the man one more smile and takes Remy's leash form Sam.

While the taller of the two is hugging their father and telling him goodbye he puts the dogs in the back of the car. When Sam is done saying his goodbyes Castiel gets up and offers John a hand.

"It was nice to meet you, sir," he says, taking John's hand and giving just as well as he gets when his hand is squeezed. Their eyes meet and it is almost like a challenged is issued.

"You hurt my boy and they won't find the body," John warns simply. He might not know what to do with the revelation that his son is gay but he certainly can't deny it. He isn't blind to the way he and this other man were staring at each other all throughout dinner.

He used to see the same look that was on Dean's face on Mary's, looking at him when they ate dinner with her family.

Castiel just smiles and nods and inclines his head. Despite the threat he is happy at John's protectiveness over Dean. It makes Cas actually like him a little, despite what he knows of the man and how much he dislikes him for not being more of a father for Dean. John might not be the best father but he loves his boys and it shows.

"If I hurt him then I should hope they won't," he says, nodding to John and then walking down the steps and joining Sam and Dean. "See you next Sunday," he calls to the older man.

They are lucky that the Impala has a bench seat because with the dogs sprawling out in the back the only place left for Cas to sit is between Sam and Dean. He's a little squished between the two but he doesn't mind. He just presses a little closer to Dean and smiles because today he got to do something he has been dreaming about doing since the Christmas he first found himself turning into a man.

Castiel kissed Dean Winchester.

**-Sweet blossom come on, under the willow. We could have high times, if you'll abide. We can discover the wonders of nature, rollin' in the rushes down by the river side.-**

A/n: So sorry, again. Don't hate me! I've been indulging the inner Future-Castiel a lot this month and am surprised I remember a damn thing. Anyway, the lyrics used for line breaks in this chapter are from the following songs. Lawnchair High, by Rehab. Octopus Garden, by The Beatles. I Put a Spell on You, by Screamin' Jay Hawkins. Sugar Magnolia, by The Grateful Dead.


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: Sorry I haven't been updating quite as quickly as I was before. I've been suffering from some writer's block recently. I've also been thinking of posting a That '70s Show fic that I wrote a while back... I'm just not sure about it, though. . Hmmmmmm. WE SHALL SEE! :D

**-You reached for the secret too soon, you cried for the moon. Shine on you crazy diamond.-**

_When Dean was four he was sure that the only woman he would ever love was his mother._

_Of course the only girl he knew other than his mother was Bela. He didn't like her much. Whenever they would play together she would take his toys, if they played Tag he would always be 'It' and if they played hide and seek she would cheat. She also had a tendency to pull his hair and hit him sometimes. Of course he never hit her back because his father had taught him that you're never supposed to hit a girl. He thought that they should make an exception for Bela. _

**-You said they laid out lots of coke, but you don't know how much you did. Now you don't want me to go home, because you're afraid you might get sick, just like the bad news you accept, just like that boy your gonna get. It's all the drunken promises. I'll be your friend, but you just haven't made me yet. -**

_The first girl he ever took a liking to was Cassie, when he was six. _

_After he meets her he thinks that maybe he can make room in his heart for her too but he'll never love her as much as his mother. He really didn't care when some of the other boys in his class teased him because he only plays with girls. Dean thought that Cassie was cool and even though Bela was mean she needed a friend too. _

_**-Call me up before you're dead. We can make some plans instead. Send me and IM I'll be your friend.-**_

_Cassie had to move when they are ten. And then it was just him, and Bela again. _

_That is until it was him, Bela, and Gabriel. _

_He liked Gabriel, kind of. Gabriel reminded him of Bela with a better attitude. Most of the things that Gabriel did were done with a fun spirit rather than a malicious one. And looking back Dean usually found Gabriel's pranks funny, especially when they were directed to someone other than him. _

_Gabriel had two older brothers but he didn't seem to like either of them. Dean thought it was weird because Sammy couldn't seem to get enough of him. When he told Gabriel that the boy had just snorted and said, _

"_Well you're awesome. My brothers aren't. They're always fighting and when they aren't they're just being dicks in general. Okay, now put them in the freezer." He handed Dean a pair of soaked boxers that he had neatly folded up. Dean wrinkled his nose but put the pair of boxers in the freezer. _

_Later that day when Michael finds his boxers had been frozen he started yelling and cussing. Lucifer grinned and gave Gabriel five bucks and played interference for him and Dean so that they could get out of the house before Michael found them. They spent the night at Dean's house that night and built a fort in the living room out of the kitchen chairs, the couch cushions, and a sheet. _

_John found all three boys sleeping in it that night. Sam was sandwiched between the two older boys sucking his thumb. He took a picture of them and kept it in a photo album that he and Mary had started after they got married. _

_**-Wanna bounce on the seesaw, wanna lick your popsickle. Wanna swing on the swing set, just to see how high we can get. There's no one around, except the police man in our head. There's no one around. Let's pretend that everyone's dead. Let's pretend that everyone's dead.-**_

_When Dean was sixteen, before he met Bobby, he saw something that horrified and disgusted him. _

_He had gone to Bela's house and let himself in their back door when he found it open. The family's car was there so he assumed they were. He remembered creeping up the stairs because the silence in the house was so oppressive that he had almost been scared to break it. When he got to the top of the stairs he remembered hearing a whimper, someone crying, and a man's voice. He followed the noises to Bela's bedroom door and when he peeked inside he saw her and her father. _

_Her father had been on top of her and __touching__ her in places that made Dean throw up in his mouth a little. _

_He remembered bursting into the room and with a burst of adrenalin pulling Bela's father off of her. Though he probably only did that much since he had the element of surprise. Her father was a big man. He grabbed Bela's hand , pulled her up off her bed and turned to run back down stairs only to find Mr. Talbot standing in the doorway and blocking their escape. _

_Dean remembered letting go of her hand and tackling her father. He can't remember when he got his father's K BAR from the sheath on his belt. But he did remember telling Bela to run and hearing her rush past them and down the stairs as he and the older man stumbled into the hall. And he remembered Mr. Talbot crying out in pain when he stabbed him in the side. _

_There was blood on his hands when he got into the Impala. Bela hadn't asked about it as they peeled out of her yard and sped away from the house. _

_When they got to Dean's house they called the police. _

_Bela's father was arrested. _

_No charges were pressed against Dean for stabbing him. _

_And Bela ended up going to live with her dead mother's uncle, Crowley. _

_That night Dean sat down and lectured Sam about what to do if anyone tried to touch him inappropriately. _

_He didn't really care if Sam was twelve and thought he was too old for this talk and he didn't care if Sam thought he was too old to be held in Dean's lap. Dean needed it so for a long time after Bela left with her uncle he just sat on his couch with Sam, holding onto him. _

_They still saw Bela after that and she was still a bit of a brat but she seemed happier._

**-Well, it's been ten years and maybe more since I first set eyes on you. The best years of my life gone by, here I am alone and blue. Some people cry and some people die by the wicked ways of love; But I'll just keep on rollin' along with the grace of the Lord above.-**

A/n: The lyrics used for line breaks in this song are from the following songs. Shine On You Crazy Diamond, by Pink Floyd. I'll Be Your Friend, by Bright Eyes. Loose Lips, by Kimya Dawson. Everyone's Dead, by The Homophones. Heartbreaker, by Led Zeppelin.


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: Aaaaand I'm back... I am starting to fear that indulging my inner Future-Cas is the only thing that jump starts my muse anymore. xD I just seem to work better that way. I mean I am usually lucid when I start writing but before that there's usually no guarantee any more. This isn't good. lol Aside from my herbal jumpstart for my muse I am happy to say that this is my longest chapter yet, I think... and I am up past 100 reviews... Awesomesauceness, right there... It's too bad that I think my longest review was a negative one. Oh well. To each their own! On with the chapter!

**-Equestria girls, we're pony-fabulous! Fast, fine, fierce! We trot till we drop! Cutie marks represent, now get your hooves up! (Ooh-ooh-ooh)-**

Dean has never been more convinced that Castiel is the strangest man he has ever met.

He tilts his head to the side a little and just watches as the man's head twists back and forth, eyes following the red dot moving across the far wall. The bar tender bites back a laugh when Cas darts forward and smacks the wall with his hand , then lets out a frustrated noise when he lifts it and doesn't find the red dot under his palm. Gabriel doesn't pull any punches, though, letting out a loud laugh when he points the laser to the wall at Castiel's left and the man jerks his head to the side to glare at it.

"This guy is great. He's better than a cat!" Gabriel says, smiling even as Dean lightly smacks the back of his head.

"Leave him alone," he mutters, though he can't help but smile as Castiel slowly walks after the red spot on the wall as if he's stalking it.

"Awe, well isn't that cute, lover boy protecting his man."

Dean nearly chokes at that and blushes, throwing the towel he used to wipe down the bar at Gabriel who just laughed more.

"How the hell does everyone come to the conclusion that Cas and I have a thing going? I've only ever talked to him a handful of times… And why does everyone think I'm into guys!" Dean mutters and the blond at the bar just smiles some and shakes his head.

"You're not exactly subtle in your staring at him. It's cute, really, but it's not really helpful if you're trying to keep your preferences a secret," the man says, snorting when Dean manages to blush a little more and look away.

Dean just huffs and snatches the towel back from Gabriel, his eyes drifting toward Castiel again who is talking to Chuck. It is only slightly surprising that the new guy can get the jumpy man to just talk to him. Castiel is just easy to talk to. He has this way about him that makes you feel like it is fine to just tell him anything without worry that he will tell anyone else. The blue eyed man looks up, catches Dean watching him and smiles. The other young man returns the smile but blushes a bit and looks away quickly.

He and Cas haven't really spoken since Sunday. It's been three days since he dropped Cas off at the motel down the street and he still can't forget about that kiss. It had been a bit of a shock since they only just met less than a week ago. That and usually Dean is the one starting things. He hasn't been surprised by a kiss like that since he was sixteen.

"Look who we found on our way into town," a familiar feminine voice says, breaking into Dean's thoughts.

He looks up toward the four walking in and smiles when he sees Jo.

"Hey there, welcome back," he says, leaning over the bar to pull her into a quick one armed hug. "Your mother's going to be happy to see you," he says, and Jo smiles sheepishly.

"Where is she?" the blond asks, looking around the room suspiciously. Dean just laughs.

"She's in the back," he says, nodding toward the door in the kitchen.

Jo gives him a smile then heads toward the kitchen while three people sit at the bar in front of him. The first is Crowley, the second is Bela, and the third, is a man with light brown hair and a little bit of scruff on his face who he hasn't met before.

"Bourbon, please," the man says and Dean shrugs, setting up the drink and giving to him. As he leans across the bar a bit Bela reaches out and grabs his face, pulling him in for a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello to you to," he says with a little smile, "Rum and coke?"

"Yes, please," she says, looking around the room. The woman's got a little accent in her voice now.

"So who is the new boy?" she asks, nodding toward Castiel who is watching them as Dean slides her drink across the bar.

"That would be The Roadhouse's new employee, Castiel. I wouldn't bother. He's only got eyes for Dean, here," Crowley says, making Dean blush just a tad. "The usual."

Dean slides a glass of rum across to him.

"Oh? Well they would be cute, are you going to ask him out, Dean?"

"No, because your friend, here is surprisingly shy and is probably just going to settle for staring at the lad, all moony eyed and drooling."

"Why is it that I am the last one to know that everyone seems to know I'm into men?" Dean finally asks, glowering at Bela and Crowley. Bela laughs.

"Because you seemed happy not knowing that we all knew," she says, reaching out to snatch a pen out of his apron. Dean's eye twitches. She's never going to stop just taking things without asking.

"So did you enjoy your trip?" he finally asks, glancing at the man who is just watching him and the two he is talking with. "And who are you?"

"Balthazar, one of Crowley's friends. Bela stayed with me while she was in London," he says, taking a sip of his drink. Dean just wrinkles his nose.

"Is it just me or is this town a magnet for people with strange names? Lucifer, Castiel, Gabriel, Crowley, now we have a Balthazar..." he mutters and the man just smirks.

"My name isn't weird," Gabriel pipes up, pouting.

"Shut up and stop putting sugar in the salt shakers!" Dean says sternly. Gabriel just fiends an innocent little, 'who me?' look.

Dean sighs and rubs the back of his head.

"To answer your question I enjoyed myself immensely. I have so many things to show you, later!" the woman says excitedly. Dean just smiles some and shakes his head. He knows that he's not really going to get the option of seeing these treasures that Bela has accumulated. She has a way of dragging him places whether he wants to or not.

**-JT gets all fucked up in some karaoke bar. After two drinks he's a loser after three drinks he's a star. Getting all nostalgic as he sings, "I will survive". Hey baby can you bleed like me? C'mon baby can you bleed like me?-**

Tonight is a surprisingly active night for Dean. Between keeping everyone's glasses filled and trying to converse with Crowley, Bela, and Balthazar (Seriously, who names there kid that?) he actually forgets about Cas and the kiss for a little while. Of course every time he sees him coming up to the bar to get drinks for Chuck or Rufus he remembers again but for the most part everyone at the bar keep him occupied. Despite the fact that he is slightly more busy than usual it isn't like anything out of the norm is going on.

When Ellen comes out of the back with a phone, though she gives him a little smile and says,

"Another call from jail, Dean."

It isn't entirely odd for Dean to get a call from the county jail at times. His dad tended to end up there every now and then with a Disorderly conduct charge. Of course it isn't often that Bobby can't manage to get him home before that happens. So he isn't startled by the call. However he's shocked as hell when he finds out it isn't John that needs him to come pick him up but Sam.

Because it can't be Sam, not his Sammy who has never done gotten so much as a ticket for speeding.

Castiel is only slightly surprised at how quickly Dean gives the phone to Ellen, tells her that he has to leave, and then runs out of the bar still wearing his apron. The blue eyed man stares after him for a moment until he sees the red dot form earlier out of the corner of his eyes. He narrows his eyes and glares at the dot on the wall. The damn thing has been following him all night and then disappearing as soon as he catches it.

Damn red dots…

**- ****He's there, in case I wandered off****. ****He's scared, 'cause I warned.****He's scared, in case I want it all****. ****He's scared, 'cause I want****. ****All in all, the clock is slow****;**** six color pictures, all in a row****of a marigold...-**

It is ten past two in the morning when Dean hears a knock on his door. Sam is sleeping in his bed, and he is sitting on the floor, with Domino and Remy, watching the cake he has in the oven. His kitchen is filled with a suspicious amount of baked goods and it is the general belief of the pit bulls that their owner simply ran out of ideas for things to cook and is now sitting on the floor, staring at a cake, hoping that inspiration will strike him.

The knock on the door is a nice distraction for all three of them.

The dogs are the first to scramble up off the floor and rush to the door, barking loudly at whoever is on the other side. Dean dashes after them, shushing them and pushing the two of them back as he opens the door. He is shocked to find Castiel on his step, even more surprised when the man just smiles and slips past him, into the house.

"C… Cas?" Dean asks, watching as the man shrugs off his trench coat and folds it over his arm. He's wearing a black shirt with 'Harvelle's Roadhouse' across the front and a blue and black plaid shirt with jeans. Dean had forgotten that Cas hadn't come to work in his normal slacks and button-up shirt.

"The one and only," he says as Dean closes the door. For a moment he just looks around the house and Dean stares at him. Castiel always forgets how different the house is from this height.

"Uh… Not that I'm not glad you stopped by but what are you doing here at two in the morning?" Dean finally asks and Cas just blinks at him for a moment before smiling again.

"I wanted to see how you were. You rushed out of the bar so quickly earlier. I got a little worried... I asked Ash to drop me off here when I found out he lives near you," the bright eyed man replies, still smiling.

Dean just seems shocked that someone thought to check up on him.

"Uh…" that is all the man seems to be able to get out while Cas just stares at him. "Um you want a beer?" he asks, finally regaining the use of his tongue. Castiel holds in an amused chuckle and Dean is thankful as he ducks his head and leads the man into the kitchen.

Castiel's eyes go wide when he sees all the food. There are pies (of course), pancakes, cake, brownies, tarts, cookies, and even, what appear to be cheese cakes. Everything seems to either be made with apples or strawberries, and there is one blueberry and peach cobbler. Dean looks around his kitchen sheepishly while holding out a beer that Cas slowly takes, his eyes going to his host. The man perks a brow.

"So… You like to cook at odd hours…. And in oddly large amounts," he states and Dean smiles some shrugging. Castiel smiles a little bit. "I take it by your inconveniently large amount of baked goods that something happened?" He asks, taking a seat at the kitchen table and picking up a mini strawberry tart. "What is this?"

"It is a strawberry tart," Dean answers evading the other question and plopping down in his own chair then quickly shoving a cookie into his mouth so that he can get away with not answering.

Castiel smiles at this because he thinks Dean just looks too cute with his cheeks all puffed up like a squirrel that is storing nuts in his mouth. The other man just blushes a little and chews on his mouth full of cookie. Castiel takes an experimental bite of the strawberry tart, deciding that he likes it.

"So you like Strawberries, Dean?" he asks and the green eyed man shakes his head, swallowing down his mouthful of cookie with a swig of beer.

"No. Sammy likes strawberries. I like apples," Dean says quietly and Castiel slowly nods.

"Who likes the peaches?" he asks, nodding toward the cobbler cooling by the sink. Dean smiles a little.

"My dad. Ellen likes blueberries. Jo likes kiwi. Bobby likes plums, and Ash… likes beer," the young man says, wrinkling his nose a little at that and Castiel laughs quietly.

"So I take it a lot of this is for Sam?" he asks, nibbling on his strawberry tart again and Dean just watches when Cas uses his tongue to pull a slice of strawberry into his mouth, then his cheeks go red and he looks away.

"Yeah, he had a rough night," Dean states, rubbing the back of his head and looking down at the floor while he plays with his beer.

"Oh really. His rough night have anything to do with the way you flew out of the bar tonight?" the blue eyed man asks casually, watching Dean over the top of what appears to be some sort of chocolate and strawberry cake.

The man just fiddles with his beer bottle, trying to pull off the label.

"I know we don't know each other really well yet but you know it's okay to talk to me, Dean," Cas gently prods, reaching out to take one of the other man's hands and give it a squeeze. "I'll listen."

Dean looks up at Castiel's all too clear and bright blue eyes and he gently squeezes the hand holding his. Then he gets up and pokes around in a cabinet until he finds a clean mixing bowl, then he starts measuring out cups of flour into it. Cas just watches for a minute then gets up and stands beside him.

"Anything I can do to help?"

Dean motions to a plastic bag in the sink. "Start cutting up strawberries," he says quietly.

Once they get into a comfortable rhythm of Cas chopping up fruit and Dean measuring other ingredients the green eyed man starts to talk.

"Sam got arrested earlier today… apparently he was drunk and causing a scene at the church where they buried Jess. He got taken in on a disorderly conduct charge. I had to go bail him out." Dean says and Cas doesn't reply, things are quiet again until Dean scoops up all the chopped up strawberries and dumps them in the bowl then starts to stir the concoction with a wooden spoon. "Sammy never does stuff like that. I mean. That's dad's thing. Sam doesn't get drunk and go out and disturb the peace and stuff, ya know? He's too sweet. I mean I almost didn't believe them when they called at first. Sammy in jail? My baby boy? Not possible!" he pauses again then hangs his head, still cradling the bowl in his arms and stirring. "But there he was, looking miserable…"

"Your baby boy?" Cas questions gently, picking up a strawberry to nibble on while Dean talks.

The other man blushes as he seems to prone to do in Castiel's presence.

"Well I practically raised Sammy. I just… " he goes quiet and his friend tilts his head to the side curiously. "I don't want him to end up like our dad," Dean whispers, squeezing his bowl tightly and staring into it like it holes answers to the universe.

Castiel reaches out and gently takes Dean's chin in his fingers, making him look up into his big blue eyes.

"You know all the baking in the world can't help if Sam decides he wants to drink himself into oblivion over Jess's death, right?" he asks softly and Dean pulls his face from the other man's hand and slams the bowl down on the counter.

"I know that! I just… I don't know what else to do. I'd rather him eat his pain away and become a fat lump who can't leave the house and get into trouble than have him drinking until he can't feel the hurt anymore he says, sounding angry. Cas doesn't seem to pay his tone any mind.

He just slips up to Dean and gently cradles the man's face in his hands, forcing him to look at him again. Dean refuses to look at first but after a little while green meets blue and Cas smiles softly. He rubs his thumbs against Dean's cheeks and sighs softly.

"Sam is going to have to make his own choices, Dean. He can either spend the rest of his life angry and drinking away the pain of losing the woman he loved or he can work his way through it. It's up to him and in the end all you can do is be there for him. Be a shoulder to cry on but if he ends up like your father you can't take responsibility for that."

Dean looks absolutely heartbroken after the little speech but there is stubbornness there too. He reaches up and grabs Castiel's wrists to pull his hands away and frowns.

"But I can-"

"You did everything for your father but that didn't stop him from becoming a drunk who left his oldest son to raise his little brother and take care of him, too, did it?" Castiel cuts him off sharply.

And Dean looks now because he knows it's true. Cas just sighs quietly and moves his hands, gently pulling the man into a hug. When he melts into the shorter man's arms and rests his head on his shoulder the dark haired man gently rubs his hands along his back and turns his head to nuzzle his temple.

"You can't take care of everyone all the time. Don't you think you deserve to be taken care of too?"

Dean doesn't answer so the two of them just stand there and Castiel starts to hum quietly, sliding a hand up the man's back and over his neck until he can gently card his fingers through the short, light brown hair. When Dean's arms wrap firmly around his waist and hold him close Cas practically starts purring and nuzzles the man's neck a little bit. When they pulls apart he looks down into the shorter man's blue eyes and smiled some.

"Were you just humming 'Hey Jude'?" he asks, laughing quietly.

"I was. I am quite a fan of The Beatles," Cas states in response earning a more throaty laugh from the green eyed man. "Also, I like cherries and mangos."

Dean perks a brow.

"Cherries and mangos?"

"You were telling me about the fruits that everyone likes earlier. Those are the ones I like."

"I don't have any recipes for mangos…"

"Well then I guess you'll have to find some."

"I guess I will."

They are quiet for a moment then Dean leans down slowly and captures Cas' lips in a soft kiss. It lasts longer than the one before. There are tentative, swipes of a tongue and gentle nibbles upon the shorter man's lower lip and Dean's cupid's bow. Every toe curling jolt of pleasure and excitement tingles its way down Dean's back just like it did the first time they kissed only now it's even better. When they part Cas hums softly and smiles.

"And here I thought you didn't like me," he grins, lightly running his fingers over the back of Dean's neck and making him shiver.

"I like you…" the taller man mumbles quietly, cheeks pink.

"Hmm… So you like me enough to go on a date with me tomorrow night since that's when you're off?" Dean pauses at the question but then slowly and bashfully nods. Cas grins. "Good! Then tomorrow… well later today, really, you and I will go out and have some fun. But first, let's finish cooking whatever it is you were planning to make before our little heart to heart."

Dean just smiles and moves to pick up a cupcake tray that he had gotten out earlier. Cas wrinkles his nose then looks around the kitchen, then up at Dean suspiciously.

"I see a mysterious lack of cupcakes in his kitchen… Seeing as you've made everything from cookies to tarts I am somewhat surprised."

"I don't like cupcakes. I use this to make muffins…"

"You don't like cup cakes?" Cas is confused. Even Cas likes cupcakes and he hasn't even been a human that long.

"I don't like cup cakes."

"How do you not like cup cakes?"

"They're little mini cake imposters with too much icing," Dean wrinkles his nose and starts spooning muffin batter into the little cups of his tray.

Castiel stares.

"Crazy man who doesn't like cup cakes…" he mutters, yelping when a batter covered strawberry slice smacks into his cheek and sticks there for a moment before it falls off.

As soon as it hits the floor it is lapped up by an overly excited Remy who always seems to be around whenever food falls, no matter what that food may be. Cas' reaction to getting strawberry flicked on his face is to run his finger through what he thought was icing on a brownie and smear it over the top of Dean's nose. Turns out is strawberry yogurt.

"Did you just do that?"

"I believe I did."

"You realize, of course, this means war," Dean says, quoting Daffy Duck.

"But of course…"

They pause.

Then suddenly, flour, batter, and strawberries, but not apples because those are actually dangerous to throw at someone's face start flying. The dogs start barking excitedly, Remy especially, who is lapping up anything that lands on the floor. Domino seems content to sit under the table and out of the crossfire. That is, until a strawberry goes sailing out of the kitchen and into the living room. Then he scrambles up to chase and devour it. It really is amazing that with all the laughing and barking that Sam doesn't wake up and stumble out of Dean's bedroom. But he doesn't and Dean is fine with that because he is quite happy having a food fight with Cas.

**-And any time you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain, don't carry the world upon your shoulders.-**

The sunrise, just barely peeking up over the horizon finds the two on the couch together. Cas slumping back against the couch and running his fingers through Dean's short hair while he rests his head in his lap. There is some muffin batter dried in Castiel's dark curls, making them stand up oddly on the side of his head and both men are covered in flower and bits of strawberry but both are just too happy and tired to care. Cas hums softly and Dean cracks open an eye, looking up at the man.

"How did you know that stuff earlier… About my dad being a drunk and leaving me to take care of him and Sammy?" he asks softly, trying to recollect telling him about any of that. Sure he had told him that he practically raised Sam but he never told Cas that his dad drank that much.

Cas blinks a couple times but doesn't say anything at first. In his mind he's panicking just a bit because he didn't mean to let it slip that he knew anything about Dean's family.

"Well… you were upset about Sam getting drunk and getting arrested for disorderly conduct, right? And you said that you didn't want him to end up like your dad so I just guessed, really," he says by way of an excuse, holding his breath for a moment to see if Dean buys it.

"Oh… Heh. Well that makes sense… After all I'm sure that even a guy who likes cupcakes can put two and two together and get four," he says with a smile and Cas lets out that breath he was holding then reaches down to lightly swat Dean's hip.

"Hush… You're just a freak who doesn't like cup cakes…"

**-Come, Come ye sons of art. Come, come away. Come, come ye sons of art. Come, come away. Tune all of your voices and instruments play, to celebrate, to celebrate, this triumphant day!-**

A/n: I am running out of song lyrics, I fear, lol. The lyrics used for line brakes are the from the following songs. Equestria Girls, as sung by Shannon Chan-Kent (because this is stuck in my head at the moment). Bleed Like Me, by Garbage. Marigold, by Nirvana. Hey Jude, by The Beatles. Come, Come Ye Sons of Art, composed by Prucell, Henry. (I sang this at some point... I really can't remember when. It was in chorus when I was in high school and this got stuck in my brain... it's awkward.)


	14. Chapter 14

A/n: Well I hope no one was a huge fan of the flash backs because I skipped this one... Mostly because I couldn't think of one. Most of the flashbacks at least have a little bit to do with the surrounding characters or introduce new characters and really I didn't see a need for one before this chapter... again, I also just couldn't think of one. Either way the flashbacks are probably going to be few and far between from now on.

**-Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love. There's nothing you can do that can't be done. Nothing you can sing that can't be sung. Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game. It's easy.-**

Sam is surprised when he wakes up in the morning for a number of reasons.

First, he wakes up in his brother's bed.

Second, when he goes in the kitchen in search of his brother there is food everywhere and everything is a mess. Also his brother isn't there.

Third, when he does find his brother he is on the couch with Cas.

Sam can't really tell where his brother ends and Cas begins. They are a tangle of limbs and it is kind of adorable. So while they are asleep, Dean playing the part of the 'little spoon' while he and Cas cuddle, and Cas wrapping around Dean like an octopus, Sam goes back to his brother's room and grabs the man's camera. Then he comes back and takes a picture o the two. A soon as he does, though a blue eye slowly cracks open and Castiel grins, nuzzling the back of his human's head.

"Have a good night?" Sam asks and the dark haired man just smiles more, nuzzling along Dean's neck and lightly kissing the place where his neck and shoulder meet.

"Very good night," he mumbles against the sleeping man's soft skin.

Dean hums and smiles at the sensation, nuzzling the forearm under his head.

"So what did you two do in the kitchen last night?"

"We made strawberry muffins.

"Looks more like a mess to me… and were muffins really necessary with all the other food in there?"

"Your bother likes to cook."

"I noticed."

"Hmm… Morning, Sammy…"

Sam and Cas go quiet and look down at Dean who smiled goofily after saying good morning. After a moment he seems to realize where he is, though, because he springs off the couch like someone set fire to it and stands there, staring at Sam with his mouth agape. He looks down at Cas, then up to Sam. They are both just looking at him like he's crazy.

"This… Isn't what it looks like! He… Um… I… we…" he pauses and looks between them again then slumps and runs his hand over his face. "You know, don't you?" he mutters and Sam chuckles quietly.

"Yeah… I know," Sam laughs and Dean just pouts a bit then grumbles and head to the kitchen.

"Of course you know… Everyone knows. When did I come out of the closet? Where was I when everyone found out?" he asked, somewhat irritated that everyone seemed to know that he was gay but touched that no one really seemed to like him any less for it.

Castiel smiles and gets up, following Dean into the kitchen. While the taller man starts trying to gain access to his coffee maker, having accidently hidden it behind all of his baked goods, the shorter one wraps his arms around his waist and stretches rests his head on the other's shoulder. Dean blushes a bit and pauses in his quest for coffee to turn his head and look at Cas, eyes wide.

"What are you doing?" Dean asks, blinking a couple times.

"Didn't wanna stop holding you yet," the dark haired man mumbled sleepily in reply.

Dean blushes brightly but reluctantly wriggles out of Cas's grasp.

"Come on, now. You need to at least take me on one date before we start getting all domestic!" the man said, still blushing as he gives up on his coffee for now and starts filling up the dog bowls with food.

Despite his morning snuggle being rejected Cas just smiles and watches, sitting at the table with the strawberry tarts again and starting to nibble on one of them. Sam walked in and smiled some, sitting down with Cas and picking up a cookie.

"So, Cas, how long are you going to be with us this morning?" he asks and the man just shrugs a little.

"Not long. I actually have things to do today. Like plan a date for a beautiful man with the greenest eyes that I have ever seen," he said, watching from the corner of his eye as Dean blushes a bit and fumbles with the cup he is attempting to fill with milk.

No one can ever accuse Cas of not being bold…

**-Well it's a big, big city and it's always the same. Can never be too pretty, tell me your name. Is it out of line if I were simply bold to say, "Would you be mine"? Because I may be a beggar and you may be the queen. I know I may be on a downer but I'm still ready to dream.-**

Any boldness that Cas had while under Dean's roof is gone now that he's on top of it.

What do humans do on dates? Cats don't even have dates!

The cat mewls pitifully and paces watching Dean's drive way. He is waiting for the man to take the dogs for their walk so that he can get back inside and talk to Sam. As soon as he hears the dogs barking Cas races to the tree growing up beside the house, scrambles down it and then rushes to the front of the house. He watches the front door and as soon as there is an opening he squeezes through, dodging paws and feet. Dean is… startled.

He watches the black blur dart into the house and then down the hall to the bathroom where Sam is taking a shower. The cat's never just decided to come in the house like this before.

While Dean is staring after the cat, Cas is working on getting the bathroom door open. And when it swings open he slips in and stares at the shower, listening to Sam singing to himself. Cas' ears twitch and he mewls then pads forward and jumps through the shower curtain and under the spray with Sam. The cat just stares up at the giant of a man, getting an interesting view of his back side from this angle.

In a matter of moments Cas turns from a cat to a man and reaches out to tap Sam's shoulder.

"I require your assistance…"

Sam spins around, shocked.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" he cries, eyes wide as he grabs the shower curtain and attempts to wrap it around himself.

Cas opens his mouth to reply but pauses when he hears footsteps coming closer to the bathroom. He changes back into a cat just before Dean appears in the doorway and lets out a little mewl. Sam is just staring down at him, his eye twitching a little bit. The older Winchester chuckles quietly and grabs the towel on the sink that Sam had gotten for himself before getting into the shower.

"What's wrong, Sam? Getting shy just because the cat decides to shower with you?" he asks, leaning down into the shower and scooping the little black feline with the towel.

He bundles Cas up and smiles, happy to see his little friend again. The cat purrs quietly, lifting his head to press his damp head against the man's chin. Dean smiles brightly and gently rubs his chin against the top of the animal's small wet head and Sam just stares at them.

"What?" Dean asks, rubbing behind Cas' ears with the tips of his fingers.

"So is the cat hopping in the shower with you normal?" Sam asks, perking a brow. Dean shrugs.

"I've let him shower with me once or twice…" he says and Sam swears that Cas grins at that.

"You're weird…"

"Shut up and finish your shower, Sasquatch. I'm taking the dogs out," he says, looking down at the cat still bundled to his chest and purring. The man leaves his brother in the bathroom and leans down, kissing the top of Cas' head. "I'm glad you're back. Take care of Sam for me, yeah?"

He gently puts the cat down on the couch gathering up the dogs and their leashes again and then walking out the door. Cas stays on the couch, wrapped up in his towel. It has been a while since he has been with Dean as a cat and there are a few things he misses about it. He loves Dean's relaxed attitude around him when he is a cat. He likes the way his human always has his hands on him, stroking his fur or playfully tugging on his tail. The cat sighs quietly, crawling out of his towel then starting to lick the extra water out of his fur.

When Sam comes out he looks up at him then changes back into a man. Another thing he misses about being a cat is the fur. Fur is nice. It keeps him warm. For a moment Cas and Sam just stare at each other, one naked and the other now dressed.

"So what did you need my help with?" Sam asks, looking away from the other man as he arranges himself a bit and drapes the towel over his lap. He remembers a lecture he got from Sam about humans and decency and whatnot.

He doesn't get it and wouldn't have much of a problem with wandering around naked.

"What do humans do on dates? The closest cats get to that would be sharing the same dumpster when we are looking for food," he says, shifting a bit nervously. Sam just sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"Well I guess normally humans just go out and have dinner or go to a movie. Go out and just have fun with each other," Sam says, earning a slightly confused look from Cas.

"You aren't helpful, Sam," he says, getting up and heading toward Dean's room. He pulls Sam's duffle bag out from under Dean's bed and picks through it for the clothes that belong to him.

He and Sam have a system.

They share a duffle bag. After Dean leaves for work Sam lets cats into the house. Cas changes, puts on his clothes, and then leaves. When he leaves work he goes to Dean's house while it is dark, changes back into a cat in the bushes beside it, and then while Dean is out with the dogs Sam picks up Cas' clothes and brings them back inside.

Cas hears Sam huff something about his helpfulness (or the lack of) and go outside, probably looking for Cas' clothes. The man sighs quietly as he tugs on a shirt and jeans. Maybe Ellen would be more help than Sam.

**-The world is broken, halos fail to glisten. You try to make a difference but no one wants to listen.-**

"Oh! I know! Why don't you-"

"If this involves more flowers and candles or a beach that we don't have I think you can stop right there," Ahs says, cutting off Jo who pouts at him.

Cas is sitting in Ellen's kitchen with Ash (who was kind enough to give him a ride) and Jo (who is having the time of her life suggesting ideas for Cas' date with Dean. Though, most of her suggestions seem to be things that she would like not him.)

"Horseback, riding?"

"At night?"

"I can't even ride…"

"I don't think Dean does, either."

Jo wrinkles her nose as her suggestion is once again shot down. The young woman drums her fingers on the table and stares into space, tilting her head to the side. Ash is quiet and Cas is resting his forehead on the table in defeat. He really wishes that Ellen had been here. However, she was elsewhere, not that Cas knew where elsewhere was.

"Why don't you get Sam to send Dean out to do something then you can cook him dinner, kick Sam out of the house, and then, when Dean comes home you can have a nice candle lit dinner with him!" she says, nodding in conviction. Cas lifts his head and sighs.

"I can't cook… "

"Well you're just pretty, damn useless, aren't ya?" Ash says getting a little glare from Cas.

Ash sighs after a moment and leans forward, resting his elbows on the table. He opens his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by Jo.

"I know-"

"Shut up with all your flowers and candles and shit," he says, making Jo glare at him. But he is busy looking at Cas so he doesn't really notice and if he does he doesn't seem to care. "Here's what you do. There's a field not far from his dad's house and there's this big, old oak tree out there, dam n thing is huge. Now, you get some of those little paper lanterns, string 'em up in a tree, get some burgers and fries or some sort of take out, take him out to the damn tree, spread a blanket on the ground. Then sit your asses down and eat and talk." Ash states, leaning back on his chair again and pushing it back on two legs then dropping his feet on the table.

Jo and Cas just look at him like he's grown a second head.

"That could actually work…" Jo says, pouting a little bit because she didn't think of the idea first. As revenge she slips her foot under one of the chair legs that are in the air and she pushes up just enough to unbalance her friend so that he goes tumbling to the floor with a loud cry of surprise and a thump.

Cas just peers over the edge of the table at Ash who seems just as content on the floor as he did in the chair, only he appears to be in a bit more pain now but he's not making any moves to get up. After a moment he sighs and pushes himself up and out of his chair.

"Thanks for the help… I guess I need to get going if I'm going to get all this set up," he says, sighing quietly.

"I want to come!" Jo says, bouncing out of her seat enthusiastically. There is a quiet groan from the floor and Ash starts pulling himself up as well.

"I might as well go too, make sure you two don't screw this up," he mutters, earning a smack to the back of his head, courtesy of Jo.

Cas can't help but smile.

**-Tonight you're mine, completely; you give your love so sweetly. Tonight the light of love is in your eyes. But will you still love me, tomorrow?-**

Cas grunts when he hits the ground with a solid, and painful _wumph_. This is not the first time he's managed to fall out of the damn oak tree that he, Sam, Ash, and Jo are decorating with round, paper lanterns. Over the course of the day he has decided that human bodies are not made for this sort of thing. Climbing was easy enough once he got the hang of it. Really it is a bit easier to climb now that he can grab onto branches instead o just claw his way up. However, falling… falling is something else, entirely.

Cas has discovered, unfortunately, that he can't orient himself while falling like he can when he's a cat. So this is about the fourth or fifth time that he has fallen off a low tree branch, only to land flat on his back. He sighs quietly, staring up at the sky. Climbing is easier. Balancing is not.

Jo's is the first face to obscure this all too familiar view of the sky, her head tilting to the side as she looks down at him. Sam joins next, leaning over him on his right. Ash never appears but Cas can hear him laughing in the background.

"That never gets old!" he crows, chuckling from his spot on the tree that he has managed to not fall from. Fuck you, Ash.

"Geeze, Cas. If you keep falling like that you're going to get seriously hurt," Jo says and Cas just rolls his eyes. Like he isn't already hurt from falling out of the fucking tree already.

The man groans quietly as he takes Sam's offered hand and lets the giant pull him up off the ground. He dusts himself off and frowns, glaring up at the tree as though it had offended him. Stupid trees. Stupid gravity. Stupid inability to orient one's self while falling through the air.

"You know I would think that you'd be better at this," Sam says, leaning down to whisper in Cas' ear as Jo goes back to the tree and starts climbing up the lower branches again. They only have a few more lanterns to go.

"Shut up, Winchester," Cas growls grumpily and Sam just chuckles.

The blue eyed man doesn't bother trying to get back up into the tree. He's gotten his last lantern hung up and turned on and he is tired of falling on his back every time he climbs up there. Sam doesn't go back up either, and they just stand there. Watching Jo finish with her lanterns and Ash is climbing out of the tree, standing back to look up at their handiwork.

Jo climbs down and then the four of them spread a rather large and worn patchwork quilt out on the ground, weighting down the corners with large, white rocks. Cas smiles, unable to stay mad about falling out of the tree when he thinks about his date with Dean. Looking back he thinks that all the falling was worth it.

"This is going to look so pretty once the sun goes down farther," Jo says, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah…" Cas says quietly before turning to look at Sam. "By the way, Gabriel is sitting with you tonight," the man states, not even flinching when Sam starts shouting.

"What! I'm a grown man I don't need a baby sitter!" he says, glaring at Cas. Ash snorts quietly.

"The phone call last night says different," he points out and Sam ducks his head, looking down at the toes of his boots as a shamed blush spreads over his cheeks.

Cas reaches up to gently rub his hand over the young man's back.

"It isn't that we don't trust you… It is just that I don't want to have all of that falling I've just done go to waste because of Dean getting a phone call from the police again so that he can come get you out of jail," the young man says, gently, though he reprimands the young man with a sharp pinch to the side that makes Sam yelp.

Sam stops Jo form fussing at the two men, though, because even if he doesn't like it he knows that they're right.

**-So fair thou art my bonnie lass, so deep in love, am I. But I never will prove false the bonnie lass I love. Till the stars fall from the sky my dear, till the stars fall from the sky.- **

Dean is somewhat surprised when, at eight, Cas and Gabriel show up on his doorstep. His surprise is mostly because of Gabriel. He was expecting Cas.

"Uh… Hi?" he says to the blond who brushes past him and makes himself at home on the couch, beside Sam.

"Hey, Dean-o!" the man says, watching him for a moment before making a shooing motion with his hand. "What are you staring at get out."

Dean glowers a bit and starts to say something back when Castiel reaches out and grabs his wrist, giving a gentle tug. The taller man looks at the shorter who smiles sheepishly and holds up a plastic bag with containers of what smells like Chinese food in them.

"I thought Sam could use some company while I kidnap you for the night. Gabriel volunteered…" he says, and Dean calms a little bit, taking one more look at the two on the couch before Cas manages to drag him out of the house.

"Don't worry, Dean. I'll take good care of him," Gabriel calls as Cas closes the door and then starts to herd Dean toward the Impala.

"Come on, you're driving," he says with a smile, slipping ahead of the other man and moving up beside the passenger side door.

"Where are we going?" Dean asks, smiling some as he slides in behind the wheel.

"You know that field near your dad's house with the oak tree in it?"

Dean won't say that he's a little confused about the location of their date but he doesn't question it. He just nods and starts driving. The trip is silent, save for the music playing. Despite the lack of conversation it isn't awkward, though. And when Dean pulls off to the side of the road near the field and lets Cas lead him to the oak tree he is dumbstruck.

He and Sam used to play there a lot. They would climb trees and Dean can remember once he climbed up too high and wouldn't come down until Sam and Jo got John to come get him down. He's not fond of heights. The tree looks completely different now, though. The entire field does. The grass, most of it so tall that is brushes his hips and waist is bathed in moonlight but there is a circle of short cropped grass around the tree and it is bathed in warm, yellow light that is coming from the cream colored, paper orbs in the branches. The oak is ancient and beautiful; it looks like something out of a story book to Dean, with its thick, sprawling branches all covered in lights.

Dean just lets Cas lead him to the blanket and then he drops down beside the shorter man who is looking at him a little nervously now.

"Do you like it? I'll admit it wasn't my idea… I didn't really know what sort of thing you would enjoy so I started asking around… This is actually Ash's idea… Ash, Sam, and Jo helped me put the lanterns up," he laughed nervously. "You have no clue how many times I fell out of the damn tree trying to hang, them."

"You did this for me?" Dean asks and he feels a bit stupid after he asks because of course he did or else Cas wouldn't have brought him here.

"Yeah… Heh… If I knew then what I know now I probably would've gotten a ladder to climb so I could hang the lanterns without falling so much but I think it was worth it," he says sheepishly and Dean just looks at him and smiles.

"Thank you. Heh… No one's ever gone through this much trouble before…" he trails off and blushes just a bit. Cas smiles at that.

"You deserve it," the dark haired man says, quietly taking boxes of food out of the bag he'd brought. "I wasn't really sure what you'd like but Sam said it didn't really matter so long as you could eat it before it ate you… And, ya know, so long as they aren't cupcakes… Freak."

Dean laughs and shoves Cas playfully, muttering a quiet, "Shut up," before he opens up one of the cartons of food, finding lo mein noodles., much to his delight. Cas just smiles when Dean's face lights up at the sight of the noodles and opens a box of his own, then uses his fingers to pop a piece of sesame chicken into his mouth. He loves to see Dean smile.

**-After tonight, who knows where we'll be tomorrow. What if we're never here again? After tonight, this will be a life time ago so let's stay up until the sky bleeds red.-**

Later, when the food is gone and Dean groans as he lies on his back, staring up at the tree branches and paper lanterns Cas just sits beside his hip and smiles. He reaches out to run his hand over the other man's stomach, head cocking to the side.

"Eat enough?" he teases. The amount of food that Dean managed to put away is just a bit surprising.

Dean blushes a little and lightly bats at Cas' hand. "Shut up," he muttered.

Cas just smiled and moved to lean over Dean, tilting his head to the side. "And if I don't shut up?" he asks, smiling when the man under him leans up and catches his lips in a soft kiss.

"I'll shut you up," Dean says with a shrug.

"I think I like you shutting me up," Cas says with a grin.

Dean just blushes a little bit and hums, laying back down on his back and pillowing his head with his hands. Cas doesn't move, just continues leaning over his date, watching him with bright, half lidded blue eyes. They stay like that for a little while, one staring up at the sky, peeking out between leaves and tree branches, and the other watching him. Slowly, Cas lies down beside the other man, looking up at the leaves, branches, and sky.

"So why did you become a bartender," he asks, turning his head to watch Dean again.

Dean just smiles a little.

"I wanted to help people, lend an ear to the guys that go in there? Someone trying to drink their problems away needs a person to talk to, sometimes, ya know?" he says, not looking at Cas as he says it, though.

The other man smiles some and shakes his head, reaching up to run his fingers through Dean's short hair. "Always helping people," he says softly. "Who takes care of Dean?"

"I take care of myself just fine," Dean huffs, glancing at Cas who smiles a little more.

"What if someone else wants to take care of you?" the man asks, making Dean perk a brow and smile some.

"Wow, one date and you already want to take care of me?" he snorts, grinning when Cas blushes a little and shrugs his shoulders.

"You have a problem with that?" he asks softly and Dean's smile falters for a moment.

"Kinda rushing it aren't you?" the man asks quietly, sounding a bit worried. He likes Cas and all but he's not really ready to say he loves him and that's where it looks like this is heading to him.

"I'm not asking you to love me, Dean. I'm just asking if you'd take a chance and see if you can," he says softly, moving forward and halting any protests that the other man might have with a kiss.

Dean gasps quietly and Cas takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into the other man's mouth, gently tracing the tip of his tongue over the roof of his mouth and making the green eyed, beauty shiver. Cas cradles Dean's jaw with his hand and gently rubs his thumb along his cheek as he nips at his upper lip. When they break apart the blue eyed man smiles softly and presses his forehead against the brunette's.

"Just take a chance on me?" he whispers softly, nuzzling Dean's nose with his own.

"A…Alright," Dean says, voice equally as quiet before he leans forward for another kiss that Cas eagerly gives.

**-If you change your mind, I'm the first in line. Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me. If you need me, let me know, I'm gonna be around. If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down, if you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown, honey I'm still free. Take a chance on me. Gonna do my very best, and it ain't no lie. If you put me to the test, if you let me try…-**

Word travels fast in small towns.

No matter how hard you try to keep it to yourself someone will always be listening in like it is there business to make sure that everyone knows everything about everyone. So what with Sam, Ash, Jo, and Gabriel, in on Cas' plans tonight it's no surprise that someone overheard something and spread the word to someone. And word spreads like wildfire. Especially when it is about someone as well liked as Dean Winchester or someone as new and somewhat mysterious as Cas. After all no one really knows anything about him and they are eager to latch on to any little tidbit they can get about him.

The tip of a cigarette flares in the darkness as a man standing in the tall grass, far enough away so that the warm glow of the lanterns can't reach him. He blows smoke out of his nose and frowns as he watches the two men talking and exchanging kisses.

The man snarls and drops his cancer stick on the ground then grinds it into the ground with his boot.

Not everyone is as happy about what they hear as others are.

**-I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside I've got the month of may. Well, I guess you say, what can make me feel this way? My girl, my girl, my girl, talkin' 'bout, my girl.-**

A/n: Whew! Long chapter and lots of songs. Alright the lyrics used for line breaks in this chapter are from the following songs: All You Need is Love, by The Beatles. Whistle For The Choir, by The Fratellis. Neutron Star Collision (Love is Forever), by Muse. Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow, by Carole King. The Turtle Dove Song, as preformed by Elysium494. Ours, by The Bravery. Take a Chance on Me, by ABBA. My Girl, by The Temptations.

The Turtle Dove song is, as far as I know an old folk song and I wasn't really able to find out who made up the lyrics. However, the version of the song that I used for the lyrics is on YouTube. So here is the link.. Just take out the spaces if you want to hear it: h t t p : / www . youtube . com / watch? v = EEx _ Kyur4hc


	15. Chapter 15

A/n: Well I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out... . I sort of hit a case of writer's block. Hopefully this sort of thing won't continue. . I dislike it greatly. Anyway! On with the chapter, in which Cas gets pissed. Also, the word proffered annoys me.

**-I sit and wait in my chair because I hate the sky above, whether moon or sun, whether rain or snow, since the pain has begun. I'm tryn'a aim for the heavens up into the me why the love of my life had to die. Hows she gonna leave me and not even say bye? I know that shes an angel and they're lettin her fly. Every plan I thought we made together was a lie. She chould of hung on, I'll bet she didnt even try she left me dry, and that no one can deny and when she falls from the sky I'm asking her why.-**

"Shhh!"

"Sorry!"

Dean can't help smiling as he quietly closes the door behind him. It's about five in the morning and he's sneaking back into his house. The young man is quiet as possible so as not to wake up Sam but he keeps laughing every now and then because Cas is pressed quit closely to him and every time the other man's hands touch his sides or he feels the shorter man's lips brush his cheek, jaw, or neck, he just lets a little chuckle slip. He sighs quietly as he turns his key in the lock and holds his breath, waiting for something to happen. Thankfully nothing does until the lights flick on and Gabriel is staring at them, arms crossed over his chest.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asks, sounding remarkably like John the first time that he caught Dean sneaking into the house after curfew.

"I… uh…" he stutters, looking at Sam as he groggily rises from the couch.

"Your brother and I have been worried sick! Now just what were you thinking staying out until five in the morning, young man?" Gabriel asks, hands on hips now.

Dean just stares at him for a moment, a bit startled and then something clicks for him.

"Hey! This is my house! And I'm twenty-six! I don't have to justify my night time activities to you!"

It isn't as though he's done anything wrong. He and Cas just lost track of time, sitting under the tree, talking… and kissing… a lot. Then they stuck around to take down the lanterns. Castiel fell a few more times but they got them all. On the way home they stopped to throw away all of their trash from their night picnic. A bit of his annoyance toward Gabriel drains when he feels Cas wrap his arms around his waist and pull him close. The shorter man's head comes to rest on his shoulder and he smiles a bit.

Ever since he said he'd take a chance on him the dark haired man had been even quite tactile with him.

He likes it.

"Hey, you two, shut the hell up and let me sleep!" Sam grouses, making Dean laugh quietly and wiggle away from the man holding onto him. He grabs Castiel's hand, though and starts leading him toward his bedroom.

"Either go to sleep or leave, Gabe," he says as he passes the blond who smiles some and snorts.

"Eager to get your little man-friend into bed?" Gabriel asks, quietly chuckling as Dean flips him the bird as he pulls Cas into his bedroom and closes the door.

He doesn't actually wait and see if Gabriel does what he tells him to. He just nuzzles up to Cas and smiles when the man chuckles quietly at him. Dean could get used to this whole cuddly, touchy, feely thing. He grunts quietly when Remy hops up off the bed and jumps on him, though, barking happily. Domino is just casually sniffing at Castiel and licking at his fingers. With a smile the green eyed man rubs the top of Remy's head and sighs.

"So, Dean… Now that you've got me in here what are you gonna do to me?" Cas teases, perking a brow. Dean snorts.

"I'm going to get you into my bed and see if I can coax you to fall asleep in it with me," he says with a smile, shrugging off his jacket and the button up shirt under it.

Cas smiles and starts to do the same. Each man peels off their clothing until they are just in their boxers and Dean smiles when he feels his… His what? Boyfriend now? He wrinkles his nose a bit and decides not to try and find a label for what they are. So he just smiles when he feels the slighter man wind his arms around his middle again and rest his chin on his shoulder. Cas' scruffy stubble makes him shiver a little as it scrapes over the sensitive skin of his neck and shoulder. The blue eyed man just chuckles softly and pulls back to place a kiss on the back of Dean's neck.

"Come on. Let's sleep if you're tired," he says in a quiet, somewhat rough voice.

Dean follows as Cas pulls him into bed and it really doesn't take long before they fall asleep. Of course, first the dogs have to get in bed too, and settle down at the foot of it. Remy is curled up at her owner's feet and Domino is behind Cas' knees. The larger man is only slightly surprised when the other curls up behind him, spooning him without asking if he even wanted to cuddle or not. But it's fine. Dean likes the feeling of Cas' body behind his, and the damp breath on his neck, stubble scratching his back and shoulder, the arm wrapped firmly around his waist.

They fall asleep like this, and even when in The Land of Nod, Dean can't keep the smile off his face.

**-I've spent my whole life surrounded and I've spent my whole life alone. I wonder why I never wonder why the easiest things are so hard. I just want, I just want love! I just want, I just want love! I just want, I just want love! I just want something for nothing. Something, something for nothing. –**

"What do you mean you've never seen Casablanca?" Dean asks, leaning over the bar and staring at Cas like he's sprouted tentacles and is covered in spots.

Ellen smiles as she watches the two, shaking her head while Dean goes off about the movie. The two distract each other every chance they get and for the first time ever Dean is actually falling behind when it comes to serving drinks. When Cas finally leaves with a tray of drinks she sidles up to the bar and watches as the young man behind the bar scurries to get everyone's drinks to them before they get too disgruntled. She perks a brow at him when he stops in front of her with the brightest smile she's ever seen on his face.

"Hey, Ellen," he says enthusiastically, leaning on the bar a bit and tilting his head to the side.

"You know if this keeps up I'm going to have to put you and Cas on different shifts…" she says with a chuckle and Dean blushes, ducking his head shyly.

"Sorry," he says with a little smile, begging for forgiveness.

"S'alright," Ellen says, waving a hand dismissively. She likes the look of young love on the Winchester boy.

When the door at the front of the bar opens they both look to see who it is and both tense. He's pale, blue eyes, hair that is more dirty than blond. He looks pale and almost sickly under the stubble on his face and there is a maliciousness that seems to hover over him. When he glances at the bar he smiles and a muscle in Dean's jaw jumps as it clenches. Ellen reaches over the bar and places a hand on Dean's forearm, squeezing it as the man takes a seat at one of the tables that is farthest away from the occupied ones.

"You want to go back to the kitchen?" she asks, but Dean just shakes his head. So long as the guy doesn't try to talk to him he can tough this out.

From his place by Chuck's table he watches the change in Dean. The way his posture stiffens, and the smile that had been perpetually shining on his face fades into a dark scowl. He follows Ellen's glare to the new comer and frowns. The dark haired man leans down and speaks softly to him.

"Hey, who's that?" he asks, nodding toward the man who is now watching Dean and just smiling a little, like he's amused. Chuck lifts his head and frowns.

"Oh… That's um… That's Lucifer… No one… uh… No one around here is that fond of him… I just try to stay out of his way," the scruffy man says, ducking his head a bit. Cas nods and doesn't press for any more answers.

Instead, he approaches this Lucifer and tilts his head to the side curiously. Just being around him makes every hair on his body want to stand on end. Lucifer looks up at him and when their eyes meet the man grins broadly.

"So you're him… You have no clue how long I listened to my brother bitch about you the other night…" he reaches up to scratch behind his ear, eyes half lidded as he relaxes in his seat and watches Cas.

"You want anything?" Castiel asks, stepping into Lucifer's line of vision when he glances back at Dean. The seated man just smiles.

"You know your little boyfriend over there? From what I've heard he gives great head," he says instead of ordering anything to eat or drink. Cas tenses up and his knuckles turn white as he grips his pencil. "Now don't get me wrong, here. I'm glad he found, you, really. The whole enemy of my enemy is my friend thing. You see my brother never really got over Dean. God It's been so long… Ten years since they were together."

Lucifer sighs and smiles but it's slimy and the only thing that Cas can think about is literally clawing it off his face. Or making it stretch from one ear to the next. He feels his lips drawing back into a snarl and he's pretty sure that he's growling a little bit.

"Now no need to get all worked up. I'm on your side here. You have no clue how happy I am that Dean's got himself someone else to plow him. It's driving Michael up the walls and there is nothing more fun than watching him freak out because someone else is getting the one thing he's never managed to get a hold of. Really he is probably one of the only people on earth that can't get Dean Winchester to love him," the man says, lacing his fingers behind his head and grinning broadly. Cas feels his pencil snap in his hand and he's completely unwilling to care that the broken, pointed pieces dig into his palm.

"Hey, tell me something!" Lucifer suddenly leans forward, elbows on the table as he points at Dean with one hand and curls the other around his bicep. "Is it really as easy to get into his pants as my brother says?" he asks, grinning. "Michael used to say he was a real cock-slut back when they were together.

Cas growls and lunges forward, hand outstretched so he can at least attempt to rip the flesh right off of the other man's face. But Lucifer leans back and an arm wraps around Cas' waist, keeping him from doing any more than kicking over the table as he struggles to get away from the person holding him back. His hands go down to the arm around his waist and he starts clawing and gnashing his teeth at the now laughing Lucifer. He can feel himself growling deep in his throat as the person pulling him back drags him into the kitchen.

"Calm down, man. Trust me I want a piece of him too, buddy," Ash says, letting him go. He looks down at his own arm and frowns. "Damn you fight like a girl, scratching and shit," he says but Cas isn't really paying attention, too busy pacing by the sinks. Ash snorts softly and moves around him, grabbing a clean dish rag to hold to his arm. It's bleeding a little. "If Lucy gets you this mad I can't wait to see you deal with Michael. Once one shows up the other follows pretty quick."

"Who the hell is he and why didn't you let me rip that fucking smirk off his God damn face?" Cas finally explodes.

"Not my place to tell you who he is but I mostly stopped you from killing him because if you end up getting sent to jail Dean'll be more than a little upset," Ash says and at the mention of Dean's name some of Cas' tension drains.

When the kitchen door swings open Cas jerks his head up only to find Dean standing there, watching him. Castiel moves fast, pushing Dean into the wall and then pressing himself close to the larger man, burying his face in his neck. For a moment Dean is tense, eyes wide like he's surprised at how quickly his boyfriend can move and how easily he just got pinned. But he relaxes slowly and wraps his arms around Cas' shoulders, letting the smaller man keep him pressed into the wall. It's sort of nice seeing someone getting so worked up over him. So he nuzzles the side of Cas' head and gives his shoulders a squeeze, receiving a squeeze around his waist in return.

"Why don't you two head on out? Ash, Jo, and I can handle things here," Ellen says, having slipped in unnoticed by the two men by the door.

"Thanks, Ellen," Dean murmurs quietly, gently pushing Cas away. "Come on, tiger, let's go, you can sharpen your claws on Lucy's face some other time," he teases, getting a soft growl from Cas in return. Dean chuckles and takes the other man's hand, gently tugging toward the kitchen's exit.

**-One of these mornings you're gonna rise, rise up singing. You're gonna spread your wings, child, and take, take to the sky, Lord, the sky. But until that morning, Honey, n-n-nothing's going to harm you now**! **No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Don't you cry, cry.**-

"So this is why you like my trench coat so much," Cas teases, in a much better mood than he was when Dean dragged him out of the bar and took him home.

"Shut up," Dean says, thumping the man's chest and then nuzzling down into his thigh.

Dean is stretched out on the couch, his head in Cas' lap. Sam is out with Gabriel and they have the house to themselves. The thin but strong fingers gently pushing through his short hair make him hum softly and close his eyes while he listens to Ricky and Ilsa on the TV. Cas smiles down at Dean and he thinks that even if this is as much as he gets from his human he can die happy.

"You know you don't really seem like the type to like this sort of movie," Cas says quietly and he feels Dean's mouth twitch into a smile against his thigh.

"I watched it once with my mom. She used to sing "As Time Goes By" to me when I was little. I don't remember a lot about her since I was so young when she died but some things stand out. I remember once when I was really little. She was holding me and singing that song all quietly then my Dad snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and they started dancing like that." He trails off, smiling somewhat sadly. "They looked so happy…" he whispered.

Cas feels a little wetness seep through his jeans and closes his eyes. He doesn't point out the fact that he can feel the few stray tears creeping from Dean's eyes. He just gently tilts the young man's head so that he can look up at him, then leans down and kisses him, wiping away the tear in the corner of the other man's eye. He thinks that it's sweet and sad how much the young man misses his mother. The kiss that dean and Cas share is soft, sweet, and comforting. He doesn't want to when he pulls away but he's curious. So he looks up at the TV and starts gently massaging Dean's scalp again before testing the saying about curiosity killing cats.

"Who are Lucifer and Michael to you?" he asks softly, regretting it instantly when every muscle in Dean's body tenses.

"They're both dicks and I don't want to talk about it," Dean says gruffly, pulling himself up so that he's sitting beside Cas rather than laying down.

Cas lets him and he doesn't push. Dean will tell him when he's ready.

**-It's still the same old story, a fight for love and glory, a case of do or die. The world will always welcome lovers as time goes by.-**

Throughout the night Cas seems to be herding Dean out of the kitchen. He thinks that maybe the whole thing with Lucifer and Michael is bugging him more than he is letting on. The next time that Dean gets up, sneaking off to the kitchen for whatever reason Castiel huffs but doesn't go after him, at least, not right away. When he does get up off the couch and slink into the kitchen Dean is cutting up an apple and occasionally popping wedges of it into his mouth.

Silently he slips up behind Dean and wraps his arms around the man's waist. He loves being able to do this. The man hums quietly against Dean's neck and nuzzles behind his ear, smiling when he feels the broader man shiver.

"Hmm… Talk to me, Dean. What's bothering you?" he asks quietly, lightly brushing his fingers over Dean's stomach, feeling the muscles under his fingertips twitch.

"Don't wanna talk about it, Cas," he says, sighing quietly, after a moment of silence, save for the sound of his knife going through the apple. Castiel just holds him, head resting on his shoulder. Eventually he relaxes back into the slightly smaller man's chest.

"You know I've never wanted to hurt someone so much," Cas says quietly, gently rubbing his chin against Dean's shoulder.

"What did he say to you?" Dean asks softly, biting his lip like he's worried.

"Doesn't matter. He pissed me off," Cas growls into Dean's shoulder, giving him a squeeze. Dean smiles a little.

"You aren't the first guy he's hassled, you know. Usually any time I find someone that isn't just a one night fling Lucifer will come by and harass them… Michael will come by and harass me… And everything just kinda goes to shit," he says quietly, breaking a wedge of apple in half with his fingers.

"I'll kick their asses," the other man mumbles, making Dean laugh quietly. Cas huffs as if offended.

So what if he doesn't really know how to fight as a human? He'll manage it somehow. He's run off animals bigger than him as a cat, why not as a human?

"You're gonna kick their asses, huh, tiger?" Dean teases, turning around in Cas' arms, and looking down at him with a little smile.

"You don't think I can?" he asks, stroking Dean's lower back, and tilting his head to the side, curious.

"Well I mean come on… You are kinda small, Cas," he says with a chuckle. The shorter man perks a brow.

His hands dip down to Dean's hips and he spins the larger man around, puts his hand on the back of his neck then shoves him down over kitchen counter. It happens in a flash and Dean lets out a strangled sound of shock as Cas leans over him, using his feet o knock Dean's apart. The man growls quietly when he feels Dean squirming under him, trying to push himself up. So he presses himself tight to the other man's back then leans over him and bites the back of his neck, moving his hands to take hold of both of Dean's.

Dean freezes as soon as he feels Cas' teeth biting into his neck.

He's surprised to say the least.

It isn't like he hasn't been bent over a kitchen counter before. But normally he gets some more warning. And normally sex is involved. He doesn't think he's ever been pinned down like this just so that his boyfriend can prove he can do it. The teeth digging into the back of his neck is new too. It's somewhat feral and primal… and strangely arousing.

While all those thoughts are running through his head Cas is thinking that the element of surprise is a damn fine thing because he doubts he could have pinned Dean like that if he didn't have it…

"Cas…" Dean whispers softly.

"Dean…" Cas murmurs as he lets go of Dean's neck and nuzzles the back of his head. "I'm sorry," he says softly, letting go of the other man and stepping back to let him move.

Dean straightens up and turns to look at Cas who is looking down, his arms crossed over his chest. They are silent for a moment and then Dean reaches out and grabs Cas by the belt loops, pulling him closer. He nudges the man's forehead with his own until he lifts his head. Then he kisses him softly and nips at his lips when he pulls back.

"You don't have to prove anything to me, Cas. You don't have to protect me or kick anyone's ass for me. I'm a big boy I can take care of myself," he says softly, pressing their foreheads together again.

"I know…" Cas says softly, pressing a kiss to Dean's lips before he reaches up to cup his jaw and rub his thumb over the man's cheek. "But I want to."

Dean smiles softly and snorts in amusement.

"I don't think I've ever had someone want to kick someone's ass for me…" he says, grinning stupidly.

Cas just huffs and crosses his arms over his chest again.

"You've got to be kidding me… Ellen, Sam, and your father have all threatened to kick my ass if I hurt you," he says, pouting a bit. Dean looks a bit surprised and chuckles quietly.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll protect you," Dean teases, wrapping his arms around Cas' waist and holding him close. The smaller man snorts.

"Who just had who pinned down on the kitchen counter just now?" Cas asks with a smirk. Dean laughs and grins at that, tilting his head to the side.

"You know that was kinda hot."

"Bending you over the kitchen counter?"

"Mmhmm…"

"Want me to do it again?"

"Maybe. "

"Hmm…"

"I feel like you're plotting something…."

"I'm not plotting."

"You're plotting."

"Maybe."

Cas just grins.

**-Shut up and sleep with me. Come on, why don't' you sleep with me? Shut up and sleep with me. Come on, aha, and sleep with me…-**

A/n: Hmm... Sad lyrics for the first line break. Sorry! . The song was stuck in my head. Anyway, the lyrics used for line breaks in this chapter are from the following songs: Angels Falling, by ICP (Insane Clown Posse). Unconditional, by The Bravery. Summertime, by Janis Joplin. Shut Up, and Sleep With Me, by Sin With Sebastian.

Seriously, every time I listen to Shut Up, and Sleep With Me I feel like I should be annoyed as hell by the repetitiveness of the lyrics but it just makes me want to bounce...


	16. Chapter 16

A/n: So I am sorry that it's taken so long for me to get this chapter up... I kinda got distracted and forgot about it for a little bit... Then once I remembered it and started writing again there was the writer's block. And then the blowjob. Uh... Be gentle with me... I'm not that experienced with the describing and writing of sexual acts so um... Yeah. Um... Just... Just please be gentle.

**-When the moon is cast over the last star of morning and the future has passed without even a last, desperate warning. Then look into the sky where through the clouds a path is torn. Look and see her, how she sparkles, it's the last unicorn.-**

Dean shuffles behind the bar, doing his job and refusing to look toward one particular corner of the room. He really is a glutton for punishment it seems. Cas got sent home as soon as he stepped in the door. Ellen would have just let him hang back in the kitchen and help her since Jo and Ash are waiting tables tonight. But he can't cook and neither Ellen, nor Dean, would let him wash the dishes with the cuts in his hand from where he broke his pencil yesterday. So he's at Dean's with Sam. Even though Dean misses the other man after spending so much time with him he thinks that it's probably good that he isn't here considering the two customers in the corner that he absolutely refuses to acknowledge. The muscle in his jaw jumps when he clenches his jaw because he can _feel _them looking at him.

Lucifer is back, he's one of the two that Dean can feel watching him. He's sitting on his chair backwards, arms resting on the top of the back of the chair and his chin resting atop them. His eyes are lazily darting between Dean and his brother who is rather openly staring. He and Michael don't get along but he never passes up a chance to watch the other man freak out over Dean Winchester. It's been a favored pass time for years.

"You know I've never seen anyone get so pissed when I talk about Dean the way I did last night. The new guy must really like him. And you can tell that Dean likes him back. You should have seen how worried he looked when he ran back into the kitchen after Ash dragged the guy away from me. You've got some real competition this time," he taunts, smiling when he sees the corner of the blond's eye twitch.

"Shut up, Lucifer," Michael hisses, shooting a glare at the other man who perks a brow.

Unlike Lucifer's own half lidded, almost bored blue eyes, Michael's are sharp, bright and focused solely on Dean. His hair is longer than his brother's a warm, honey blond that is combed back away from his face. He's shaved and wearing a light blue dress shirt and dark washed jeans. Where his brother looks faded and sickly he looks positively bright eyed and bushy-tailed, ready for anything.

"Looking back on things he probably thinks you're a creep, ya know? I mean he was fourteen when you first noticed him. Just a little kid when you were watching him do his homework with Gabe. What was it that caught your eye again? Oh yeah… the way he sucked and nibbled on the end of that pen when he was thinking. That is kind of creepy… You were eighteen thinking of some little kid sucking your dick…" He grins as Michael's nose flares with annoyance.

"And then when you finally made your move he was sixteen, you were twenty," Lucifer hums quietly, watching his brother watch Dean. "And you've been pining after him for ten years… You haven't been able to compete with anyone else he's dated and none of them looked at him like this new guy does. He stares at Dean like he's got sunlight, rainbows, and unicorns shining out of his ass."

Michael balls his hands into fists on his lap, the muscle in his jaw jumping much like Dean's is. He cuts his eyes at Lucifer who is smiling lazily.

"And Dean looks back at him like he's ready to follow him to the ends of the earth," he's exaggerating a bit but it's worth it to hear Michael grinding his teeth. "Did he ever look at you like that? I seem to remember him being all too willing to blow you off for his brother every single chance he got. And he didn't even want anyone to know he was with you… did you ever tell Gabe or doe she still not know that you used to plow his best friend's ass like there was no tomorrow? Speaking of which, you always fucked him from behind, didn't you? So I wonder who's responsible for those bow legs he's sporting now."

He receives a punch to the face for his trouble.

Of course he feels that his brother trying to beat the shit out of him and getting thrown out of the bar is a small price to play in order to piss his brother off.

**-I kissed a boy and they liked it. Got all the honeys in the club excited. I kissed a boy just to start shit. That homeboy was not about it.-**

Cas stares intently at the laptop's screen, eyes narrowed.

He doesn't know if he wants to click on this link.

Castiel has been doing research about humans and how they have sex. Through the internet he has discovered two things.

One: Human sex seems complicated…

Two: Wikipedia is a strange, strange place.

"Sam!" he calls, looking toward the kitchen where he can hear the larger man bumping around. "What's felching?"

He hears Sam drop something and choke a bit. The man appears in the doorway, wiping his face with a paper towel once he's done choking on whatever he had been eating or drinking. He stares at Cas for a moment and then wrinkles his nose.

"What is what?

"What is felching?" Cas asks again, frowning.

They stare at each other.

"I don't know but it sounds like it would be nasty…" Sam finally answers, moving to lean over the back of the couch, and look down at the computer screen.

The dark haired man has managed to find an 'Index of Sexology Articles' and Sam can't figure out how, out of everything on the page the smaller man has managed to single out the word felching. He shudders a bit when he says the word mentally. It just sounds so… nasty. So he tries to get off that topic.

"Did you find anything else to fill in the blanks in your human sexual education?" Sam asks, still watching the screen over Cas' shoulder as he clicks on something different.

"Hmm… Yes." His voice trails off and he pulls up a window that he already had open. "Do you think that Dean would enjoy…"

"Stop that question right there!" Sam says, eyes wide as he quickly backs away from the couch and the man on it. "You are not asking me about what I think my brother wants you to do to him in bed!" His voice is firm, leaving no room for argument and Cas pouts a bit.

"Well it's just that I bent him over the kitchen counter yesterday… and I was wondering if he might like it if I…"

"What do you mean you bent him over the counter? I eat food that is made on that counter! YOU CAN'T HAVE SEX IN THE KITCHEN! It's unsanitary… and my food is in there…" Sam whines.

Cas rolls his eyes.

"We didn't have sex in the kitchen," Cas says, causing Sam to visibly relax.

The relaxation doesn't last long, though because Dean comes storming through the door, looking pissed. There is a smear of blood across his cheek and as soon as Cas sees it he's scrambling over the back of the couch and meeting Dean, and urgently taking the man's face in his hands, running his thumb through the blood and trying to see where it is coming from.

"Are you alright?" he asks, Sam coming to hover over both of them. Dean seems shocked out of his angry mood for a moment and then he brushes Cas' hands away and pushes past both him and his brother.

"It's not mine," he says as he billows into the kitchen, shrugging off his jacket and dropping it on a chair. The dogs quickly come out from his bedroom, crowding and sniffing at his legs.

It seems to annoy him a bit but he just pushes the dogs off and scowls as he grabs a paper towel and wets it so that he can clean the blood off his face. Sam follows, as does Cas, watching the man in the kitchen as he paces, seeming unsure of just what he wants to do. It looks like he wants to punch someone but he just keeps looking around the kitchen like he's hoping the answer to his problems will jump out at him. Castiel is the first to move, sidling up to Dean and taking his shoulders in a firm but gentle grip.

"Calm down, Dean," he says, moving his hands to cradle the man's jaw in his hands. "Tell me what's wrong…"

Dean huffs for a moment and just stands, tense and frustrated. Then suddenly he slumps a bit and moves forward to lean into Cas, his head dropping onto the man's shoulder. He winds his arms around his waist and gives the slighter man a squeeze. When he turns his head and speaks against his boyfriend's ear his voice is barely above a whisper.

"I don't want Sam to know what's going on," he mumbles and Cas nods a little, turning his head to nuzzle the side of Dean's.

"We can go outside or sit in your car and talk or something, then. Just tell me what's wrong. I want to help," Cas replies, running his fingers through Dean's hair, finger tips gently massaging his scalp.

They stand like that for a minute or so until Cas gently starts leading the other man out of the kitchen, he smiles at Sam as he pushes Dean toward the door. The younger man gives him a questioning look and stares after his brother. Cas reaches out and puts a reassuring hand on Sam's shoulder and gives a squeeze.

"I'll take care of him, don't worry," he says before following after Dean who ended up stopping in front of the door. Cas wraps an arm around him and maneuvers him out the door, closing it behind him and watching as Dean heads for his Impala.

**-Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah and the man in the back said, 'Everyone attack!' and it turned into a ballroom blitz! And the girl in the corner said, 'Boy, I wanna warn ya, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz!' Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz.-**

They end up driving and for a while everything is quiet save for the rumble of the car's engine and the music playing, Metallica. Cas doesn't try to break the silence or make Dean talk he just waits. He watches the other man from the corner of his eye and slowly the tension eases from his posture and they stop speeding down the deserted road. Dean doesn't stop the car but he does lean back in his seat and turn the music down. Taking that as a sign to talk Cas reaches over and drops his hand on the other man's thigh.

"So you ready to tell me whose blood that was?" he asks, perking a brow at his human. He gets a snort in return.

"It was Michael's…" Dean says after a moment and the hand on his thigh tightens a bit. "Or maybe it was Lucifer's I don't know. They were really tearing each other up when Ash and dragged them out of the bar."

Cas can feel his hackles rise at the mention of the two men and he snarls a bit. He misses it when Dean's mouth quirks into a little smile. The other man thinks it's cute that Cas gets so angry at the mere mention of the others' names.

"You should've come home with me," Cas says, rubbing his thumb in small circles against Dean's thigh.

"I'm not going to let them push me out of the Roadhouse, or back into the kitchens," the man narrows his eyes and curls his lip a little. "I didn't let Michael push me around back then and I'm not going to let him do it now!"

Things get quiet and tense again but Cas doesn't move his hand. He rubs his finger tips in small, firm circles along the other man's inner thigh. After a while Dean huffs out a quiet laugh and a small smile.

"Cas I donno if that is supposed to comforting or what but I don't think the effect you're having on me is the one you intended on…" he says, blushing just a bit. Cas just stares at him for a moment then glances down at his hand and back up at Dean's face. It takes a moment before it dawns on him what's going on and then he blushes a bit as well but smiles.

"Not the desired effect but not a reaction that I particularly mind…" he pauses and tilts his head to the side. "How about this… You tell me what happened between you and Michael and I take care of that little problem for you?" he teases, sliding his hand up to cup the bulge in his human's pants and give a small squeeze.

Dean hisses quietly and blushes, cheeks red now. He shakes his head a bit and squirms.

"Ya don't have to do that Cas… and it's not a _little _problem, as I'm sure you can feel," he teases back, grinning. It's Cas' turn to laugh now and he shakes his head.

"I can't be sure of that until I see it… But you still have to tell me what happened between you and Michael before I do anything for you," he points out, his hand slipping back down to Dean's knee. He's not even sure if Dean notices the little whimper he lets out.

Dean huffs softly and leans back in his seat, staring out at the road and frowning. Cas waits, patiently, giving the man's knee a gentle squeeze.

"It really just doesn't seem like something that should have spawned all of this trouble. Ya know? Like he and I should've just gotten over it and moved on with our lives. But no! He's fucking insane and thus what should have been a simple break up has turned into some fucking," he sputters and throws his hands up in the air, unable to find words. When the car starts drifting toward the side of the road he drops his hands on the wheel again and blushes a little.

"What happened, Dean?" Cas prods.

"Nothing special happened! We just… We started dating, he showed me the ins and outs of sex, we proclaimed our love for each other. I was sixteen! I didn't know what I really wanted. Looking back the only thing he and I really had in common was the stuff that turned us on and stupid shit that doesn't really matter. Anyway, he wanted me to choose him over Sammy and my Dad… I couldn't do that." The grip that Dean has on the wheel tightens a bit and has his knuckles turning white. "He was planning on leaving and going to college in the next couple years and he wanted me to run off with him. I told him that I couldn't leave my brother and my father and he got mad. I got mad and I broke up with him."

Cas can't say he isn't slightly underwhelmed. For some reason he really thought it would be something worse than just the two of them breaking up over something like that. The effect that the man seems to have on Dean is just so great. He was expecting for Dean to tell him that Michael had hit him or something.

"That's it?" Cas asks and Dean laughs quietly.

"Yeah… Pretty much. It doesn't seem like something that should cause this much trouble does it? But it does because Michael is crazy. He seems to have this whole, if I can't have him no one can,' thing going on… After we broke up he kept kinda stalking me a little, ya know? He'd run off any guy that I might happen to like or he'd just follow me around to see what I was doing. He'd call me and stuff like that. Eventually he started showing up at the bar and bothering me and Ellen and Ash got on his case and things just sort of cooled down. Now he only seems to crawl out of the woodwork when I find someone I really like… like you," he says the last part with a blush and Cas smiles, sliding across the bench seat to get closer to Dean.

"Hmm… So you really like me?" he asks softly, resting his chin on Dean's shoulder and smiling as Dean ducks his head a bit and smiles.

"Yeah…" he says, biting the corner of his lip.

Dean pulls off to the side of the road because Cas is starting to get distracting with the way he's nuzzling his neck and jaw. He hisses quietly when the dark haired man bites him, pulling the tender flesh of his neck with his teeth. Dean can already tell there is going to be a bruise there when Cas is done but he likes it. He lets out a little whimper and lifts a hand to cradle the back of his boyfriend's head and tilts his head back a bit.

"What ya doin' Cas?" he mumbles, smiling a little when the man pulls away from his neck and rubs their cheeks together a little bit.

"Marking my territory," he purrs into Dean's ear, smiling at the little noise that the larger man will deny making until the day he dies. "Just making sure that any competition that I happen to have knows that you're mine," he growls.

Dean groans quietly but smiles a bit, turning his head to nip at Cas' ear lobe. "You have no competition, Cas," he murmurs, pulling back just long enough to capture the other man's lips in a kiss.

With a little maneuvering they end up lying down on the seat, Dean on top of Cas and between his legs. If opening up to his boyfriend got him this sort of reaction then maybe he'd open up more often. He arches his back up into Cas' hands like a cat as he runs his own down the other man's sides while he mouths at a spot right behind Cas' ear that has the man whimpering and squirming under him. Dean lets out his own whimper against the other man's neck as finger nails rake up his back and he pulls back some, nipping at Castiel's chin.

"Hmm. Sit up, Cas, and lean back against the door, alright?" he asks quietly, leaning back and watching as the blue eyed beauty sits up and leans back on the door as asked. One of his legs is stretched out in the foot well of the car and the other rests against the back of the seat.

Dean smiles and slides between the other man's legs and slides his hand under his shirt, stroking the soft skin of the man's stomach. It's a tight fit but worth it, at least Dean thinks so. Cas looks down at him, watching Dean as he undoes the fly of his jeans and dips his hand in side. He gasps when he feels Dean's fingers brush the bare skin of his prick before wrapping around him and then exposing him to the open hair. The green eyed man smiles when he feels Cas' thighs quiver for a moment on either side of him.

"What're you doing, Dean?" Cas asks in his gravel rough voice, pitched a bit lower than usual as he stares down at Dean, the bright blue of his eyes almost swallowed up by his lust blown pupils.

Dean smiles cheekily as he runs his fingers along Cas' length. His fingers skim over the silky soft skin and he purrs in the back of his throat as best as a human can. Cas thinks it's cute. When one of Dean's fingers slides through a pearl of precum leaking from the tip of his member, though, he shivers and lets his head fall back against the window with a dull thump.

"Makin' you feel good," Dean says before swiping his tongue over the tip of his boyfriend's dick, rolling the salty taste of precum around on his tongue for a moment before eagerly sucking him into his mouth.

Cas gasps and arches his back. A hand falls on Dean's head, fingers curling into the young man's short hair. His hips try to buck up so that he can sink himself deeper into the moist, velvety heat of the other man's mouth. They can't, though because Dean's hands are firmly holding them down. Castiel can honestly say that this is one of the most amazing things he has ever experienced. He lets out a groan when he feels the head under his hand start to bob up and down. Looking down, he sees Dean staring up at him, green eyes almost completely black.

It's almost like Dean's pupils are trying to eat up all of the beautiful green that keeps it from invading the white sclera. Cas thinks that this, Dean with his mouth wrapped around him and pupils blown wide with lust is one of the most arousing things he has ever seen.

"Fuck," he groans, dragging his nails over Dean's scalp as he pulls his hair.

Dean feels his lips twitch like he's trying to smile at the broken sounding, 'fuck' that drops from Castiel's lips. He loves the way the man's voice sounds, low pitched and rough with want. He loves the way Cas shamelessly groans and pulls his hair, scratching at his scalp. He loves the feeling of the other man in his mouth, hot, thick, heavy, and uncut. With a little groan of his own he swallows down every inch of the other man that he can manage, his throat convulsing around him.

If Castiel a man who cared and not a man, who happened to have previously been a cat, getting his first blow job he might have been a bit embarrassed by how short a time it took for Dean to bring him to orgasm. However, since he is not a man who cares and is a man, who happened to have previously been a cat, getting his first blow job, he is just amazed by the feeling of pleasure that rips through him as he reaches completion. His back arches and he lets out a loud, pleased groan as he throws his head back and for a moment his vision is engulfed in white.

**-Well I can dance with you honey, if you think it's funny. Does your mother know that you're out? And I can chat with you, baby, flirt a little maybe. Does your mother know that you're out? Take it easy (take it easy), better slow down, girl. That's no way to go, does your mother know? Take it easy (take it easy), try to cool it, girl. Take it nice and slow. Does your mother know?-**

"These yours?"

Sam stares in disbelief as his brother and Cas stand in the doorway, looking sheepish. Well Dean looks sheepish and Cas just can't stop smiling. The police officer behind them seems to be fighting back a smile as well. His mouth opens and closes a few times before he can get any words out.

"Uh… Yeah… What did they do, officer?" Sam asks, grabbing both men and pulling them into the house.

Dean's cheeks go red and he hides his face with one hand while Cas just slinks up next to him and presses close, nuzzling the side of Dean's head affectionately. Sam glances over his shoulder, watching as his brother leans into his boyfriend and hides in the lean man's shoulder. Cas just chuckles quietly

"Well I caught your brother and his boyfriend, there, fooling around in their car, parked on the side of the road. No one saw them and I know your brother, see him down at the jail, bailing your dad out a good bit. He's a good kid so I just brought him home. Keep an eye on him yeah? If it was anyone but him or someone actually saw them I would've had to take them in," he says, laughing quietly.

Sam turns a slight shade of green.

"Uh… Th… Thank you I'll… I'll be sure to keep them out of trouble," he tells the older man shakily. The man laughs a bit more then.

"You all have a good night," the officer says, waving goodbye as Sam closes the door and then turns to look at Dean and cas.

One look at his brother and Dean knows he's about to get the mother of all lectures.

Before Sam can get his rant on, though, Cas pipes up excitedly with,

"Oh! Sam! I found out what felching is! I asked Dean on the way back home. It's when-"

"I don't want to know!" Sam exclaims quickly, slamming his hands over his ears and then storming off.

He comes back a moment later, looking sulky.

"There's no bedroom here for me to storm to..."

Even Dean, with how embarrassed he is to have gotten caught giving his boyfriend head and then getting escorted home by a police officer, lets out an amused chuckled at his sulky sibling.

**-Mother told me, yes, she told me I'd meet girls like you. She also told me, "Stay away, you'll never know what you'll catch." Well just the other day I heard of a soldier's falling off. Some Indonesian junk that's going 'round.-**

****A/n: So yes! Remember to be gentle with me. And the lyrics used for line breaks are from the following songs: The Last Unicorn, by America. I Kissed a Boy, by Cobra Starship. Ballroom Blitz, by Blue Oyster Cult. Does Your Mother Know, by ABBA. Surrender, by Cheap Trick.


	17. Chapter 17

****A/n: Sorry for not getting chis chapter out sooner. Anyway I hope you like it more than I did. I don't really know this chapter was hard to write and I'm not entirely in love with it.

**-I was born in the wagon of a travellin' show. My momma used to dance for the money they'd throw. Papa would do whatever he could, preach a little gospel, sell a couple bottles of Doctor Good.-**

"Stop that! Get your fingers out of there!"

_Thwack!_

Castiel yelps.

"What was that for!"

"I told you to keep your fingers out of there!"

"But… That hurt…"

"Well then you shouldn't be sticking your fingers in places they don't belong while you're in my kitchen…"

"But… But…"

"Shut up and keep your fingers out of the cake batter…"

A whimper.

A sigh.

"There, your fingers feel better now?"

"Very much."

"Good… now get me a cup of sugar."

John can't help but smile while he listens to Castiel and Dean in the kitchen. It reminds him a lot of when Mary was alive and she caught him doing the same thing. She'd pop his hand with a wooden spoon and scowl at him until he got her all buttered up with sweet talk and kisses. Then she'd smile and let him have the bowl to lick after she got the batter in the pan or, if she was making cookies, spread out in lumps on the cookie sheet.

"Sounds like you're boy's having a hell of a time with keeping Cas out of the food until it's all cooked," Bobby says, sitting on the opposite end of the couch and watching the game with John as per usual for their Sunday lunches.

"Yeah. He reminds me more of Mary every time I see him," John replies, glancing toward the kitchen. Domino is lying on the floor beside his feet and he can hear Jo and Sam outside with Remy.

"You know what's going on with those two, don't you, John? I mean it's not my place to tell you about your son's preferences but he's not really being subtle is he?" the bearded man asks, glancing over at his friend.

John's lips just twitch and he sighs.

"Yeah… I know. He hasn't told me anything but the two of them, when they're together they just remind me so much of Mary and me. Maybe that's a little vain but that's how it is," he says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're not gonna do anything stupid, are ya?" Bobby asks and John snorts, lips curving into a self deprecating smile.

"No. I'm not gonna do anything stupid. I just want Dean to be happy, Bobby. I know… I know that after Mary died I didn't raise him or Sam as well as I should have. Hell, Dean raised Sam more than I did. He deserves to be happy and if that boy in there makes him happy then so be it," John says, glancing toward the kitchen door again.

Bobby nods his head and takes a sip of his beer.

"Good. Wouldn't want to have to hand you over to Ellen in front of your boys," he says and then John really laughs.

"What you don't think you can kick my ass yourself, Singer?" he asks, perking a brow at his friend who just smiles some.

"Nope. That's not it, at all. She's just scarier than I am," Bobby replies and John starts to laugh even more.

"Well you got that right," he mutters, glancing toward the kitchen when the sound of clattering dishes and cries of surprise float out of the room.

Ellen comes in just as Cas stumbles out, the man staring into the kitchen wide eyed and dripping wet. Bobby, Ellen, and John just stare at the young man as he gets himself under control. When he turns his head and locks eyes with John then points into the kitchen and lets out a plaintive,

"He sprayed me with the water spraying thing on the sink,"

Everyone cracks up, especially John who throws his head back and starts laughing loud and deep. Even Ellen tries hide her chuckles and bites her lip, shoulders shaking a little.

"I told you to stay out of the cake batter!" Dean calls from the kitchen, and that just makes everyone laugh louder.

Castiel just pouts a bit as water runs down the side of his face. After a few moments of laughter in the living room and silence in the kitchen things start to calm down and John is gasping on the couch, a hand on his stomach because he hurts from laughing so hard. It's been a while since he's laughed like that. The first chords of _Ramble On_ start playing and he smiles, looking up at Cas who is staring into the kitchen now and shifting from one foot to the other. With a quiet snort John takes pity on him.

"Just go in there and do something cute and stupid. If he's anything like his mother he'll give you the cold shoulder for a little bit but if you keep it up he'll warm up to you again. Just keep your fingers out of the damn cake batter," he says with a chuckle.

Cas watches him for a moment then nods and takes a deep, steadying breath. Once he builds his courage up the dark haired young man slinks back into the kitchen, leaving the three in the living room listening, eager to hear what happens next.

"Cas, stop it, you're wet."

"M'sorry I kept dipping my fingers in the cake batter…"

"Hmph…"

"C'mon, please forgive me."

Silence.

A quiet laugh.

"Cas stop it," Dean's voice is playful.

"Don't wanna."

"Stop it, that tickles!"

More laughter and John is starting to get a bit worried because he isn't quite sure where Dean is ticklish but he doesn't think he wants Dean's boyfriend tickling him the kitchen. That just seems like a recipe for trouble. And then he snorts quietly because of the reference to a recipe while his kid is fooling around in the kitchen.

"What are they doin'?" he asks Ellen as she peeks into the kitchen. The woman chuckles quietly.

"They're just kissing, John. It's not like their having sex on the kitchen table," she says with a roll of her eyes, very aware that the two in the kitchen can hear her when Dean blushes and Cas laughs quietly.

"Hmm… Dean. I have come to a conclusion," Cas says, massaging the muscles of Dean's lower back as they stand in the kitchen, holding onto each other and swaying just the tiniest bit to the music coming from an old radio in the corner by the stove.

"And what is that?" Dean asks, head tilting to the side a little as he rubs gentle circles with his on Cas' neck with his fingertips.

"All the men in your family seem to suspect that I want to have sex with you in the kitchen," he replies, making Dean chuckle quietly.

"What can I say? I'm sexy in an apron," Dean says with a broad grin and it's Cas' turn to laugh.

"Would be sexier without anything on under the apron," Cas says and he does mean to be quiet when he says it but he must not have been because moments later John is yelling.

"Cas! Get out of that kitchen! I don't know what you two are doing in there but stop it! I eat food off those counters!"

Dean blushes brightly and Castiel just laughs, heading for the kitchen door. He would much rather stay with Dean but somehow he feels that raising the ire of John Winchester could be a bad idea.

"Do your brother and father know how alike they are?" he asks as he leaves the room.

Ellen takes his place with Dean, helping him get everything cooked, and he ends up outside with Ash, Joe, and Sam. All three of them are talking while occasionally throwing a ball for Remy. Cas sits down with Jo on the porch swing and smiles, his head tilted to the side as he watches Sam throw a ball for the dog.

"You know, Sam, you and your father are a lot alike," he says finally and Sam frowns.

"I'm nothing like him," he says, crossing his arms over his chest and Cas laughs quietly.

"Yes you are. For example you both seem to think that I'm planning to bend Dean over a kitchen counter and fuck him," he says with a nod, pouting just a bit. "I just got kicked out of the kitchen because of your father's over active imagination.

Jo and Ash just laugh.

By the time the table is set and everyone is gathered around it and eating Castiel can't really think of anything that he loves more than this. He loves just being there with Dean, being a part of Dean's life. And even though they've only known each other for a short while and have actually been dating for an even shorter amount of time than that, while he is sitting at the table with John, Sam, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Bobby, and Dean, he feels like he is part of his human's family.

He can't think of anything that compares to that.

**-He needs adventure. Adventure means trouble. Nine lives is cool if you're using them wise. Just look at this place full of darkness and bubble Francis has come to see death with his eyes. Felidae...-**

Dean smiles as Cas leans over the bar and presses a soft but warm kiss to his lips before he takes Rufus' drink and heads off to the table that the older man has taken for the night. A quick glance toward Michael, who is sitting off away from everyone else, in a corner with his beer, shows the blond watching ever move that Cas makes and the smaller, dark haired man is holding his gaze steadily, smirking.

Dean isn't the sort of person to go looking for trouble and because of this he feels like he really should put a stop to what's going on because he knows what Cas is doing. But he likes it, even if Gabriel keeps teasing him and he can't seem to stop blushing. He likes it when Castiel slips up to the bar and takes the time to give him an extra touch or look or just give him a kiss. He's never really been one for PDA but he thinks that maybe he can learn to love it.

Still…

He really should put a stop to this. Cas has been doing this all night, ever since Michael walked into the bar, trying to get a rise out of the other man and Dean knows it. He knows that every time Cas touches him or looks at him or kisses him, he's taunting Michael because every time he glances over to the corner. And every time he's got this smug little grin on his face.

Castiel wanders back to the bar, this time taking a seat since it is a slow night and everyone seems to be settled for now. He starts leaning over the bar for another kiss when Dean chuckles quietly and leans back, shaking his head. Cas' face is adorable when he pouts at him and gives a small glare, though there's no heat behind it. With a smile Dean leans forward again and tilts his head to the side.

"I know what you're doing, Cas and I really think you should stop," he says gently, a little smile on his face.

The other man adopts a false look of innocence and tilts his head to the side.

"I don't know what you mean I'm not doing anything. Just want you to know I love you," the man says sweetly and Dean snorts, perking a brow.

"I see. So you're not just teasing Michael every time you come over here to molest me?"

"I don't molest you," Cas defends, crossing his arms over his chest. "And I don't see why you care what Michael thinks anyway. Even if I was taunting him with the fact that I have what he doesn't and will never get why does it matter? I didn't think you liked him."

Dean smiles some and shakes his head.

"I don't like him but I do like you and if you haven't noticed he's a great deal bigger than you by comparison, Cas."

The dark haired young man tilts his head to the side like he doesn't get it. Then he grins and sits up a bit straighter.

"Do you think he'd try to hurt me?" Cas asks and Dean adverts his gaze and shrugs.

"Don't want to risk it. I don't want you getting hurt," Dean admits with another little dismissive shrug, like it's no big deal either way and Cas just smiles all the more.

"Awe… you care about me!" he crows, making Dean blush a bit and duck his head sheepishly. Castiel smiles warmly after that and sighs softly, reaching out to run his fingers through Dean's hair just once. "I can't stop, Dean. I get the most amazing little thrill of excitement and pride when I get to lean over there and kiss you, knowing that he can't." The mean leans forward, cupping Dean's cheeks in his hand and pulling him across the bar as well. He presses his lips to the other man's, nipping gently at the lower one. Then he pulls back and rubs his cheek against Dean's a little bit. "Hmm… You have no clue how much fun I have proclaiming to the world that you're mine, Dean Winchester."

Cas' voice is quiet and just a bit rough as he whispers in Dean's ear and then lightly nips it, cutting his eyes at Michael and smirking. He briefly thinks that he might like doing this even more than he likes going to eat with Dean's family on Sundays before someone thwacks him in the back of the head then drags him away from his human and pushes him off his stool.

"Stop molesting my bar tender and do your job, Cas," Ellen says gruffly, though there is a little hint of amusement and fondness in her eyes when the man looks up at her.

He grins and blushes a bit but slinks away and starts waiting tables again with minimal damage to his person and pride. Besides, any injuries he might have sustained he feels are completely worth it.

"I'm so glad you have me working behind the bar, Ellen," Dean says, leaning forward and letting his head hit said bar with a thump.

"And why is that?" the older woman asks, running her hand affectionately over the back of Dean's head.

"Because waiting tables would be uncomfortable and embarrassing for all parties involved," he mutters and Ellen just laughs loudly then pats the man on the shoulder.

"I donno… I'm sure Becky or Anna would enjoy it," she teases, head cocking to the side as Dean looks at her with wide eyes.

"That is not funny, Ellen!" he leans forward and glances at Becky who is, as usual, watching Chuck and typing away at her own laptop. "I have caught glimpses of what she writes on that thing and it is scary!" he mutters making Ellen laugh loudly.

Dean just pouts. He doesn't think it's that funny.

**-Rise up this mornin', smiled with the risin' sun, three little birds pitch by my doorstep, singin' sweet songs of melodies pure and true, sayin' ("This is my message for you-ou-ou.")-**

Michael watches from his car as Castiel and Dean leave, laughing and stumbling around each other like they are drunk on each other's presence alone. Dean will stumble because Castiel is pressed up so close to him that it looks like they are one eight limbed, two headed person. Then he'll push the man away and laugh, saying something that Michael can't hear. They walk a little while with a respectable amount of space between them, and then Castiel is back, wrapping himself around Dean, holding onto him, clinging to him and it makes Michael's stomach twist with jealousy.

They pile into the Impala and drive off and Michael doesn't follow them, not really. That isn't to say he doesn't park in a gas station parking lot just outside of Dean's subdivision and then walk to Dean's house. He stays mostly out of sight and by the time he gets to Dean's home the two of them are all curled up on the couch together. Sam doesn't appear to be there. Dean is talking, not really looking at Castiel but playing with the other man's hand a bit instead. And while he does that Castiel just stares at him adoringly. He just watches Dean, eyes never leaving them as the love in their depths shines so clear and bright that even Michael can see it from where he is outside.

There has never been a person that he hates more.

He hates the spark of joy that lights up Dean's oh-so-green eyes every time they land on_ Castiel_.

He hates the way that Dean blushes and smiles and ducks his head ever so shyly when _Castiel_ shows him affection in public.

He hates the way that Dean's eyes track _Castiel_ around the room when he waits tables at the bar.

And he wonders just what Dean can see when he looks at the smaller, dark haired man. What the hell does Dean see in a man that seems to have no permeated residence, no car, and who waits tables for a living at his age. Michael knows that he could offer Dean so much more. He'd take the moon out of the sky for Dean if he just asked but he never does because he doesn't have eyes for Michael. No.

Just Castiel.

The lights go out and all that is left illuminating the room is the silver glow from the TV. Dean gets up and goes to the Kitchen, leaving Castiel alone for all of two minutes before the man gets up and follows him. When they come back they have a ball of popcorn and bottles of coke (Because Dean doesn't drink beer with everything, you know). They settle down again. Dean sitting at one end of the couch with a leg tucked up under him and Castiel lies on the couch, stretching out and resting his head in the other man's lap. Dean changes the channel a couple times, stops, puts the remote down, and then starts running his fingers through Castiel's hair.

And Michael hates it. He hates watching Dean being so fucking happy in this little domestic scene because Castiel is in it instead of him.

The dogs come in, sniffing at the two men and then lying down in front of the couch, or Domino lies down. Remy eagerly licks Castiel's face, making the man laugh and turn his head to hide against Dean's stomach. The young dog barks and wiggles and tries to crawl up into Dean's lap but the man just laughs and pushes her down. Eventually, after much petting and more attempts to take Castiel's place she settles down as well and then everything is quiet and peaceful again.

When Castiel suddenly decides to move his head again Dean jumps. Michael watches him look down at the man in his lap questioningly. He says something and when Castiel answers he goes wide eyed and even with the bad lighting and the fact that he can't hear them Michael knows that Dean is stuttering and blushing. And then Castiel's back shakes with laughter and Michal watches as the man moves his hand to stroke Dean's thigh before slipping his hand up to palm at the man's groin.

Dean's eyes go half lidded and he bites his bottom lip.

And that is when Michael stops watching… Sort of.

He doesn't want to watch Castiel touching or sucking Dean because he doesn't think that Castiel should be allowed to. But he can't not watch Dean's face as the man let his eyes flutter closed and releases his lip from between his teeth. It is just as beautiful as the first time he saw it, the look of pleasure on Dean's features. He loves the way that Dean's cheeks and ears go pink. He loves the way Dean sucks his lips, making them plump and red.

He can remember what it was like when he was the one in Castiel's place and so long as he keeps watching Dean's face he can practically hear every hitched breath and whimper. Dean lets his head fall back and bites his lip again, turning his head to the side as if he's trying to hide his face in the back of the couch. He lets his lip go again, starting to breath harder. His tongue swipes over his swollen lower lip and Michael is sure that Dean is making the most amazing noises. Little whimpers and hums and mewls.

Then Castiel is sitting up and pressing his mouth to Dean's neck, kissing and biting and Michael's vision goes red because he remembers that fucking Castiel is there. He doesn't look away, though. He watches as Dean turns his head just slightly and looks at the other man, eyes half lidded. He watches while Castiel presses his lips to Dean's ear and whispers something while he strokes the green eyed man's ridged length with one hand. His jaw drops just slightly and his eyes close as he lets out a moan before he snaps his mouth closed and bites his lip again, making himself breath harshly through his nose.

Castiel smiles and leans down, biting Dean's neck hard enough to make the man jump and lift a hand to tangle it in the slighter man's dark curls of hair.

When Castiel finally brings Dean to completion the pearly ropes of cum that erupt from the man's dick land on his shirt and Castiel's hand. Dean blushes a bit and looks down at the mess, then turns his head and mutters something. Castiel laughs and lifts his hand, starting to lick away the evidence of Dean's orgasm while also trying to pull the man's shirt off with his free hand.

Dean laughs, helps him get his shirt off and then they drop it on the floor to be dealt with later. The two curl up around each other again. This time they're bumping their heads together every now and then, sharing kisses and little smiles that make Michael shudder with the amount of anger that boils in his gut.

When Dean gets settled again, his head resting on Castiel's shoulder while he watches the TV the other man turns and looks out the window. For a second Michael is sure that he sees him but then he turns his to nuzzle the side of Dean's head and kiss his temple.

Michael drops to lay flat on the ground when he hears a car on the street behind him. He peers out from behind the bushes and watches as a car stops in front of the house, Gabriel's, and Sam climbs out of it.

"See ya, Gabe," he calls as he heads toward the house.

Michael doesn't get up to watch what happens next. He waits until Gabriel drives away and then he starts creeping away from the house, ready to find his own car. When he gets there he takes out his phone and calls Lucifer, glaring at nothing as he waits for the other man to pick up.

"Michael. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Lucifer asks, though there is something maliciously teasing in his tone of voice.

"I need your help. I want to get rid of him…" Michael snarls, thinking of Castiel and his Dean curled up together on the couch. He would love nothing more than to just barge into the house and tear them away from each other, take back what is his.

"Want to get rid of whom?" Lucifer asks, like he doesn't know and Michael practically growls.

"Castiel," he growls and then Lucifer chuckles.

"What you mean your stalking Dean at the bar hasn't gotten the guy to back off yet? You're losing your touch, brother. Or maybe he just loves Dean more than the others. He certain looked like he loved him every time I saw them together. He looked like he'd easily give everything to make him happy," the man taunts and his brother can hear the smile in his voice.

"Shut up!" Michael hisses, gripping his phone so tightly that the plastic creaks. "Dean is mine," he snarls, clenching his jaw. Lucifer just chuckles quietly.

"Of course he is. You have a plan for how you're going to get rid of Lover-Boy?" he asks and Michael smiles. He and his brother might not get along but he can always count on Lucifer for help with something important.

If he can't have Dean then Castiel certainly doesn't deserve him.

**-This one goes out to that special someone in my life. We all have someone special, this is for them. I like ice cream, cherry pie, and lemonade with summer breeze. I like rainbows, leafy trails, and puppy dogs with bumble bees. I like cotton candy, gum, and bumper cars, and carnivals, golden skies and hazel eyes and sand in between my toes. But something tells me that I hate you! Something tells me I must kill you!-**

****A/n: The songs used for line breaks in this chapter are from the following songs: Gypsies, Tramps, and Thieves, by Cher. Felidae, by Boy George. Three Little Birds, by Bob Marley. Rainbows and Stuff, by ICP.


	18. Chapter 18

A/n: Oh no. I am sorry it took me so long to get this out. It's all because of that really bad sex scene in the middle of this... feel free to skip over it because it is kinda bad... -sadness- I am just not cut out for these lemony things. -sigh- Maybe I'll get better if I keep writing them but maybe not. This is a first attempt so be gentle with me. x_x

**-My fingertips are holding onto the cracks in our foundations and I know that I should let go but I can't. And every time we fight I know it's not right, every time you're upset and I smile. I know I should forget but I can't.-**

Michael is contemplating the best way to get into Dean's house.

It's harder now than it was when he was living with John and Sam. But now Dean has two dogs, one of which is rather big, a brother that is sleeping on his couch, and a boyfriend that _never _seems to _fucking_ leave and that makes things harder. Seriously, though, who practically lets a man move into his home after just a few weeks? It is ridiculous. Getting around Sam is easy enough. He just has to wait for a night when he goes out with Gabriel. And with Lucifer's help he is sure that he can handle Castiel.

The problem is Domino and Remy.

They are sweet dogs, really they are. However that is part of the problem. Domino, when he wants to greet people is quiet, respectful. With Dean and Sam he runs up to them, eager as a puppy and wiggles under their welcoming hands as he is petted and praised. With people he doesn't know he's more cautious, walks up to them slowly, ears perked and curious. Remy is the loud one. No matter who it is she wants to say hello to everyone, wants to lick them and jump on them and let them know she is the most fabulous thing on four legs they have ever seen.

Of course not everyone seems to get that from her hyperactive greetings.

All of that said, it doesn't mean that Remy is the one that they need to worry about.

She is the loud one, sure. She is the one that will probably be the one to start barking her head off and trying to show both Michael and Lucifer some love as they try to break into the house but Domino is the big, smart one that knows a threat when he sees it. And Michael has seen Domino react to a threat. It isn't pretty. Just because they live in a little town where everyone knows everybody doesn't mean that people don't get hurt here. Michael remembers watching Dean walking Domino at night once. And on that night someone particularly stupid decided to try and run up to and attack Dean that night.

Domino didn't handle it well.

Michael would have stepped in to help Dean. He'd give his life to keep the man safe because he loves him just that much. He just doesn't have to. Not with Domino around. Michael can still remember how as soon as Domino saw the threat to his owner he lunged so hard on his leash that it nearly got yanked out of Dean's hands. He was barking and growling and doing everything in his power to get at the man who had thought it would be a good idea to try and attack his owner.

He remembers how the man ran away and Dean had to throw all of his weight in the opposite direction to keep Domino from going after the man. No, Michael doesn't want to have to deal with Domino and his big, square head filled with sharp teeth.

"We can always just kill them, the dogs I mean," Lucifer says nonchalantly as he leans against Michael's kitchen counter, watching his brother eagerly because he is eager to see his brother act on all the crazy possessiveness that is rattling around in his head.

So far they have spent about two days trying to rough out a plan of attack. Two days since Michael sat outside of Dean's window and watched as the man he loved was brought to orgasm by another man. The very thought makes Michael growl in the back of his throat. He can't wait to get rid of Castiel.

"No. He loves those dogs. We can't just kill them," he states. Lucifer pouts.

"Fine, what if we get them outside and feed them some drugged meat? I know a girl. Her name is Lilith. She works at a vet's office. I can get her to give me some sort of sedative they use on the animals."

Michael gives his brother a skeptical look and shrugs.

"If you can think of a way to get Dean to put the dogs out at night then sure, your plan is great," he says, slightly sarcastic because Dean doesn't put the dogs out at night. He takes the dogs for a walk when he wakes up, puts them in the fenced in back yard then brings them in the day, then brings them in again when he goes to work.

Lucifer just rolls his eyes and turns to get a beer out of the fridge.

"You just have no imagination," he states calmly, grinning.

Michael thinks that Lucifer has too much imagination.

But he doesn't say anything just gets up and scuttles around his cluttered kitchen. There are coffee cups all over the counters, none of which are safe to drink out of at the moment. He normally isn't so sloppy. He is normally the most anal retentive neat freak that you can find but lately he has been distracted by things, things that have dark hair and blue eyes and are just a touch too short, too small, too scruffy and just too damn pathetic for his Dean.

When he finally finds a clean cup he pours himself some coffee and it tastes bitter and stale when he drinks it but it knocks away any cobwebs that might have been building up in his brain from lack of sleep. It isn't that he isn't sleeping it is just that he isn't sleeping enough. He lets out a tired sigh as he sits back down. The man looks down at his kitchen table forlornly. He has yet to come up with a solid plan of action and that makes him antsy and annoyed because he wants to put things into motion, work on getting Castiel away from Dean.

Michael hates the planning process.

The man glances up when he hears Lucifer clucking his tongue. In an uncharacteristic display of brotherly affection he walks around the table and drops his hand on the back of Michael's neck.

"Don't worry so much," he says soothingly, giving his brother's neck a squeeze. "I've got a plan."

**-There may be mermaids under the water. There may even be a man in the moon but Vincent, time is running out. You better get yourself together soon.-**

Dean is happy when he gets home for several reasons.

One: Sam is nowhere in sight which is good because Cas has followed him home again and seems to be eager to tear off any and all of his clothes. Seriously ever since they walked out of the bar he hasn't been able to get his boyfriend off of him. He wonders if it has anything to do with the fact that it's a full moon. Some people act wonky on full moons.

Two: Michael and Lucifer haven't been in the bar for a couple days now and he is hoping that maybe Michael is finally taking the hint and leaving him alone.

Three: He doesn't trip over the dogs when he comes in because they are too busy pawing at the back door while Castiel does his level best to strip him of his shirt while he is walking into the house.

He wrestles himself away from Cas, losing his shirt in the process. Poor Cas looks startled at first, just staring at the shirt in his hands and then looking up at Dean who is already through the living room and in the kitchen, letting out the dogs because he assumes they have to pee or something, and then putting out a can of cat food. He hasn't seen his little buddy in a while but he never forgets to put the food out. Dean is barely inside again before Dean is pinning him up against the counter and biting at his neck, hands resting firmly on his hips.

"God, Cas! What has gotten into you?" he groans, squirming in the man's grip and quivering as his skin is nipped, bitten and sucked. It really is no surprise that he's already hard and the fact that Cas is mindlessly grinding against him like he is isn't helping the matter.

"Hmm. Nothing's gotten into me, Dean," he groans nibbling on the spot right behind the other man's ear that makes him go weak at the knees. "M'kinda hoping that I can get into you, though," he states.

And did Cas seriously just say that? Dean snorts.

"How long have you been waiting to use that line?" Dean mutters, his hands sliding up under the other man's shirt and pulling it over his head.

"Just the last few hours," Cas answers, all too willing to let Dean undress him. He whines a little when the man pushes him away, though.

"Who coached you into saying that? Because I'm going to have to smack them," Dean jokes, reaching back and hooking his fingers through Castiel's belt loops and tugging him toward his bedroom. The other man seems to perk up at this development and follows willingly, already undoing his jeans.

"Gabriel said I should say it if you asked what had gotten into me," he states, reaching out to try and get Dean's pants off as well before they even get to the bedroom door and he smiles when the man laughs and bats his hands away because he loves to hear Dean laugh.

As soon as the bedroom door is opened, however, Dean quickly finds himself pinned down on this stomach with his face full of pillow and Cas blanketing him with his own body. The young man lets out a soft noise when he feels the other man's erection pressing into his ass while its owner nips at the back of his neck and shoulders. The feel of Castiel slipping his fingers into his pants and boxers and trying to pull them off of him isn't unexpected and Dean lifts his hips and reaches under himself to undo them so that Castiel can pull them off of him, which he does, rather quickly. However when the man tries to crawl back on top of him he half rolls over and puts his hand on the other man's chest.

"Wait, Cas, stop," he says, making the man whimper and his blue eyes take on a wounded puppy quality. Dean chuckles quietly and rolls onto his back then sits up.

He reaches out and cradles Castiel's face in his hands, bringing him down for a gentle kiss. He lightly nibbles on the man's upper lip and then licks his way into his mouth. The kiss, slow and gentle as it is seems to relax Cas a little because his hands are curled around Dean's wrists and he's kissing back and is significantly more calm than he was before. And for a little while they just sit there, exploring each other's mouths. When they break apart Cas starts panting and leans forward, pressing his forehead to Dean's.

"Why'd you stop," he pants out and Dean just smiles, leaning forward to brush their lips together again.

"If we're going to do this I want to be able to see you," he gets quiet but Cas seems to know he has more to say because he isn't trying to pin Dean back on the mattress again. "When… When you have sex with someone like that, with them on their stomach or hands and knees and their ass in the air it just seems sort of impersonal to me, like you're planning on leaving when you're done or before they wake up if you stick around long enough for them to fall asleep. And I really like you, Cas. I don't want you leave."

The last part is said so quietly that Castiel almost doesn't hear it but he does and he smiles, pushing Dean back on the bed and following him. He falls into the V of the man's legs and very gently kisses him. His hands com up to stroke over his human's cheeks and he rubs his nose against Dean's a little, then his cheek and temple.

"I'm never going to leave you, Dean, not unless you want me to," he whispers and Dean smiles but it is almost sad.

"Don't say that sort of stuff, Cas," Dean says softly in return, his voice just as low and quiet as his lover's.

It isn't that Dean is a pessimist but he likes to think of himself as necessarily cautious. Cas doesn't seem to like the fact that Dean doesn't want him saying things like that, though, because he frowns. He doesn't push, though and just kisses Dean's forehead, making green eyes flutter closed.

"I don't know why you don't want to hear this, Dean but you're going to," Castiel finally says, face pressing into the side of Dean's neck. "I'm not going to leave you unless you tell me to leave and that you never want to see me again. There is a better chance of the world starting to spin backwards and all the stars falling from the sky than there is of me voluntarily leaving you," he states, lifting his head to look down at Dean who is just staring up at him.

"Don't say that, Cas. Please don't say that. God if you leave after saying that…" his voice trails off and he closes his eyes.

"But I'm not leaving, Dean. Not ever. I love you too much to let you go," the other man says, voice full of fond exasperation, like he doesn't know how many times he's going to have to say this but he's going to keep on saying it until Dean gets it.

"You've only known me a few weeks, how can you love me that much?" Dean asks, but he's smiling a bit and Castiel shrugs, smiling.

"So? Romeo and Juliet knew each other for a day before they got married," Castiel says, smiling to himself. Sam had needed to explain Romeo and Juliet to Cas after teasingly calling him 'Romeo'. Castiel is now quite happy he did.

Dean snorts and opens an eye to look up at the man hovering over him.

"And look where that got them, they're dead," Dean points out and Castiel just grins.

"If loving you brings about my death then I think it would be worth it for having met you," he says and Dean blushes a bit then but he doesn't try to dispute what Cas said.

Instead he nuzzles into Castiel's neck a little, smiling when the other man returns the nuzzle and for a moment they just hold each other. During that moment Dean is pretty sure the sex that Castiel was so eager for isn't going to happen. What with all the heavy talk and emo-ness that just happened probably being quite a turn off. However, he only things that for that moment because when Cas whimpers quietly and rocks his hips forward Dean can feel that the other man is still hard, ready, and willing to go. He can't help but laugh.

"Jeeze, nothing gets you down, does it?" he asks, rolling his hips upward into Cas' and grinning when the man groans and nips at his jaw.

"Can't help it, Dean. You're irresistible enough with your clothes on. Now you're all naked and under me and you think that I'm just going to ignore that?" Castiel asks perking a brow at Dean who laughs and smiles.

And Castiel smiles because Dean smiles.

"You know it is kinda hard to have sex when one person still has their pants on," Dean finally says after a slightly awkward silence.

Dean has honestly never seen anyone move as fast as Cas does when he jumps off the bed, sheds his jeans, and then pulls open the drawer of his bedside table and pulls out the lube he keeps there. The man has to blink a few times, looking from the drawer that is still open and Dean is sure that it almost got ripped right out of the table in Cas' haste, to Castiel who is once again between his legs and looking at him with wide, eager eyes. And for just a second Dean is scared that Cas is going to rush into this and it is going to hurt but his fear must show in his eyes because Castiel's face softens and he leans forward, kissing the man softly.

"I might not be an expert at this but I'm not going to hurt you, ya know," he says softly, kissing Dean once more before leaning back and popping open the tube of lube.

It isn't like Cas is a virgin. It is just that… well he's only had sex with cats in heat not humans. Not male humans and most certainly not male humans who mean the world to him. And it is moments like now where he is happy that the he now has fingers and thumbs and thus access to the internet and all its knowledge about gay sex. He glances up at Dean as he squirts some of the slick fluid onto his fingers and rubs them together. Dean is nervous too. Cas can practically feel it and it is all too obvious in the way the other man is biting his lip and closing his eyes like he is pretending to be somewhere else.

It isn't that Dean Winchester doesn't bottom.

It is just that he doesn't do it often and if he does it is for special people.

He thinks Castiel counts as special people and when he feels the man rub his stubbly cheek against his upraised knee before planting a soft kiss on his inner thigh he can't keep the smile off his face. Even though he is anticipating it Castiel's first experimental touch _there _ is a bit of a surprise and Dean jumps a little, his eyes napping open as he lets go of his lip with a quiet gasp.

Cas decides he loves the face that Dean makes when he is suddenly touched in intrusive places. Dean's eyes get all big and surprised for a moment then flutter shut and Cas can feel him _twitch_ against his searching fingers. Curiously he gently rubs them in a circle, massaging the opening that he very much doubts he will be able to fit in at the moment, because he loves the way it makes Dean's breath hitch and speed up. He watches with a fond smile as the young man takes in shuddering breaths through his slightly parted mouth and shifts a bit, rolling his hips and trying to get Castiel's fingers to just slip inside. They don't, though, and Cas keeps up the rubbing, feeling the muscles under his fingers loosen for him just a bit when Dean lets out a frustrated whimper/huff and kick at him with his foot.

"Stop teasing me, damn it!" he snarls and Cas thinks it is a bit cute because Dean is glaring at him, with a blush that makes his freckles stand out and he's pouting a little.

So, with a soft chuckle, he presses a finger into the man laid out before him and, at that moment, decides that he loves the face that dean is making now even more than the one he made before. His eyes drift close again and his head tilts back. His mouth parts as he sucks in a shuddering breath and Cas can feel him clenching around his finger. When Dean's eyes finally open again, lust blown and with his pupil eating up all the green in his eyes, he smiles and chuckles softly before moving his arm and draping it over his eyes.

"You should see your face, Cas. I'd think you'd never had your fingers in someone's ass before," he mutters, smiling softly and Castiel knows he must look surprised.

He just can't help it. The tight clutch and slick heat of Dean's body amazes him, makes him quiver with the desire to just thrust into him, pin him down and take him like he's done queens in heat when he's stumbled across them. But that would hurt his human and that is the last thing he wants to do. So he just hums softly and smiles, slowly starting to work his finger in and out of the young man under him, leaning down to nip and lick at Dean's chest and as he takes one of the man's nipples into his mouth he slides another finger inside of him alongside the first. Cas practically purrs when Dean's breath hitches and he smiles as he drags his teeth over the stiffened nub in his mouth, making Dean arch his back a little but he totally doesn't whimper as he threads his fingers into the dark hair on Castiel's head and hold it close to his chest.

When Cas works in a third finger he feels Dean stiffen and listens to the soft grunt of pain. He lifts his head and kisses the man softly, nibbling on his bottom lip a little.

"Alright Dean?" he murmurs nuzzling the man's temple with his nose. Dean chuckles quietly and smiles.

"M'fine Cas, not gonna break on you or anything. Just need to get used to you stretching me open," he says, turning his head and nipping playfully at Castiel's cheek.

Cas returns the nip and smiles, humming softly as he nibbles on Dean's neck and continues to work him open with his fingers. Eventually the man's little hisses and whimpers turn to moans again and he can feel Dean arching his back under him. He loves it. Then the moans start to turn into frustrated little growls of frustration.

"I swear to God if you don't stop what you are doing and fuck me I am going to flip us over and ride you like a damn pony whether you like it or not," Dean threatens. It really isn't that much of a threat to Cas because it sounds like it would be fun.

"Patience is supposed to be a virtue, Dean," he murmurs against Dean's ear, teasingly fucking his fingers into the man below him a little harder. Dean groans and rolls his hips.

"It's one I don't possess," the man mutters and Castiel laughs quietly before he leans back and pulls his fingers out of his human.

He slicks up his cock with lube and then lines himself up and pushes into Dean slowly, gently sliding in deeper and deeper until he bottoms out. Dean is breathing faster again and his head is thrown back, mouth parted, eyes closed. His hands have found their way to Castiel's back and his nails are biting into the pale, unmarred expanse of skin there. The dark haired man pants softly against Dean's neck and lets out a quiet groan. He has to stay still for a moment to work himself down from exploding right on the spot. With a shuddering breath he groans.

"Fuck, Dean. So tight," he almost whimpers and Dean chuckles breathlessly.

"Well I'm glad you approve, Cas now move," Dean demands, wrapping his legs around the man atop him and pressing his heels into the round globes of Castiel's ass, trying to urge him into movement.

When Cas finally pulls back until just the head of his dick is still within Dean the thrust back in nearly undoes him all over again and Dean lets out a delightedly little whimper and digs his nails into his lover's back a little deeper. Every little moan, whimper, scratch, and bite urges Castiel on until he establishes a rhythm that has both him and Dean crying out each other's names and jolts of dizzying pleasure coursing through them and pooling low in their stomachs. Dean is the first to reach his climax, his back arching up off the bed and nails dragging down Castiel's back. He pants and whimpers as Cas thrusts into him a few more times before he reaches his own peak, growling Dean's name as he pumps the man full of his cum and captures his lips in a fierce kiss. When Cas eventually pulls out of Dean he groans and collapses beside the green eyed man who turns his head to watch him, smiling sleepily.

Castiel smiles in return and moves forward until he can press his forehead to Dean's. They stay that way, breathing each other's air and slowly moving to tangle themselves together until they are comfortable and slipping into sleep.

**-Breathe into my hands or cup them like a glass to drink from.-**

Dean smiles into his pillow when he feels a warm ham sweep down his side and a warm mouth nip and lick at the small of his back. The man burrows his head into his pillow a little more, hugging it to his face as he lies on his stomach. The hand slides up his side again and rests in the middle of his back this time, the mouth following the hand up his spine.

"You ready for round two already, Cas?" Dean mumbles with a grin. "Cause this time I'm going to be on top," he groans as he starts to push himself up so he can roll over but the hand in the middle of his back suddenly pushes down, keeping him pinned to the bed.

"Not quite, Dean."

Every muscle in Dean's body goes tense at the sound of that voice and he renews his efforts to get himself up only to feel a weight settle across his back as someone straddles him.

"What's wrong, Dean? Don't you like this Dean?"

The hands are back roaming over his shoulder blades and then stroking down his arms to pin them down to the bed while the man on his back leans over him. He feels someone nuzzle the back of his head and mouth at his neck a little.

"You seemed to love having Castiel pet you and lick you while you were sleeping. He does, you know. He leans over you while you're asleep and he touches just about every inch of your body. You never wake up and try to get away from him," the voice murmurs against Dean's ear and the man growls.

"What did you do with Cas?" A deep chuckle is his answer.

"He's fine, Dean. I have to show him something before we get rid of him," the voice murmurs before the mouth it is coming out of latches onto Dean's earlobe.

Dean shudders and tries to lean away from the touch, his lip curled in a snarl.

"Let me see Cas and get the fuck off me!" he hisses, starting to try to twist and turn under the heavy weight sitting across his hips.

"Oh, Dean," the voice coos in his ear. "If you wanted to see him all you had to do is ask. No need to get sassy… All you ever have to do is ask, Dean. I'll give you anything you want so long as I think it is in your best interest," the voice murmurs, kissing Dean behind the ear. The Weight on his back lifts and the bed dips to his side.

As soon as he is free Dean shoots up and scrambles off the bed. When he catches sight of Cas, though, he stills, eyes wide when they lock with the blue ones watching him. Castiel is in the corner, held there by a pair of arms wrapped around him, pinning his arms to his side, and a knife pressed into his side, Dean's KBAR that he got from John. The springs of his bed creak when the man on it climbs off and situates himself behind Dean, wrapping his arms loosely around his waist and dropping his sharp chin onto his shoulder.

"Fuck… Michael… what have you done?"

Lucifer chuckles behind Castiel and smiles into the dark haired man's neck.

"Oh he hasn't done anything, yet. You just wait. This party has only just gotten started," the man says with a grin, nicking Castiel's hip with the knife pressed against his side.

Dean's eyes follow the red bead of blood that swells from the shallow cut and then drips down the man's side and hip. Michael's arms tighten around him and he feels the man nuzzle his face into the side of his neck.

"Don't worry, Dean. I'm just doing what I think is best for you," Michael croons against his ear before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I'm just taking care of you."

Dean shuddered and just stared at his lover who stared back at him and when their eyes caught he wondered if the rage and fear swirling in Castiel's eyes was reflected in his own.

**-I want a lover I don't have to love. I want a girl who's too sad to give a fuck.-**

A/n: So... how painfully awkward was that sex? God... That was just... that was horrible... Anyway. The song lyrics used for line breaks in this chapter are from the following songs: 'Foundations' by Kate Nash. 'Vincent O'Brien', by M. Ward. 'Glass Vase Cello Case', by Tattle Tale. 'Lover I Don't Have to Love', by Bright Eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

A/n: Alright. This chapter is a bit short but I didn't think I should draw it out past where I ended it. And I hope you all had a Merry Christmas, or whatever December holiday you happen to celebrate! :D

**-Born bad, born bad, such a sin****. Born bad, such a sin. I guess I'm born, naturally born, bad.-**

Never in the time that Dean has known Michael has it ever crossed his mind that the man would be crazy enough to break into his house and hold him hostage. So many questions are rushing through his mind as he stares into Castiel's eyes while the blond behind him nuzzled his neck and hums softly in his ear, whispering promises about how Michael is going to make him so happy. Where are his dogs? Did they hurt Sam? What are he and Lucifer planning to do to them?

"…And as soon as we get rid of him we can do it all, baby," Michael purrs, catching Dean's attention. "I'll make you so happy, Dean. Castiel would never have been good enough for you. Just wait, you'll see," he says, kissing behind Dean's ear.

What does he mean by that?

"What are you going to do to Cas?" he asks, holding his breath afterward because he is scared of the answer. He really is truly frightened and in all honesty that makes him want to lash out, to take control of this situation.

He knows he would be able to get out of this if it was just him. If it was just him he would have had Michael contained and would be beating Lucifer's ass. But there is Cas with him, Cas who has a man lightly nicking the skin on his side and hip. To the smaller man's credit he doesn't even flinch, just keeps watching Dean and Michael. He looks like he's about ready to crawl out of his skin and Dean feels the same way.

"Don't worry about that. After I show him that you're mine and he can't fucking have you then Lucifer will take him away and you won't have to worry about him again. God, Dean, everything could be so wonderful if you would just let it. Let me take care of you. I'll give you anything you want, Dean. I'll give you the fucking moon if you want it," Michael murmurs, burying his face in Dean's shoulder and nibbling at the skin there lightly.

While the blond isn't looking Lucifer grins and lifts the tactical knife away from Castiel's side, lifting it up to the man's throat and lightly running the tip of it along his jaw.

'_I'm going to spill his guts,' _

Lucifer mouths over the man's shoulder and a bubble of rage just bursts in Dean who lunges forward. He doesn't get far, the arms around him holding him tight and dragging him back to Michael's chest. Lucifer laughs and leans back some, pulling Castiel with him who tenses but allows himself to be pulled. He is about to flip Michael over his shoulder and take his chances at getting to Lucifer and helping Cas before the man can hurt him anymore.

"If you even think about trying anything Lucifer will gut your precious little Castiel where he stands and you'll get to watch," Michael snarls, voice suddenly cold and demanding which is surprisingly less disturbing than when he had been waxing poetic about how he was going to make sure that Dean ever wanted for anything.

The threat makes Dean's blood run cold anyway and he stills. He can't be responsible for that, for any harm caused to the man in Lucifer's arms. He trembles with barely bridled rage, his nostrils flaring as he breathes heavily through his nose.

"What the fuck do you want from me?" he finally snaps, glaring at Michael over his shoulder. The man behind him just sneers and practically throws him down on the bed.

"I want you to fucking love me!" Michael yells spinning on his heel so that his back is facing Dean.

There is a gun in the waist of his pants, pressing against the small of the man's back. He's tempted to grab it but Lucifer sucks on his teeth, tutting at him like he knows what Dean is thinking.

"I wouldn't do what I think you're planning on doing, Dean. I'll kill Cas before you have a chance to do anything. It's yours, you know, just like this pretty little thing," he tilts the knife to catch the light and laughs. "Who would have thought that everything we needed to do this we would find right in your house?

Michael snorts and reaches back, pulling the gun out and looking down at it. A little laugh bubbles out of the man's throat and he smiles, adjusting the grip on the gun and then rubbing the barrel against his temple, scratching an itch. When he turns around and faces Dean again he looks somewhere between pissed and ecstatic and it is a bit chilling.

"You know he wouldn't cooperate with us until I had this pointed at your head? Little fucker seemed so hell bent on protecting you. You know he was willing to take a bullet to the head rather than let me take you without a fight? That really might be his only redeeming quality." Michael chuckles again and groans, pointing the gun at Lucifer and Cas, who is looking a bit more worried now that the gun is actually out and being flung around like a toy. "What the hell do you see in him?" he shouts, sounding frustrated as he drops to his knees in front of Dean and looks up at him imploringly.

"What do you see in him, Dean? He's just… He's pathetic! He works as a waiter as a bar and he is probably a little older than you! He doesn't even have a permanent address! He fucking…" a grunt of frustration. "He practically lives here and lets you take care of him! You feed him, you let him sleep in your house! He is so fucking useless! What can he give you that I can't? Why do you love him and not me?"

The man is back on his feet again, shouting and waving the gun around like the lunatic he is. And apparently that is enough to worry Cas because he starts to squirm in Lucifer's grip but stills again when the Lucifer shushes him and uses the K-BAR to slice shallowly into the skin over his collar bone.

"Shush now… You're going to die anyway but you don't want Dean to have to watch that, do you? How do you think that would make him feel, watching you bleeding out all over his floor while you try to shove your intestines back into your stomach? So just be quiet and don't move. Let his last memory of you be one where you're still in one piece," the man says almost sweetly and quietly, but not so quietly that Dean can't hear him.

"What? No! You can't kill him!" Dean shouts, scrambling off the bed and toward the two in the corner He barely gets a hand on Lucifer before Michael grabs him around the waist and throws him back onto the bed.

"STOP! Don't you fucking move!" the blond shouts, pressing the gun in his hand to Castiel's temple and fingering the trigger. "I swear to God I will blow his brains out."

Lucifer laughs quietly and smiles, nuzzling the other side of Cas' head. Dean can feel his heart thundering in his chest and he hesitantly crawls toward the edge of the bed, reaching out slowly like he's trying to sooth a frightened animal.

"Michael, please. Don't hurt him, please just… come here?" he tries, just wanting to get him and the gun away from his lover. "Please, Michael I'll do anything you want just… Stop."

"Dean…" Cas starts, his voice pleading.

"SHUT UP!" Michael said fiercely, glaring at the smaller man before moving back toward Dean. He smiles in a way that is almost sweet and takes Dean's outstretched hand. He brings it up to his face and nuzzles into the man's palm, kissing along his life line. "You don't have to do anything for me, Dean. I just want to make you happy, want to take care of you," Michael murmurs.

"I know," Dean says in a voice that he hopes is understanding. "I know but… please. You can't. Kill Cas. That wouldn't make me happy…" he says, wincing at the pleading tone in his voice and Michael just smiles almost sadly.

"Sorry, Dean. But I'm here to take care of you and sometimes what you want and what you need aren't the same thing," he said, gently pushing Dean back and crawling onto the bed with him. "I need to show him you're mine… and then I have to kill him. It might hurt at first but in the long run it's for the best," he says gently, like he's talking to a child. "You're never going to let me make you happy if he's alive."

In the corner Castiel is fairly vibrating with rage, not because of the threats to his life but because of the way Michael is proclaiming that Dean is his. The desperate look in Dean's eyes as he pleads with Michael only fuels the simmering anger and all he wants to do is tear this man and his brother apart. But he can't fight as a human, can't risk trying to struggle with Lucifer because he knows that if he were to die Dean would blame himself and he doesn't want his life to end. Not now. Now that he finally has what he's always wanted.

He wishes with all his heart that he knew how to fight like this, knew how to use this human body in a way that was fucking useful because he feels so helpless at the moment. His heart is pounding in his chest and he lets out a quiet growl as Michael backs Dean up on the bed until he falls on his ass. The blond is still muttering about how he has to show that Dean is his, only his. Cas wonders if the only reason Dean isn't fighting back is because of him, because if he shows resistance toward these men he knows that they will hurt him.

"God, Michael. NO!" Dean says and Cas lunges forward only to get yanked back by a laughing Lucifer. Michael's pushed Dean onto his back and is trying to get him to spread his legs and Castiel has a sickening thought about where this whole, 'show him you're mine' thing is going.

"If you hurt him I'm going to fucking kill you!"

It is the first thing that Cas has said since this whole thing started and he means every word. Michael turns to him with a glare and snarls at the smaller man.

"I would never hurt him!" Michael cries still leaning over Dean, a hand firmly planted on his chest to keep him down. "I love him," the man insists.

Despite his previous statement when Dean gets a leg between the two of them and plants his foot on Michael's stomach to push him off of the bed with a crash he quickly clamors back onto the bed and pistol whips the very man he said he loved too much to hurt. The younger man's head snaps to the side and he lets out a pained noise as he lifts his hand to touch his quickly bruising cheek. Then the blond leans down and starts nuzzling the hurt side of the man's face.

"Oh Dean, look what you made me do. I'm sorry, baby," he murmurs, kissing Dean's temple and it is the last straw for Cas.

He starts twisting around in Lucifer's arms, heedless of the threats and the knife digging into his flesh. And as he squirms he starts to change. Changing might not be his best bet to win this fight and Dean might hate him afterward but he feels like his best shot at helping his lover is to turn back into a cat. If nothing else he can die distracting Michael and his brother long enough for Dean to try and get away. After all, who wouldn't be distracted by a man turning into a cat? As he shrinks and silky, black fur starts to cover his body Lucifer drops him, letting out a startled,

"What the fuck?"

Michael turns around just in time to see a black cat fall to the ground, hackles raised and ears flattened as it hisses at Lucifer then jumps back up and latches onto the man's shoulder, digging his claws in and dragging himself up to bite at his throat. Of course he's small and most of his bite catches skin but of course one is going to panic when he sees his brother getting attacked by a cat that was a human only moments before.

"What are you waiting for get it the fuck off me!" Lucifer yells, snatching the cat by the skin on its back and trying to pull it off. With an angry growl the cat just sinks its claws deeper and hangs on.

It all happens, the turning point in this scuffle, in seconds. Dean stares in horror. Michael raises his gun, panicked, and fires a shot at the cat on his brother just as Lucifer manages to rip it from him and throw it across the room. Cas hit's the wall near the door and lets out a pitiful mewl before he drops to the floor. Lucifer just stares at Michael for a moment then looks down at his chest where blood is now oozing from a nice bullet wound on the right side of his chest. His eyes are wide and crazed, showing too much white around the edges when he lifts his head to look at his brother.

"You fucking shot me!" he cries before lunging forward and tackling Michael onto the bed. Dean rolls off and scrambles toward the door. Cas is laying on the ground beside it and he only pauses to pick the little feline up and then runs to the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind him and locking it.

He doesn't want to watch as Lucifer stabs Michael repeatedly and Michael fires another shot into his brother's abdomen. He doesn't want to listen to the two when they finally stop fighting because one is lying on the bed gasping and bleeding out into a punctured lung and the other is trying to crawl off the bed before he too dies.

So dean is in his bathroom, eyes wide as he cradles his cat to his chest as he slides down the door, his breath coming in ragged gasps when a little mewl draws his attention. He stares down at the little fury body in his arms, blue eyes barely open. He can feel his heart beating rapidly, his breathing coming in erratic little puffs. There is blood oozing out of his nose and there is some coming from his mouth.

"Oh God… Oh God, Cas? You're a cat! I've been dating a cat?" he asks, not quite able to get over that one. The cat mewls again and his eyes droop close. "No! No, no, no! Don't close your eyes!" Dean begs.

He might still be processing the fact that his boyfriend is a cat but that doesn't change how he feels, both about the little feline in his arms and about the man that the cat turned into

"Cas you can't die. Please don't die," he pleads, reaching out to stroke the little animal's ears. "What would I do without you? You're one of my best friends. Who would I talk to about everything that bothers me? I love you, Cas. Don't leave me now."

A tear rolls down Dean's nose, dripping off the tip of it and landing on Castiel's side. And Dean wants nothing more than to bury his face in that soft fur and assure himself that the Cat in his arms is going to be alright but he can't because he is scared to move him and honestly he doesn't know if he will be alright.

The sound of sirens outside of his house reaches his ears and he lets out a sigh of relief. It isn't all that surprising that someone would call the police. He lives in a residential area, after all and it isn't like his neighbors wouldn't hear the gunshots. Dean carefully shifts away from the door and backs up toward the tub, still gently holding his pet against his chest. Because there is no more denying that this is his cat. He hears voices but doesn't really listen to them and when his bathroom door bursts open to reveal a police officer with a gun and a flashlight pointed at him the first thing he does is gingerly hold the cat out like an offering.

"They threw him against the wall. I don't know what they did to my dogs. Please help him."

**-If I leave here tomorrow would you still remember me?-**

A/n: The song lyrics used for line breaks in this chapter are from the following songs: 'Born Bad', by Juliette and the Licks and 'Free Bird', by Lynyrd Synyrd.


	20. Chapter 20

A/n: This chapter isn't very long but it is the last one. I hope you like it and I would like to thank all the people who have followed this story to the end for doing so. ^^ Thank all of you for your reviews (Even the negative ones because you know you're awesome when you have someone hating on you. :D).

**-The man around the corner swore he'd kill the cat on sight. He loaded up his shotgun with nails and dynamite; He waited and he waited for the cat to come around. Ninety-seven pieces of the man is all they found.-**

_~1 Year Later~_**  
><strong>

Dean groans softly into his pillows when he feels his bed dip and then someone straddling his thighs. He is lying on his stomach, the sun shining in through the windows, the morning light making his hair look a honey-ish color. The dog by his side lifts her head looks at the man pinning her master to the bed, then huffs and lays her head back down. Dean turns his head and shoots her a little glare.

"Some guard dog you are," he mumbles to the brindle beast by his die. She gives him a little snort and lifts her head to lick his side before laying it back on her paws.

Dean laughs quietly.

A hand lays flat on his back and then slowly slides upward and curls around his shoulder. The hand is followed by someone's lips against the back of his neck and the man smiles. He tilts his head forward and hums softly as the man behind him nuzzles the back of his head a little and then down his neck. He feels lips brush the shell of his ear and then there is a whisper.

"Do you miss him?" it asks softly, and Dean shudders as warm breath tickles his skin.

"Miss who?" he replies with a question, green eyes closed against the light filtering in through the thick glassed windows.

"The cat," it says softly and Dean frowns, instantly thinking of that night when Michael and Lucifer broke into his home.

The thought of Cas all broken and shivering in his arms makes him stiffen and he presses his face into his pillow to try and hide from the memory.

"Yeah… Sometimes," he says finally and the man behind him smiles softly. He really does miss the little black cat. It was easier to talk to a feline than it is a human sometimes. He gets by, though. "Why do you ask… You know I hate thinking about that night," Dean asks gruffly.

A soothing hand strokes up and down his side.

"I know. I was just curious because I got you something, Dean," the voice murmurs and then the heat and weight of a human hovering over his back disappears.

It is replaced by four small, warm paws that land in the center off his back. There is a tiny mewl and then the feet start moving, climbing up Dean's back and then stopping to sniff at his ear. The whiskers tickle and Dean tilts his head away, twisting around so he can look at the kitten as it slides off his back and onto the bed beside him. It has long grey and white fur and its eyes are already turning a topaz color, though there is a thin ring of blue around the pupil. The fluffy little thing mewls at him and then he smiles and rolls onto his back, scooping up the small creature and putting it on his chest.

"Do you like him?" The man sitting beside him moves to prop himself up against the head board, watching the Dean rub the kitten's ears. Remy lifts her head and sniffs at it before laying her head back down. She's calmer now that she's gotten older.

"He's cute," Dean says, leaning his head back into the hand that starts stroking through his hair. "Can't replace my other one, though. He was awesome," the man said, nodding his head sagely and making the man beside him laugh.

"Hmm… He's not meant to replace him, Dean. Dandelion is going to have to find his own niche in your heart," the man says and then Dean lets out an indignant snort and looks up at the man petting his hair.

"You didn't name him that!" he says, eyes wide. When the only thing he gets in answer is a questioning look he sits up in bed quickly and frowns. "Dude, Cas! You can't give him a name like Dandelion!" he said, looking down at the kitten in his hands.

Castiel's lips twitch into a smile and he tilts his head to the side.

"Why not, Dean? What's wrong with Dandelion?" and Dean rolls his eyes like his lover just asked the most stupid question ever. "Because, man! It is embarrassing. What will all the other cats think of him? I can't send a cat out into the world with a name like that!"

The dark haired man laughs quietly and perks a brow, smiling as he watches the kitten making itself at home against Dean's chest where it is cradled.

"And just what would you like to call it?" Castiel asks, reaching out to rub a small, furry ear.

Dean frowns and then lifts the kitten up until it is eye level with him. They stare at each other for a moment then the kitten lets out a little mewl and plops his paw on Dean's nose.

"Smaug…" Dean finally says with a decisive nod, putting the kitten back down in his lap. It just crawls away and starts to explore the dog in the bed.

"Like the dragon from that Hobbit movie you made me watch?"

"Hey! Smaug was awesome, man…"

"You're such a nerd."

"I think I liked you better as a cat…"

Castiel grins at that and reaches out to pull Dean close and plant a kiss upon his lips. Dean lets him and then smiles, settling against the other man and leaning into his side. He reaches up to lightly trace a finger over the thin, barely there scar on his collar bone. With a frown Cas lifts his hand and gently catches Dean's wrist. He rubs his thumb against it in comforting little circles then turns his head and kisses Dean's forehead.

"Dean…" he says softly, and the man lets out a soft grunt and buries his face in Castiel's neck.

The memory of that night is still fresh and painful in Dean's mind. He thinks it always will be.

"You know the hardest part of all that was trying to come up with some excuse for where you were," Dean accuses, trying to make light of the topic. "If you hadn't died there my dad was ready to kill you if you showed up again."

The man lifted his head and glared at Castiel.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to convince Dad that you hadn't just up and abandoned me when those two showed up? He was ready to tear you apart if he saw you again. I had to feed him and the police some story about waking up alone and then Lucifer and Michael telling me they had taken you somewhere else and they were going to kill you!"

Castiel smiles softly.

"The police were freaking out trying to find you and you know they had given up on finding you? You were in the vet's clinic for so long!" there is a tinge of panic in his voice there. "Then you suddenly show up again. We had to set up some elaborate thing where Sam dropped you off outside of town and then you had to shamble back in looking like shit and then gave some bullshit story that I am still not entirely sure that anyone believes. And why did Sam know about you being a fucking cat that turned into a human? What the hell! I was the one you were in love with! Why didn't I get to know that you were some magical freak of natu—mpfh!"

Dean is silenced with a kiss from Castiel who smiles softly and gently bites Dean's bottom lip. He pulls back and then leans forward and the two share another kiss before Dean hides his face against Castiel's neck again. His arms wrap around the more pale man's waist and he practically pulls him into his lap.

"I almost lost you," he says softly and Castiel smiles softly and cradles Dean's head in his hands.

"But you didn't… I'm still here, Dean. I'm not going anywhere."

They are quiet for a moment after that. They always are after any sort of conversation about that night and the events that followed. Dean can still remember very clearly being taken out of his house and to a hospital (despite his protests that he didn't need a fucking doctor! He needed to make sure his cat and dogs were alright). He can remember the feeling of refusing to go home and going back to live with John because he just couldn't stay in that house. The memory of how much it hurt knowing that they had killed Domino is still there but the pain, while not completely gone has lessened with time. Then there were the agonizing days of waiting for news on Cas.

He shudders at the memory of seeing his cat being flung against the wall.

A little mewl breaks the silence and Dean turns his head, smiling as he watches Smaug making himself at home against Remy's side. Remy was lucky that night. When Michael and Lucifer had drugged the dogs they accidentally over dosed Domino.

Dean reaches out and scratches the dog behind the ear then moved to nuzzle into Castiel's neck and shoulder.

"What time is it?" he asks, lightly running his fingers over Castiel's stomach, dipping his fingers under the man's shirt and then letting his hand go still.

"Hmm… Around two," Cas replies, running his fingers through Dean's hair and teasing the soft strands of it.

That quickly stops because Dean is crawling over him and rolling out of bed as soon as he hears the time.

"Why did you let me sleep so long?" he asks, grabbing a pair of sweats off the floor and a grey shirt that Castiel is pretty sure is his. The way it hugs his lover's broader chest does nothing to debunk the theory.

"Because it is Sunday and even God rested on Sunday. I'm sure no one can fault you for doing the same," Castiel teases, getting out of bed and following Dean as he moves to clop down the stairs.

They live in Dean's childhood home now. After the incident with Lucifer and Michael Dean just couldn't be comfortable in his own home. So he moved back in with John and then John eventually moved out and just let Dean and Cas have the house. Now he lives with Bobby which means that Ellen now spends a startling amount of time in the Singer house keeping the two men from killing each other. Dean doesn't know what made them think that living together was going to be a good idea.

Half way down the stairs Castiel has to back track and go back up because Smaug is mewling plaintively, wanting to get down since Remy jumped off after Dean and followed him down the stairs. When he gets down the stairs placing the kitten on the floor in the Kitchen Dean is already pulling out pots and pans and food that needs to be cooked. Cas just smiles and shakes his head. He slips up behind Dean as he starts pealing and slicing up apples.

"You know you could just let Ellen or Jo cook Sunday Dinner for once," he murmurs against Dean's neck, resting his head on man's shoulder and Dean just huffs.

"Ellen is busy keeping Dad and Bobby from shooting each other and I love Jo but she's more likely to burn my kitchen down than cook in it…" Dean says and Castiel smiles.

"What about Bela?" he asks since the woman, along with Balthazar and Crowley, have been making regular appearances at the table on Sundays.

"Then you would have to keep Bela and me from killing each other. Besides I somehow doubt she's much of a cook," Dean replies and Castiel just laughs and backs off a little so that Dean can continue making his apple pie and whatever else he has planned.

"You just like taking care of people," Cas accuses, smiling as the kitten slinks up to Dean and starts rubbing up against Dean's ankles.

"And what is wrong with that?" Dean asks with a smile as peels, and slices up another apple, popping one of the apple slices in his mouth.

"Nothing, as a matter of fact I think that most people like that in a mate," Castiel says, moving close to Dean again and wrapping his arms around the man's waist. "Means they'll be good caretakers for any future offspring," he says, nuzzling the back of Dean's neck.

The green eyed man snorts but leans back into his lover's arms, feeding him a piece of apple over his shoulder while asking, "You hinting at something there, Cas?"

Castiel just hums smiles against the back of Dean's shoulder.

**-But the cat came back the very next day. The cat came back, we thought he was a goner, but the cat came back. It just couldn't stay away. Away,****away, yeah, yeah, yeah…-**

**Fin.**

A/n: Well that's the end. I had thought of adding more but I felt like this was a decent ending, really. I just didn't feel that a final scene with everyone eating was really necessary so I didn't write it. The other reason for the ending being this short and ending the way it does is because it leaves a sort of open ending in case I want to write a sequel but it answers all the questions from the last chapter. (At least I hope it does.) I'm sure you all recognize the song lyrics used for the line breaks. I am not sure who wrote this version of it but it is my favorite.

-Edit- Alright. For anyone who read this before I re-uploaded the chapter it is implied that this chapter takes place a significant amount of time after the last chapter. It was my intention for the readers to find out what happened afterward (at least for the most part) by reading Dean's rant. I didn't want to make another chapter that went into all the detail of what was happening that night because I felt like it would require me to make the the story longer than I felt it needed to be in order to tie everything up the way I wanted to. Also, keep in mind that just because he was injured it doesn't change the ability he has to switch from human to feline. He's gotten hurt before and he still functions just fine. He was given the power to transform from a Christmas wish! ( I am still slightly surprised no one complained about that little bit. I thought that would make people go like 'whut?' I mean seriously I was expecting more ridicule for that). It isn't going to be taken away because he gets thrown into a wall. It is just implied that he doesn't do that anymore or at least not as often. Hence, Dean missing the cat... because Castiel doesn't do the feline thing any more and Dean just has Human!Cas to talk to.

Anyway if this chapter is in some way confusing please let me know how so that I can take it down and rework it? I already changed a few things in there in hopes of making it less confusing.


End file.
